Harry Potter and the Flight of the Pegasus
by Tona-Babino
Summary: DH rewritten from my eyes, Harry enters what is meant to be his final year and instead embarks on the journey to destroy Voldemort. As he does, he encounters strange new magic, loss and love. His dreams lead him on, so read and follow.
1. Prologue: Dreaming

**A/N: This is my seventh year story, AU in other words. I added things that my friend and I had orginally proposed as theories, that indeed did come true for DH, however I also frigged around a lot with J.K.'s version which I disliked.**

**If anyone wants to beta this let me know, I tried my hardest to go over it but you never know what may have slipped through.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING REALLY.**

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Flight of the Pegasus**

**Prologue: Dreaming**

The Mahoney's were a quiet family with renowned strong magical powers even for the wizarding community. They lived out of the public's eye and beside a small seaside muggle community. In their family, there was a mother and father and two children, one was an elegant, young witch named Delilah. Currently Delilah was sitting on her couch in the sitting area watching a young man pace before her. Her lover, Severus Snape, seemed agitated as he walked swiftly before the woman he loved. Finally he stopped as she stood and spoke.

'Severus, are you alright? You seem horribly frightened. And you don't get frightened.' Delilah said softly. Severus bit his lip and stared into her deep blue eyes. She was wearing a dressing gown upon her pale skin and her white blonde hair was tied into a long braid. She smiled to calm him, but he only frowned and said desperately, 'I've done something really stupid.'

'I thought you wouldn't…you did join the Death Eaters didn't you!' she suddenly shrieked with the realization hitting home. He nodded taking the seat upon the couch and placing his head into his hands.

'Severus, how could you…they're violent and have killed people!' Delilah cried.

'That's not all. I…I was drinking in the pub down Hogsmeade way and overheard something…it was a prophecy heard between a seer and Dumbledore and I told…I told him.' Severus moaned into his palms.

'You told Voldemort!' she yelled. Severus flinched and when he looked up, she saw he had tears dripping down his long, hooked nose.

'It told of a murder…killing someone…I think it means to kill the Potters.' Severus whispered. She looked horrified and finally managed to choke out, 'Tell Dumbledore!'

'What?' Snape gasped.

'Swap sides and tell Albus Dumbledore what you heard…everything you then told your Dark Lord.' She spat. He now leaped onto his feet and growled, 'I am trying to survive, I can't just back out now!'

'Why not? Go to Albus, get him to help you, you have information he'd want!' she retorted, Severus replied, 'Because they'll kill us, us! As in myself, and you Delilah! I don't want you to die!'

'Either way Severus, you've sentenced me to death…so if you cannot be the man I love then I want you to leave…and never come back.' She said. Severus's mouth remained open and he gulped air like a fish. Finally he managed to whisper, 'You want me to leave you?'

'Yes…if you can't love me enough to stop before it's too late, then at least love me enough to walk out this door and never come back.' She said, with her face tear stricken. Severus allowed his own tears to flow freely as he bowed his head and left the room. The door slammed and Delilah collapsed to the floor crying into the night.

As she did Severus came upon the Fire Range, a dingy and filthy bar, with dark wizards for barflies. He stepped inside and instantly found his fellow Death Eaters waiting for him.

'How was the date?' Lucius Malfoy asked as Severus slipped into the seat beside him, only Lucius knew about Severus's relationship with Delilah, most did know however that Severus was with someone. Delilah's family was renowned for having close ties to Albus Dumbledore and to the muggle community.

'Not well at all, how are things here?' Severus asked ordering a firewhiskey. The other mumbled some form of consent as his drink came and they sipped for a while in silence.

'The Dark Lord has plans to attack some muggle villages near the shore way. It shall be interesting.' muttered another wizard; his black eyes glittered against the candlelight. His wife next to him laughed loudly, 'Why would the ocean be nice? All it is, is a breeding ground and smells funny!'

'How hilarious you are Bellatrix.' Severus said sarcastically, however his tone remained indifferent and witty, his voice still had the remnants of when he had been crying. Because of this Lucius eyed him closely.

'Did something happen badly?' he murmured in Severus's ear. Severus quietly answered, 'Very badly ended, Delilah and I broke up.'

'How horrible, I am sorry friend.' Lucius said as Bellatrix slammed her glass upon the table, 'Let us take one drink for the road!' she cried out. Her husband and his brother agreed.

'What is the plan of action?' Severus asked as they all stood, 'Attacking the seaside community, possible Order members are hiding there we figure. Would you be able to with the situation?' Lucius asked. Severus thought, would he be able to risk being so close to Delilah?

'I may have to turn this raid down, have some torture for me though.' He said loudly.

'Pussy.' Rabastan hissed while Bellatrix and Rudulphus laughed behind him. Severus rolled his eyes and left, leaving some galleons behind as he went. He apparated home and spent the entire night sleeping away his misery.

Three hours later Severus received word that there would a meeting, he put on his mask and cloak and took leave to meet the rest of the Death Eaters. When he did many were excited and jubilant.

'You should have been there Sev!' one of them shouted, 'It was amazing!'

'Great.' Snape said sarcastically, he then found his place among the newer members. The meeting drew on with the Dark Lord congratulating many on the attacks upon muggles and berating on Albus Dumbledore. Finally the night ended with a toast. As many began to depart Severus stood alone until another stepped towards him.

'Severus, I must tell you something, please walk with me to my apartment so we are not overheard.' Lucius said urgently. Severus nodded and they left the meeting removing their attire. As they walked Lucius explained happily the attack and onslaught upon the unsuspecting muggles.

'Here we are, I now have to tell you…the home we attack that was a safe house for that blasted Order of the Phoenix…we destroyed it and everyone in it.' He said softly.

'And?'

'It was Delilah's home. I am sorry Severus.' Lucius said then entered his apartment. Severus stood there in shock, finally taking a glance up at the full moon. From there he apparated as hard as he could thinking nothing else but of her home…her body…her warmth and most of all her eyes. He disappeared on the spot and reappeared in a war zone.

The land was desolate and ripped apart from spell work. Blood speared the walkway as he ran towards the small home. The door was blasted away and everything was dark, except for the green light from the sky. Above his head the Dark Mark, and symbol of Lord Voldemort hung for all to see. He rushed inside and checked the first floor. He found Delilah's father, dead and burned inside the kitchen. From there Severus climbed the broken and beaten stairs and checked the bedrooms, one held her little brother who looked as though he was sleeping in his bed, but really he would never wake. In the bathroom Delilah's mother was keeled over the tub, the water was running and had flooded the room…she had never gotten to even turn the taps off.

Severus left the upstairs after checking every nuke and cranny for life. There wasn't any. Finally he made it to the entrance hall and as he turned to the doorway he was winded and fell to the ground upon his bottom. He looked up hopefully for Delilah but soon found himself frightened as the sight of Albus Dumbledore stood before him, anger radiating through the house.

'So did you come to see if any more death could be finished?' Dumbledore asked, his voice cold.

'Where is she?' Severus asked.

'Where is who?' Albus asked, 'WHERE IS DELILAH?' Severus screeched, Albus's eyebrows raised upon his forehead and he said, 'She has not been found?'

'No…I didn't attack with the rest…we had fought and I just heard from Lucius! Is she alive, do you know?' Severus asked with his voice rising an octave.

'No I have only just received notice of the muggle attack, my Order is checking over the village and I came here realizing they were home.'

'Delilah!' Severus moaned, rocking back and forth. Albus stepped closer and said softly, 'You love her then?'

'OF COURSE!' Severus shouted, leaping to his feet and looking wild, all he could think of was whether she was alive and how to get there, he would do anything to see her again…

'Anything?' Dumbledore asked, 'Even assist myself?'

'What do you mean?' Severus asked, 'I may know where she is, you see while you busied yourself with playthings of Voldemort, she came to me to hide her family, and joined the side of light.'

'Did she run to another one of the Order's hideout?' Severus asked eagerly.

'I do not know, I can find out…but you must help me.' Albus said, 'Anything for her.' Severus said standing.

'I want you to finally join the right side Severus, help us defeat Voldemort…for her.' Albus said.

'I'll do it.' Severus said.

The words echoed in his mind as Severus Snape, now almost eighteen years later, woke within his bed. The dream was vivid and a part of his life he wished to forget. He hated the thought of Delilah and the life he could have had. Now the Dark Lord was back, Dumbledore and Delilah were dead, and Severus Snape was left with nothing. He trapped in the world he hated and had nothing to gain nor to lose.

He tore off the covers and stepped out of bed. He heard bustle about below him and he dressed in his death eater robes and picked up his white mask. He left the bedroom and followed many to where the crowd was gathering.

'Today my fellow followers, those faithfully on the right side to power, we will begin our reign, and take what is rightfully ours!' Lord Voldemort shouted to the crowd, 'Today we shall begin the new era where our dark claw shall close upon those fools at the Ministry of Magic and nothing will then stand in our way!' he cackled. Those crowding him laughed as well and soon the group disbanded into smaller sectors, preparing for battle.

'It's time.' Severus muttered to himself. He slipped the gleaming white mask onto his face and moved with the rest.


	2. Chapter 1: At Privet Drive

**Chapter 1: At Privet Drive**

Far off in a suburban home, on the street known as Privet Drive, woke a young wizard named Harry Potter. He had woke that morning with his head pounding. His dreams were often reminders of what his life had become: a roller coaster of events that he wished would stay dreams.

Harry was born into a prophecy that would end the life of the dark lord Voldemort. However Voldemort tried to kill Harry's family, only managing the kill Harry's parents. Harry alone became the sole survivor and instantly famous for destroying the dark lord. He grew up then with his hateful relatives. When he turned eleven he entered Hogwarts and under the eye of Albus Dumbledore.

Eventually Voldemort rose again and threatened their peaceful world. Harry soon learned that the prophecy would only be finished if one of them was to die by the hand of the other. But destroying Voldemort proved trickier as he soon found out that Voldemort had created horcruxes: a way of splitting apart ones soul and hiding them. Voldemort made history by splitting his soul into six pieces. With Albus gone now it laid on Harry's shoulder to find each horcrux and destroy each one.

He slipped out of the covers in his bed and began to quietly dress. The sky was barely light out, the sun fighting through the misty darkness that had overlapped the land. As he surfaced finally he heard the deep rumbling snore coming from his uncle and aunt's bedroom.

Then there was a soft tap coming from his window, Harry glanced towards it and spotted a tiny owl scratching and tapping at the glass. He rushed towards softly crying out, 'Pig!' and opened the window to let the tiny bird in. there was a small letter tied to the owl's leg and Harry quickly untied it and read it.

Harry, we're here in ten.

Get ready for us mate.

R & H

The letter then burst into flames and the ashes hit the floor. Harry felt as though he had drank a butterbeer in one go. His only true friends, Ron and Hermione, were on their way. He shoved Pig into the empty cage that normally held his own owl, Hedwig, and began to pack; he soon found himself staring at a picture he had picked up. It was taken during his fifth year at Hogwarts, with Hermione, bushy haired and arms full of books on one side and Ron, tall and freckly on his other side smiling brightly at the camera. Harry felt his throat burn as he placed it gently in his trunk. He then began to toss his other things into his school suitcase.

After ten minutes of packing hastily Harry heard a car pull into the driveway and the doors open. Harry took his trunk and broom then dragged it down the stairs. When he reached the bottom the doorbell rang and he found himself face to face with his purple faced uncle.

Petunia answered the door as Vernon spun around to face Harry and growled, 'Waking everyone up is what you are doing boy.' However he was silenced at once by Ron Weasley, who now pointed his own wand at Uncle Vernon. Vernon shrunk back as another, a witch this time, stepped forward.

'Happy birthday Harry, we've come to take you to the Burrow.' Hermione said in a rather brittle voice. Harry nodded and quickly ran up to pack, after fifteen minutes he came rushing down to hear his uncle having a row with another one of the wizards.

'-Come in here a bust up my house again!'

'We're not 'busting' anything!' Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad, said angrily. Vernon bristled and took a step forward, 'I want you all out right now.'

'That is not happening.' said the fourth witch, her hair was a bright pink, and aunt Petunia actually closed her eyes in disgust, 'I am sending you, on orders of the Order of the Phoenix, into hiding for the time being.'

'The bloody hell you will!'

'Then so be it, Stupefy!' Tonks shouted, and she sent Vernon backwards with her spell, Petunia and Dudley both cowered as Ron helped Harry tie his trunk to his broom.

'Just for now we'll do side-long apparation till you pass your apparation test, since you don't actually turn seventeen until later.' Lupin said as Harry nodded. After the final wizard, Moody, finished explaining calmly to Petunia where and when they would be leaving, he turned and said to Harry, 'It is time to leave your old home Harry.'

Harry glared at his only living relatives and said bitterly, 'This was never my home.'

With that they left upon brooms, flying into the clouds towards the Weasley's home.

The summer seemed to fly by in a daze, the shock of wizards and witches disappearing only deafened the news bulletins of muggles being killed. This also included the home of the Dursley's, there home was blown to bits the day Harry turned seventeen. It was however, not much of a blow to the inhabitants of the Burrow, luckily only Vernon had not heeded Tonks order and stayed in their house.

However news did come that would make them stop what they were doing and pause in silence of tears. These were often puncturing the preparations for the wedding that would taking place that Saturday. The wedding was for the eldest Weasley son Bill, and his fiancé Fleur Delacour. That Thursday her parents came from France and crammed into the small space of the Weasley's. as Friday rolled around Arthur revealed to Harry and Hermione that the wedding numbers had downsized to the inner family, Harry and Hermione, Fleur's parents and sister, and a few other order members.

'We want to keep it quiet and not draw too much attention.' He said as he helped carry laundry up the stairs. Harry nodded and slipped into the room where he and Ron was sharing at the top most of the house.

'So what is the plan mate?' Ron asked as he took the pile of clean laundry from Harry.

'We need to get rid of the horcruxes, the pieces of Voldemort's soul, we need to get them before we get to him. That's what Dumbledore wants us to do and I'm going to do it.' Harry said.

'Well we have some already gone, Dumbledore did in the ring, and Harry finished the dairy.' Ron said hopefully.

'Now that leaves the cup, snake and one more…plus Voldemort himself.' Hermione said severely, Ron frowned and began to play with a hole in his blanket.

'But where to go?' Ron finally asked, 'Let's think of where Voldemort would have wanted to hide them, places he may have felt connected to.' Hermione said.

'The locket was a fake though, so we still need to find that one.' Harry said. Hermione nodded and they fell into silence.

'When do we leave?' Ron asked then, 'After the wedding obviously. Hogwarts is not going to be open, it said that in the last issue of the Daily Prophet.' Hermione replied.

'The Prophet's gone?' Harry asked, Hermione nodded, 'Yes,' she said, 'the owner vanished with most of the printers and such. No doubt Voldemort is behind it. I guess he doesn't see a anymore need for propaganda, that means he wants to move more into the open.'

'Which is going to be more dangerous.' Harry commented. The other two nodded and were then called down to dinner by Molly, Ron's mother. They left for the kitchen and washed up for dinner. The rest of the evening was calm and uneventful.

As they slept silent footsteps walked through the empty streets of London. A figure quietly walked through the streets unnoticed by any late night bar hoppers. The mist grew around her as her dark brown cloak swished in the soft breeze.

The figure stopped before a small inn, named The Brazilian, the sign glowed bright in the darkness with the "P" in the Open sign burnt out. She pushed the door open and a beep sounded off waking the aged bartended from his slumber.

'How can I help you little lady?' he asked, her hood dropped and she closed the door softly speaking as she went, 'I wish to rent out a room, quiet and secluded enough not to be noticed.'

'Why yes, we have one, not a bad room either, shall I take the payment in cash or plastic?' the man asked, she slid her wand out and waved it before him; his eyes became unfocused and she murmured, 'I have already paid fully and my room is going to be closest to the broken and unused phone booth and the corner.'

'Alright, this is your room key Missy, have a nice night.' The man said in a bored voice handing her a key, she waved her wand again and he laid his head upon the bar falling back asleep. She quietly changed the sign to close and left for her room. She settled into her room and moved the bed closer to the window so she could begin her watch upon the phone booth. Eventually the street lights were the only glow outside and she settled into a sleep.

As she slept her mind began to wander and she stood now before a moss covered fountain. Beside her sat a young boy around the age of her own, eighteen. He had dark greasy hair and dark eyes. He was waiting it seemed, glancing back and forth from the people walking by, for someone to meet. Finally his face lit up as a woman waltz up to him. The woman looked very similar to the girl, except for her bright blue eyes. The young woman laughed as the man stood and took her arm.

'You're such a gentleman Severus!' the woman giggled.

'Severus?' the girl echoed, the boy seemed to noticed her and his mouth dropped, 'You're not a memory!' he gasped.

The girl woke from her slumber then, sitting up straight and gasping for air. His eyes seemed so real and they pierced her.

Little did she know, miles away that man who had been having the same dream, had woken up, and he too felt the fear of their connection.


	3. Chapter 2: The Wedding

**Chapter 2: The Wedding**

Harry woke from his sleep that Saturday morning and found himself in a whirlwind rush to get everything perfect and ready for the wedding. Many people were coming and going fixing their robes as they went and knocking into each other. As the day continued Harry felt a growing excitement with the others as well, yet another feeling, a more sinister one, nagged in the back of his mind keeping his always on his guard. He also sneaked back to his and Ron's bedroom and shoved his invisibility cloak hastily into his dress robes pocket.

Harry helped set the chairs up in the backyard then assisted Harry and Hermione in leading the guest to each side. As he did so he heard Bill hum while waiting at the end of the aisle in his new robes.

'Muriel is coming now, she'll be here any moment, be careful because Percy isn't here and Molly may wet herself with her eyes.' Arthur said hurrying by. Meanwhile one of the twins, George, lead Aunt Muriel to a seat near the front, Molly had burst into tears and rushed into the house to help Fleur. However when she did, she forgot to speak with Muriel, who instead yelled for Harry to assist her.

'So you're the Chosen One,' she said in her sharp, yet reedy voice, 'Give me some help by giving this to the bride, Molly keeps forgetting to give it to her. Just run up now.' And she handed Harry a small jewellery box for him to take. He thanked her and hurried away. He reached the sitting room where Fleur was stationed, fixing her robes, as Molly bustled in behind him with a comb fixing her long, blonde hair.

''Ello 'Arry.' Fleur said as she beamed towards him, he smiled back and gave Molly the box, 'Of course, Aunty Muriel's tiara! It's made from real goblin made gold you know, here let me fix it in for you Fleur!' and she hurried forward while Harry hung back for a moment then rushed out as Ginny, Ron's youngest and only sister came in.

He sat down as the wedding was about to begin, Harry hurried next to him and his brothers, Fred, George and Arthur also sat down. When the guests were finally all situated Molly waited for the final sign to begin the wedding ceremony.

Harry suddenly felt very vulnerable among everyone so happy and exuberant; he gently slipped his wand out and held it in his pocket loosely.

Suddenly Molly took her seat by Ron, a slow music began to play, and Harry spun around to see as Charlie and Ginny both walked down the aisle, following her was a tall wizard around the same age as Bill along with Hermione. Both men wore robes of navy blue with cuffs of the same red as Harry's however they were slightly fancier, Hermione and Ginny wore robes of champagne satin.

Behind them now came a small girl, she had hair like her sister's flowing golden locks with flowers tied through out it. Gabrielle wore robes also of champagne with a bow of red. She carried a basket of flowers and spread them around the ground.

Once she and the others filed along by Bill at the arch the music slowed even more as Arthur Weasley stepped forward arm in arm with his daughter in-law.

Fleur wore stunning robes of an ivory, red ribbon tied loosely around her waist with blue ribbons coming out of her up-do and out of her tiara. She beamed at those around her through her veil.

When she reached Bill, they held hands as Arthur sat with Molly. Then the small tuft of a man who spoke at Dumbledore's funeral stood and began to speak; 'Today we celebrate the union of two lovers in a great terrible time.'

'Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour have now to say their vows.' Minerva said.

Bill turned to his love and smiled, 'Fleur, you are the amazing woman that light up my way through out these dark times. I promise to be your guide and to be what will hold you when you are need, to wipe the tears you may shed, I promise to keep you safe and to be the best I can be…for you.'

'Bill, I 'ave a'lays loved you from zee moment I 'ave seen you, you are what makes me laff when I cry, when my life is 'urt you 'elp moi-you save moi-from zee terror at night, for that I love you, and I promise you, to hold you tight to 'old you, keep you 'arm when it rains, to be zee best I can-for you.' Fleur said happily. The moved in closer and Minerva smiled.

'The ring please, there we go, now you may kiss the bride.' The man cried, and Bill kissed Fleur.

'Today I am pleased to announce the union of Fleur and Bill Weasley.' Minerva said to a massive amount of applause.

Soon, they left for the reception, food was provided inside the burrow as it began to rain. They huddled inside cramped and slightly wet.

"Rain is zee good luck for zee bride!" Fleur grinned. Bill held her close. Gabrielle sat on a chair smiling up at Harry-she had always been fond of him since he saved her from the lake.

The chairs were taken away and replaced with a long table and several mini tables for the guests. True there were not many, the Weasley's plus Aunt Muriel. Then there was Remus Lupin and Tonks, a few Hogwarts staff including Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and a few other members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Dusk had settled as the rain stopped and fairies floated among them giving soft glowing and colourful light. Harry found himself laughing with Ron and Hermione as Ginny slowly walked up to him, 'Dance with me Harry?' she asked shyly, and Harry shrugged and followed her to the floor. As they danced she softly whispered to him, 'Oh I wish this had been our own wedding, for I do still love you Harry.'

'Oh Ginny,' Harry whispered, and he leaned closer to her lips, his own almost crashed into them as she leaned in as well. However they broke apart when a loud crash sounded through the tidy garden.

'What the bloody hell?' Arthur cried, 'A gnome!' Fred yelled, 'No Mad-Eye!' Ron yelled back and an aged wizard with a bright blue, glass eye appeared before them, 'The Ministry ahs been attacked by Death Eaters, not many survived, and the whole office is gone. The Minister is dead as well and Voldemort has sent the message pretty well.' Moody, a former auror and fellow member, said harshly. Many gasped and Harry suddenly felt the ground below him shrink. He let go of Ginny and felt suddenly dizzy, she caught his arm and steadied him.

'We need to mobilize and assist those that survived, let's get into safe house mode. Divide and bring any survivors to them.' Lupin shouted taking charge.

'Let's go!' Moody said loudly to many who were still frozen in shock.

'Harry!' Hermione moaned rushing forward, 'We have to leave soon, we can't let this keep happening!'

'You're right, lets meet upstairs now!' Harry hissed. The three rushed upstairs with Ginny following.

'You're not coming.' Ron said shortly to her, her eyes flashed angrily, 'I've fought death Eaters just like you!' she argued.

'No Ginny.' Harry said, her eyes widened in shock and she said thickly, 'Why not?'

'Because we can't afford to lose anyone else. It's risky you being here even, just stay where you can help the others.' Harry said.

'But I want to be with you.' She said.

'And I can't be with you. Not yet. Just let us go.' Harry said desperately. Finally she relented and said, 'Okay, I'll tell mum some bogus reason why you guys left, but you have to do it now!'

'Alright, let's move to the nearest place where the locket would be.' Harry said and Ginny left the room, 'But where?' Ron nearly shouted, and Hermione hushed him, she was staring at where Ginny stood her mind wheeling faster then ever, thinking harder then she had ever thought before.

'We don't know who R.A.B is, the one that took the real locket, nor where it could've been.' Harry said frustratingly. He ran a hand through his messy black hair and stared into a mirror at his reflection. His bright green eyes stood out against his pale skin as did his thin lightning bolt shaped scar…he had to end it soon.

'Who would have connection to Voldemort so closely.' Ron said, 'And access to what horcruxes are.' Hermione added. Suddenly there was a loud bang and screams below them, someone entered shouting, 'THEY'RE HERE! WHERE'S HARRY?'

'Whose here? The death eaters!' Ron asked looking frightened. Hermione uttered a shriek as a death eater shot a spell at their door blasting it apart. Harry whipped his wand out and stunned him.

'JUST RUN!' Harry shouted and they peeled down the stairs he aimed another stunner at an oncoming death eaters knocking them down, he leaped over the body and the other two followed him, they rushed out the back door into the night, where tables had been set on fire.

Many were fighting the death eaters including the Weasley twins and Lupin.

'Harry, Hermione, Ron, what are you doing! We need to hide you!' Remus shouted dodging a curse. But as he turned another death eater screamed, 'IMPEDIMENTA!' pointing his wand at Lupin, it hit Remus and he was knocking backwards, Harry rushed forward to help with Hermione and Ron following, Hermione quickly revived Remus but as she did Harry looked up as spotted the death eater aim, 'Let's get out!' he shouted blocking the curse and as more death eaters rushed, and closed in on them.

'Grab on to my arm!' Hermione moaned and Harry did. He felt the squeezing feeling of her apparation and the battle zone disappeared before him.

'Where are we?' Ron grumbled. Everything was dark until Hermione muttered, 'Lumos.' And her wand tip lit up. Ron and Harry did the same and they took in the surroundings.

'Where are we?' Ron asked again and Harry said, 'We're in Grimmauld Place aren't we?'

'Yes,' Hermione said tentatively, 'It was the first place I thought. I had heard from Remus earlier that most of the spells are broken except a few protections the Order put on to keep Snape out. It wont last long though.'

'Alright then, what now?' Ron asked.

'We need to figure out where to look first.' Harry said.

'We keep saying that but we never have any answers!' Hermione said angrily leaping up. She walked out of the room they were in, which turned out to be the kitchen, and wandered through the house, Harry walked about as well with Ron next to him allowing her to blow off some steam.

'This place still scares the crap out of me.' Ron said. Harry nodded, in fact for him, the house reminded Harry of the loss of Sirius. He then tried to push the thoughts away and took to staring at the odd assortment of dark objects locked in cabinets.

'Where are you Hermione?' Ron asked, 'In the drawing room.' She called back. They moved to the drawing room with patches of dust lifting from their feet. They found her sitting on the loveseat with tears in her eyes.

'What a wonderful end to the wedding.' She said thickly, Ron quickly dipped next to her and put his arm around her. She laid her head against his shoulder and cried earnestly.

'I hope everyone got out alright. What a crazy night, first the ministry then out home.' Ron said.

'We should let them know we're safe.' Harry said.

'But how?' Ron asked.

'How about a patronus?' Hermione said finally coming around. She sniffed and nodded towards Harry inclining him to do it. He raised his wand and said clearly, 'Expecto Patronum!'

A silver stag burst from his wand tip and cantered about the area. It gently landed before him and Harry murmured to it face, 'Find Ron's family…let them know we're safe.' He said awkwardly. The stag stared at him. Finally Hermione said, 'I think you need to give it something to say.'

'We're safe. Ron, Hermione and I are safe.' Harry said loudly and the stag nodded. It soared through the walls and disappeared leaving them in silence.

'Now what?' Ron said. His stomach growled loudly and Harry said, 'Let's go get some food.' And they left Hermione for the kitchen. They entered and searched the pantry for food goods. They found cans of soup and jam and brought it with them back into the drawing room.

'There isn't much.' Harry said.

'It will do.' Hermione said taking a spoon from Ron and opening the jam jar. They dug in and munched away taking in their situation.

'So any ideas?' Ron asked again, the same questions came into their minds and Harry found no way of answering them. So he took to walking about staring at the walls and finally taking a seat again where Hermione was. Hermione herself had also stood and was reading the tapestry showcasing the family tree of the Black family.

'Harry!' she suddenly gasped.

'What?' he asked.

'Harry come here and look!' she cried eagerly, he and Ron moved swiftly standing and moving to where she was, she then pointed to a name on the tapestry. The name jumped out at him Harry and suddenly he realized what it said.


	4. Chapter 3: RAB Revealed

**Chapter 3: R. A. B Revealed**

_Regulus Arcticus Black_

The letters seemed bolder then they were as they read the name over and over again drinking it in. finally Hermione said 'Harry, his name… the initials are R. A. B.!'

'It's him, it makes sense! Sirius said he had joined the death eaters but was killed!' Harry cried out.

'Maybe it was because he knew too much!' Ron said.

'Maybe it was, but who cares, this is him, the locket was taken by Regulus, so he must have brought it here!' Harry said excitedly. Adrenaline pumped through his blood making his energy go up.

'But where would he have placed it? His bedroom?' Ron asked.

'Harry…' Hermione said in a voice of warning, 'What?' Harry asked distracted.

'Harry don't you remember? Two summers ago, we tossed stuff from this house away…including a locket none of us could open.' Hermione said.

Harry's jaw dropped, 'We were so stupid!' he said punching the wall, Ron however quickly said sharply, 'Don't beat yourself up, we didn't know about horcruxes then!'

'But now what?' Harry asked, then it hit him, 'Kreacher!'

There was a loud crack, and a croaking voice sounded through the room, 'Master called?' and there stood the elf himself, the only known connection to Regulus Black. Kreacher wore a toga now bearing the crest of Hogwarts. He glared at them all but they did not care. Finally Harry spoke.

'Kreacher I want to know about…Regulus.'

'Master Regulus was a brave and wonderful son to my poor mistress.' Kreacher croaked. 'We know that, but we need to know about what happened when Regulus became a death eater, did he ever tell you about a locket?' Harry asked now. Kreacher's eyes became as wide as they could and he began to speak very fast, 'Master Regulus cane one night scared of what he planned on doing… then he left and again came back with something he needed Kreacher to do. Kreacher went with his master and followed him to the place.'

'What place?' Ron asked.

'Kreacher will not answer to filth!'

'Then let me ask, where did you go?' Harry asked, 'To a dark and big lake.' Kreacher choked, his eyes filled with tears that splashed down his wrinkly nose. He rocked back and forth on the dirty floor and began to cry more loudly and in earnest.

'Tell us everything.' Harry ordered gently. Kreacher hiccupped and finally began to tell his tale.

'Master called Kreacher to where he was. Kreacher came and followed Master Regulus down the rocky path and to a green lake. There a boat rested and Master made Kreacher sit in it with him. When there he gave master a awful potion to drink and Kreacher drank it until Kreacher felt ill. When Kreacher stopped drinking Master took the locket and put in the fake. Then they left the lake.' Kreacher croaked.

'What happened when you took the locket?' Hermione asked.

'Master brought Kreacher to their home and told him to never speak about what they did. He then left with the real locket.'

'But it was in the house! How did it get back here?' Harry demanded.

'Master left and Kreacher went back to his duties. Then an hour later Kreacher heard his Master call and Kreacher went to master.'

'He was being hurt by other wizards. The cloaked wizards surrounded Master Regulus as Kreacher hid against a bush by the tree. Finally the others knocked him down and Kreacher tried to stop them. They attacked poor Kreacher andthey began taking turns beating Regulus to the ground. But he never whimpered. Finally Kreacher stunned one and Master took the man's wand and stunned the others. As master laid there he gave Kreacher the locket and told him to take it and do everything to destroy it. Kreacher left his master there and never again was master seen! Oh my poor mistress cried and cried when she heard they found Regulus's body! And Kreacher cried too because Kreacher couldn't break apart the locket! So he hid it…'

'And we threw it out, now did you take it back Kreacher?' Harry quietly asked, Kreacher was still silently crying and whispered, 'Kreacher did take it back…'

'And where is it now?'

Kreacher now sat up sharply and grew angry, 'He took it! That filth took it!' he shouted. Harry stood back and quickly asked, 'Kreacher calm down and tell us his name the thief!'

Kreacher took a deep breath and said, 'Mundungus Fletcher!'

The silence that followed Kreacher's proclamation was long as Harry took in the newly discovered information…the sneaky thief he had came across only the year before with stolen goods from the house he stood in. Harry stood there rigid with anger and adrenaline pulsing through his veins.

'I let him go!' Harry finally said loudly, Hermione looked frightened and said hurriedly, 'Harry just stop and think…we didn't know then.'

'That filthy thief!' Harry cried outraged.

'Calm down mate.' Ron said taking a step towards Harry. Harry took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Finally he took a step backwards and sat down upon the sofa.

'Where would we find Mundungus now?' Hermione asked quietly.

'How about the bars, know any he goes to often?' Ron suggested.

'Kreacher, what sort of bar would Mundungus go to?' Harry asked desperately. Harry was then reminded of how another house elf, Dobby, would assist Harry with information when he thought wrong.

'Kreacher knows of a pub that his master Regulus went to often…very dark and easy to hide in.' Kreacher croaked.

'What's the name?'

'The pub is called the Fire Range.' Kreacher said finally. Harry nodded and stated blandly, 'Kreacher I want you to go back to Hogwarts and keep an eye out for any signs of Voldemort or death eaters around the school alright?'

'Yes master.' Kreacher said and with a loud crack Kreacher was gone leaving the three teenagers alone in the dark house.

'The Fire Ranger…I think it's not far…' Ron said after a moment or two of silence. Harry nodded and they decided to rest for the night. They settled in after Hermione used as many protective spells she could think of on the house first.

Harry fell asleep very quickly but his dreams became very realistic. He was standing in the Hogwarts courtyard and the sun was barely up. Harry felt suddenly so calm and happy to be back in his true home. Then he heard footsteps and turned to see a beautiful pure white horse gallop towards him. The horse had a white tail and mane and its eyes were a stunning onyx that pulled Harry in. he opened his mouth slightly and raised a hand upwards to pat it. The horse neighed as he did and turned to the side and began to trot away.

Harry rushed to follow it and soon he was walking through a forest. The rain began and gently pattered against his skin, he found the horse a bit further up waiting for him. The horse tossed its head towards a glowing light, Harry tried to make the light out but soon it eloped him and the horse. He cried out as it blinded him. It was then that Harry woke up from his dream.

As Harry turned onto his stomach and attempted to sleep again another man tossed and turned in his slumber. As he did his dream took over his mind…

The Fire Range stood before him as Severus slightly walked down the dirty cobbled street. He entered and found his acquaintances awaiting for him. As he moved to take a seat the light from the candle closest flickered before her face. His eyes found hers and she stared deeply into his soul it seemed. Severus stopped and stared at the young girl, her body was frail and every bone seemed shown through her pale robes. Her dark eyes seemed to reflect his own onyx eyes and her lips formed two words.

'Help us.'

'How?' he whispered stepping in front of her. He brought his hand up to her face and moved a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. Her eyes widened at the movement and she spoke once more.

'Tell me where to go to find the key to his soul.'

Severus thought wildly, all her knew was what a foolish old man had told him one cold night. And now everything that was planned had unravelled and their plot had become fruitless. How could he find a way to stop the Dark Lord?

'By telling me everything.' She said as though she heard his thoughts, he looked scared that she heard all he thought, she gave a sad smile and said, 'I think we have a connection, one that is meant to help me.'

'What are trying to do?' he asked her.

'Destroy Voldemort.' She said before walking away. Severus felt so shocked he woke suddenly from his slumber. As he turned onto his side he heard a wolf howl into the moon and Severus closed his eyes again hoping for a dreamless sleep now. The night once again fell silent.

As he slept Harry also slept and had a very strange dream. The dream had him standing within the forest where a gleaming white horse stood, and surprisingly eyed him and spoke in a whisper, 'Where is the Horcruxes?'

'Scattered.' Harry echoed, 'Name the first one.' The horse said again, and Harry began to relive the tale of the lake with Dumbledore, he felt relieved almost to reveal everything.

But then something slipped, a noise disturbed their sleep and woke Harry from his dream. The horse and girl was gone.


	5. Chapter 4: Mundungus Cornered

**Chapter 4: Mundungus Cornered**

Suddenly the night was broken by a tapping sound against their bedroom door. Harry and the others woke instantly and Harry grabbed his wand from beside him on the pillow and pointed it at the door.

From there Hermione used her wand and opened the door, a soft sound came to their ears and they watched as the familiar stag trotted back into the room.

'Your patronus!' Hermione squealed . the patronus came closer and behind it they spotted another gleaming animal, this one a rodent.

Then the patronus spoke in Bill's voice, 'We found everyone Harry, everyone is fine…except Charlie, Charlie didn't make it. And the Burrow is gone. Stay wherever you are and give us a sign when you need help, don't do anything rash.' With that the patronus disappeared into a puff of white gleaming smoke.

There was silence then in the room, Harry felt he could hardly breath, the thought of losing Charlie hurt his throat, Ron beside him had tears falling down his long nose and Hermione gave a hearty sniff.

Harry glanced at his stag and it gently lowered its head, he raised a hand and gently touched its nose, it then burst into nothing more then smoke and was gone. Harry felt that the whole world was now on the brink of death and turmoil. His world seemed shrinking around him…the Weasley's had no home and lost a son…

'Harry...' Hermione said softly after a moment or two, 'We have to finish it.'

'I know.' Harry said, 'I know.'

After a moment or two of silence they settled back into bed but Harry knew that none of them would sleep that night.

Harry got up that morning feeling tired and agitated. The day seemed surreal to him as he dress; he then moved to wake both Ron and Hermione next to him. After taking a moment to sort through the dry good foods in the pantry, they packed some bags and began to plan their attack.

'So I found a map in one of the sitting room drawers, the Fire Range is only a mile outside of the city.' Hermione said bossily. Harry nodded taking it all in and then he finally said, 'I think we should leave soon, maybe an hour or half-hour just for the coverage from the mist.'

Ron nodded looking determined while Hermione's face whitened with fear. After finishing their packing and finding some thick cloaks for the oncoming winter weather Harry gently unlocked the door and opened it.

'Let's go.' Harry whispered as he threw the cloak over them concealing them. Hermione whipped out a quick cleansing spell that covered their footprints as they walked as to not bring about any suspicions.

The three took their time as the cloak was far too big for them now. They avoided the crowds until they reached the inner city. Harry felt unsure but Hermione pointed out that the city was full of muggles and Voldemort would not attack them there. So in the end he accepted and removed the cloak off of their shoulders. They hurried through the bustle of early shoppers and workers. As they passed Harry couldn't help eyeing those that passed them and the buildings that followed; his eyes seemed to slide across another inn named The Brazilian.

Eventually they walked out of the city and onto the edges of town. The houses became older and slightly dingier. Finally Hermione pointed and there stuck between a pawn shop and a abandoned car dealership was a small pub. The sign tweaked in the wind and the dragon upon it seemed to glare down a warning upon them.

Right before entering Hermione pulled Harry into the alleyway beside the building. He hit the wall bemusedly as she threw the cloak on him and breathed, 'I don't think you should be seen!'

'Good point.' Ron said softly as they entered with Harry behind them.

The inside of The Fire Range was as gloomy as the outside. The windows were frosted with dirt and grim. The tables were small and rigid. The bartender was a stout man that had a long grey goatee and small round glasses. He glared at them as Hermione made room below their feet for Harry under the table.

'Go ask the barman if Dung comes in often.' Ron mumbled to her, Hermione's eyes widened and she gulped, 'Why me?'

'Because you're not as obvious, I am a Weasley.' Ron answered. Hermione surveyed him oddly and Harry gave a kick to their shins.

'What?'

'Hurry up will you just do it!' Harry hissed. Hermione nodded and stood; from there she stepped uneasily towards the bar.

'Excuse me sir, I was wondering if a man stops by often…Mundungus Fletcher?' Hermione said nervously, the bartender stared at her down his long nose and said gruffly, 'Comes in everyday round three. Why you wanna know?'

'I was planning on…buying some assortments.' Hermione said sweetly. The man nodded and she then asked for some water. She returned moments later with two glasses. She then took her own and slipped it down below the Harry. Then her and Ron shared their own.

Finally at quarter to four the door swung open and Harry spilled his water. Hermione gasped just as Harry moved the table cloth to see better and caught the familiar smell of mixed tobacco and ale.

'He took the seat far away from us, did you think he noticed us?' Ron whispered, Harry kicked them again and said, 'Hermione, move to the left to keep out of his eye line.'

'Don't we want to speak with him?' Hermione asked sounding alarmed, 'Not yet.' Harry muttered, 'We don't want to make a scene, just keep an eye on him.'

After an hour of waiting Harry gave them a sharp jab indicating they should leave. Hermione and Ron both stood at the same time to cover Harry. They quickly and quietly left the bar.

It was only a moment too soon that they left for soon the door opened again and Mundungus came out groggy and staggering. He paused and finally caught sight of them, his mouth gaped and Harry stepped silently behind him. Hermione and Ron meanwhile cornered Mundungus with their wands raised.

'Don' hurt me!' Mundungus shouted.

'Why shouldn't we?' Ron snarled.

'I didn' do anythang!' Mundungus said. Hermione rolled her eyes and raised her wand a bit higher, 'Let's see then how'll you'll answer, tell us do you still have much of what you stole from Sirius's house?'

'Look he's bleedin' dead and I don' think he'd care-'

'Do you have a locket?' Hermione cut through coolly. Mundungus blinked into silence. He gulped and mumbled, 'Maybe I sold it.'

'You better not have!' Ron growled. Sparks shot out of his wand and hit Mundungus on the nose leaving a burnt scar.

'Ow!' Mundungus yelled trying to back away. Harry took the chance and grabbed him the shoulder blades. Mundungus yelled in shock and glanced behind him trying to find out what was holding him.

'Don't do anything stupid.' Harry hissed in his ears. Mundungus blinked and said roughly, 'So maybe I still got it. Why ya need it?'

'Because we do.' Hermione said, 'Hand it over.'

Mundungus frowned and said, 'I sold it to some hag.'

'Liar.' Harry said and he felt a pulsing anger ripple through him suddenly, all the emotions that flew through him, from losing Charlie to Hogwarts closing just made him so angry he threw Mundungus as hard as he could, the drunk crumpled to the ground before them.

'Harry!' Hermione reprimanded, Harry however removed his cloak and held his wand in front of him, 'I will give you twos seconds to hand it over or we'll attack you.'

Mundungus leapt up and pulled his own wand out, he stared between the three and stepped back. At that precise moment a voice called clearly through the mist, 'Stupefy!'

Mundungus keeled over and was knocked out by the time he landed on the dirt. Before him stood a girl with stunning robes on. She stepped near them and Harry focused in on her black eyes. Her thin face was framed with white blonde hair that cascaded down her back.

'Better check all his pockets.' She said softly.

'Who are you?' Ron asked rudely.

'My name is Anastasia and I am looking for you Harry potter.' she said.

'Why me?' he asked.

'I want to help you end Lord Voldemort.' She said simply, 'Beside you'll need some help.'

Hermione was also frowning but quickly bent down and searched Mundungus. She eventually stood again and waved something in her hand; the locket.

'Great let's get rid of it.' Ron said turning his back on the new girl, she however said coolly, 'And how do you plan on it?'

'What?' Harry asked, 'How do you plan on destroying it? You think a simple spell will suffice?' she asked, her eyes piercing him. Harry gulped and said, 'Well how would we?'

'Try this.' She said drawing something from her cloak she drew a small axe, the silver handle had many emeralds and sapphires glistering upon it. Writing was scripted also on the blade in a language they didn't know.

'It is goblin made, their power is incredible and their weaponry very durable. It should work well.' She told them.

'How do you know we want to destroy the locket?' Hermione asked shrewdly.

'Besides that you just ensured it, I have been told to help your quest.' Anastasia said. Hermione flushed and Harry hurried said, 'May I see it then, your axe?'

'Of course.' Anastasia answered. However before she could hand it over a voice sounded through the mist.

'WHOS OVER THERE?' a man yelled rushing forward, Harry glanced behind him and spotted one of the death eaters from the wedding night. The man suddenly grinned and cried out, 'POTTER!'

'Come on Harry, not here!' Hermione moaned grabbing his arm, Ron sent a stunner towards the man but it was easily deflected. Anastasia then led them through the alleyway towards a dead-end. When they reached the brick wall she muttered some quick words the tapped her wand against it. The wall sprang open and she dragged them through.

'Whoa.' Ron said as they stopped running and were suddenly in the heart of London, 'How did we get back here?' Hermione demanded.

'I know this side of town easily, some of the buildings are magically enhanced to protect wizards in time of crisis such as the war.' Anastasia answered.

'I've never heard of that.' Ron said.

'Well you have to ask the right people and the right questions.' Anastasia said leading the way through the bustle. As she did Hermione managed to throw the cloak over Harry without notice of those around them. He followed invisible as they ended up in front of a small inn. Harry gaped at it finally realizing it was the inn he notice earlier, The Brazilian. They entered silently and followed Anastasia up to her bedroom.

Once inside Harry removed the cloak and Hermione placed the locket on the desk before them.

'Now what?' she asked.

'The axe.' Harry asked, and Anastasia complied. Harry stared at the glittering emerald snake emblem upon the golden locket. It seemed daunting and teased them in the light. Harry then swung but the locket remained intact after the blow.

'It didn't work.' Hermione said, 'Wait try speaking to it Harry, like you did with the chamber.' Ron said eagerly.

Harry forced himself to stare at the snake, it seemed to be moving for him and his voice came out as a hiss as he spoke the next word, '_Open._'

The locket clicked and opened. As it did Harry tensed for something to crawl out of it.

However instead the locket held black ooze, it begin to dribble over its side and onto the floor, soon the ooze grew and began to fill the floor.

'Sick!' Ron cried, 'It burns!' Hermione shrieked as some touched her toes and burned away the soul of her shoe. She leapt onto the bed and Ron followed. The locket shook and fell the floor spilling mounds of black thick ooze as Harry and Anastasia leapt onto the desk.

'Stop it!' Hermione shrieked.

'Harry hack at it!' Ana yelled. Harry swung the axe towards the opened locket. It hit the centre and a scream tore through the room and their ears. Finally the locket gave a shudder and the ooze stopped flowing from it and began what was on the floor also began to harden into a solid.

Finally silence rang through the room and Harry mumbled, 'That was easy.'

'Easy?' Ron echoed in disbelief, Hermione meanwhile took out her wand and aimed it at the floor, '_Evanesco_.' She said clearly beginning to clear the floor. Anastasia helped as well and soon the floor was ooze free.

'Now,' Harry said dropping into the chair by the desk where he stood, 'How did you find us and about the horcruxes?'

'A dream' Anastasia said, 'A dream?' Harry echoed, 'With a white horse that spoke me to in a boy's voice, he told me of how to get rid of Voldemort and where to find the locket.' Anastasia told them. Harry was taken aback and said, 'I had a dream where the same horse spoke in a girl's voice and asked me to relieve everything that happened on the lake.'

'And here we are.' Anastasia said. Rona and Hermione seemed lost beyond the connection that came between Harry and Anastasia. After a moment then of silence Harry finally spoke in a commanding voice.

'We need help and you seem to have an edge to help us, any clue on where the next one is?' Harry asked.

'Give me time, for now, let's rest and toss that horrible locket away. It's done' Anastasia said. Ron complied and the three became four with the light turned off for them to rest.


	6. Chapter 5: Refuge in a Dream

**Chapter 5: Refuge in a Dream**

Severus was rocking in an aged rocking chair, back and forth, as the sun slowly crept up in the morning. He was in his old house, at Spinner's End, and all seemed peaceful. He glanced over at the bed to his right and watched the young girl sleep soundly in her bed. They had spent the evening doing nothing but talking with each other and soon she fell into a slumber.

She woke after a few more minutes and raised her head slightly off the pillow. Her eyes were just like his, dark and seemingly endless; her hair however was a dazzlingly blonde, almost white. She looked so similar, yet do so different from him at the same time.

She smiled graciously and asked in a soft voice, 'What time is it?'

'It is early.' Severus answered smiling. She would be the only person now to earn the right to see him smile. He watched her throw off the blanket and stand from her bed. The soft mint, green robes hung off of her thin frame as she stretched her body.

'You should be eating more.' He commented. She laughed and playfully retorted, 'Look who's talking! You could probably do with a few more meals.'

Severus laughed, another rarity he only saved for her. She stepped closer to him. He stood now as well, and said softly, 'You could always stay for breakfast…'

'But you would miss it.' She said, he frowned and asked confusedly, 'Miss what?'

'You would miss the day.' She said simply. She then walked out of the room and he took a moment to absorb what she had said before following. However by the time he had stepped into the sitting room, she was gone and the world around him was replaced by something a lot more unpleasant, reality.

Severus had simply walked out of his dream and into the horde where the death eaters were hiding out. He hated being there among the evil. Everything about them was dirty, dank and reminded him of what he could've had and given up.

He dressed silently into his usual black and worn robes. He came upon the group and sat down nearest to Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa. It had been a rough and uneasy takeover of the ministry, and Severus was unsure oh where their lord's madness would take them next.

'Now my closest friends, the time is soon coming upon us to make the most daring move.' Voldemort told them.

'I will need from you Severus, a list of all of the secret passageways into and out of Hogwarts.' Voldemort barked. Severus inwardly flinched realizing that was where he wanted to take over next.

'My lord you really wish to take on the school?' Lucius asked, his voice higher then usual.

'Why not?' Bellatrix Lestrange cackled insanely, 'The school is emptied mostly it shall be an easy take but to knock only a few teachers!'

'Exactly, after that we shall announce another attack on every man woman and child!' Voldemort laughed. The meeting ended and Severus was given and piece of parchment to write down every bit of information on Hogwarts he knew. Afterwards he was allowed to leave and quickly moved back to his own bed. He collapsed on it and though bitterly of how he came to be there. From betraying his love, Delilah, his mind fluttered to only a year or so ago when he betrayed the man who had seemingly saved him from exile.

The others came in and cluttered about getting ready for bed. Severus turned on his side and closed his eyes in order to ignore them. His mind began to wander through his own memories.

_Severus was tired from death eater duties. He had been going between Order meetings and death eater meetings and was growing weary from bouncing between the two. He was striding through the castle carrying various papers and assignments he was writing out for the school year; it was a warm August night. As he entered the castle he heard a soft groan from one of the stairwells.. he stopped and listened. The groan grew louder ever so slightly, but it was enough for him to find the source and gasp._

_'Albus!' Severus cried bending down and aiding the poor older wizard in a better sitting position. He drew his wand and caught sight of Albus's hand. One was normal, yet the other was black and dripping in blood and ooze._

_'You…were not in your office…' Albus managed to say through clenched teeth and ragged breath. Severus began to speak spells and moved his wand over Albus's hand and body. He kept working not letting his eyes leave the elder man before him._

_'Severus…this is magic you cannot stop.' Albus moaned._

_'Keep quiet and I can heal you!' Severus said sharply. Albus smiled bitterly, 'This is dark magic beyond even your capabilities.'_

_'well then I can at least buy you some time.' Severus said, 'What sort of magic was used?'_

_'I cannot tell you…to tell you would ruin everything…'_

_'Something no doubt that deals with Potter, you cannot trust me what you have entrusted to him and because of it you may die! Now tell me Albus!' Severus said angrily. Albus winced and muttered after a moment or two of silence, 'Horcrux magic.'_

_Severus was in shock...what would Albus and Potter have to do with something as dark and evil as horcruxes?_

_'Albus…I have stopped most of it but soon…you'll have only such a time before…' here Severus could not continue. Albus smiled sadly and whispered, 'Thank you Severus.'_

_'Why would you deal with such dark energy?' Severus asked. Albus bit his lip and said, 'In order to defeat Voldemort, one must defeat his horcruxes.'_

_'He made them then?' Severus asked feeling his stomach drop a few inches._

_'Yes, many and they are hidden about. I am trying my best…but now…' here Albus stopped. Severus nodded understanding what he meant. Finally Severus helped Albus up and walked him to his office._

_'Severus, if I tell you…would you please promise me to only keep this to yourself but help Harry on his journey?' Albus asked at the door. Severus nodded curtly and followed the elderly wizard inside._

_When Severus walked inside Albus was gone and there she stood. Her hair fell down her back elegantly and her dark eyes sparkle with happiness at the sight of him._

_'Severus…' she whispered._

_'Tell me everything he had told you that night…'_

_'Tell me…Severus?'_

'Severus?' said another, much louder voice, he opened his eyes and found a pair of grey eyes on his own. He sat up to see the young Malfoy watching him. Draco seemed thinner then ever now and his robes much too large. His once glamorous hair was now filthy and he had lost his swagger.

'Severus are you okay?' Draco asked. Severus nodded and Draco sat down on the end of Severus's bed.

'I hate it here.' Draco said softly, 'I hate everything in this place and the people. And I hate most of all the stupid plan.'

'Yes, it is horrible, I have heard from Yaxley that many families have found refuge in Hogwarts…when it is attacked no one is to be left alive.' Severus said.

'Yeah…but…I don't think I could do the other plan…' Draco said looking quite frightened. Severus sucked in his breath, another plan, one he was not told of?

'What plan?' he asked feeling startled. Draco looked surprised and replied, 'You weren't told? Well I'm supposed to capture a friend of Harry Potter's and torture them while he comes…at Hogwarts where everyone will be so we can trap Potter and Voldemort can finally kill him.'

'Strange how he did not tell me.' Severus said. Draco nodded, 'Maybe,' the younger wizard said hesitantly, 'he doesn't trust you as much anymore?'

'Here's hoping you are wrong.' Severus said, Narcissa then called Draco to her and the young Malfoy left. Severus settled down in his bed again feeling more uneasy then before. Had Voldemort truly lost faith in Severus?

Anastasia woke suddenly. Her mind had wandered in and out of the man's dream and now she realized what it meant, a way for her to find out about the horcruxes.

As she stood and dressed her mind drifted to how this all came to be with her.

_'Anastasia where are you?' the tiny house elf, Misty, called. Misty was standing on their porch. Their house sat upon a cliff where the gentle waves struck against the land. Anastasia skipped as she moved back to her home. Her mother had passed away only a year or so ago and Anastasia was stuck living in her home with only her house elf. Her caretaker was grimacing when she arrived and Anastasia at once felt an incredible power as she entered their home._

_'Ah this must be Anastasia.' said a voice. In one of the seats in the living room was an old man. He wore the most colourful robes Anastasia had ever seen. His eyes were a brighter blue then her mothers had been and he smiled brightly down at them._

_'Hello Anastasia, I have come in order to pass on what was meant to be yours.' He said after introducing himself as Albus Dumbledore. Anastasia had remembered tales of the great wizard from her mother._

_'What is it?' Anastasia asked, Albus smiled and gave her a package that included a cloak, map of England, broom and an axe. The axe was silver even on the handle, and had beautiful amethysts and rubies encrusted upon it. It alone seemed to radiate magic and power in her hands._

_'You're great grandfather on your mother's side was renowned for working with goblins. This was presented to him from them as a gift.' Albus said. Ana looked at him confusingly and asked, 'Why would I need it?'_

_'I am here to ask for your help. You have a great power and a chance to aid the world in need.' Albus said. Ana was shocked, how did he know of her gift?_

_'What do you want me to do?' she asked._

_'I am afraid that I am in a state soon of which I will no longer be here in this world. I need someone to journey and find the missing links in stopping Lord Voldemort, your mother has no doubt told you of his return?'_

_Ana nodded, 'What exactly am I need for?'_

_'I need you to protect Harry Potter. He will be trying to defeat Voldemort and will need help.' Albus said._

_'I am giving you these objects for your journey, you will be informed when necessary. I think the signs will be very obvious.'_

_'I guess, thank you for telling me this.' Anastasia said. She felt an unease with what he told her next, about the horcruxes and how to destroy them. Supposedly according to him, using a magically enhanced weapon would be the only way, and her axe would be one of them. She absorbed the information and soon he was ready to leave. As she gave him his cloak she noticed her burnt hand but said nothing. Nor did he._

_'Remember to follow your dreams. You have a great connection with the dream world and it will be your best ally. Take car Anastasia.' Albus said. Before he left though, she grabbed his arm and asked in a hurried voice, 'Did you ever know who my father was?'_

_'I'm sorry, but perhaps you dreams will lead you to the answer.' Albus said._

_'That's not good enough.' Anastasia demanded._

_Albus sighed and said, 'I promise you that if you help me, I will give you the answers, all of them. I do know who your father is and will tell you when this is all over.'_

_'Thank you.' She said. When he left Ana felt that the only way to find out the truth was to do what he asked. She would travel when the time came and search for the boy named Harry Potter then help him destroy Voldemort._

Anastasia blinked. It was a horrible though of realization to her, when she had found an old paper, that told of Dumbledore's death. She would never know now, the truth about her father.

'Ana, are you okay?' Harry asked, he was watching her, and she had not noticed that he had walked into her room. She smiled and nodded, 'I'm fine Harry.'

Harry smiled, she felt it calming to her watching his lips turn upward. She shook the thoughts out of her head and they regrouped to discuss where to go next.

'I know its obvious, but maybe he wanted it that way.' She told them. Hermione still looked sceptical and said, 'Yes but a horcrux in the orphanage?'

'I'm going to take the chance.' Harry said, Ron looked surprised, but readily agreed, Hermione bit her lip but soon also agreed. Anastasia nodded feeling determined as she rolled up the map of England.


	7. Chapter 6: The Orphanage

**Chapter 6: The Orphanage**

Harry felt his throat tighten as they apparated to the location of the orphanage. The building was almost the exact same as it was in Dumbledore's pensive memory. It was just as shabby and just as gloomy.

They entered the front door to find that no one was around. Or so it seemed for then as they walked down the dirty hallway came an elderly woman and a bottle of gin.

'Down the hatch it goes my fair friend!' she cried happily chugging some of it. Hermione forced herself to ignore the woman and point to a flight of stairs. The shadows around them seemed to creep closer as though enclosing them into a web of darkness. However the sun was shining brightly outside; the windows were very, very dirty and provided little light for them to see with. All of them pulled out their wands except for Harry who seemed to know the way.

They walked down the hallway and stopped at the first door, Ron was about to open the door when a shout from behind made them all jump.

'Don't go in there!' the old lady cried rushing forward, she shoved both Ana and Hermione out of the way to reach Ron before he opened the door, 'Don't do that!' she snarled at him as he back away from her looking flabbergasted at her sight. Her dress was torn and raggedy and her hair flew in every direction and was a steel grey.

'Please!' she said, although she now seemed to be speaking to her bottle, 'It never is good you know, to do that. Bad, very bad indeed.'

'What's bad?' Harry asked cautiously, 'Going into Tom's old room.' said the old woman.

'Why is it bad?'

'He came back long ago, yes he did, gave me a bottle of gin just like what old Mrs. Cole drank…before…before, oh you know what I mean!' she said smiling now at her gin bottle. Ron seemed unnerved and backed away from her.

'What happened to this Mrs. Cole?' Ana asked softly, the old woman's eyes grew bright and wide as she muttered very fast, 'Oh what does she want-beggar I think not! Cole knew he'd comeback, got no where to go, filthy dirt bag he was, he came and why stick your nose in other people's business?'

'Tom Riddle came back then?' Hermione asked her, the woman settled herself on the floor in front of the door and only nodded vigorously.

'When he came back, did he put something in this room?' she then asked, the old woman shrugged, 'He argued indeed with Mrs Cole, he did, he did! And she got mad but he grew quiet, then she did too. Haven't seen her since.'

'Since she went into his room?' Hermione asked sounding perplexed, the old woman nodded, 'I had to take over, only had a few kids but when the first bang came, I ran and hid…'

'Did Tom make the bang?' Harry know asked, the woman suddenly stood and pierced him with her bright brown eyes, they seemed to bulge, 'He came out when I was feeding Charley but he didn't see me, he made light appear and then the bang happened, out of a stick he did made no sense, none at all he just laughed and left laughing he was.' The old woman then lapsed into silence.

'Please move.' Ana said softly. The old woman did not seem to hear but was mumbling with her bottle.

'So he came and killed them all?' Hermione whispered, Ron grimaced, 'Except her.' He muttered drawing his wand higher in case of attack.

'It seems so.' Ana said softly opening the door to Tom's old room. And with a deep breath, courtesy of Ron, they entered.

The room was as bare as Harry remembered. The wardrobe was shut tight and the bed was covered only in a blanket of dust. The window was barred shut magically and the only light in the room was a glowing lock holding the wardrobe shut.

'How do we open it?' Ron asked, Ana smirked, 'Allow me.' and with that she drew her axe, it glowed in her hands and she swung it against the lock. Suddenly, as though lighting had struck within the room, the lock broke loudly and fell to the floor. The dust became unsettled and rose to their knees and above.

'Holy crap!' Ron said weakly, Hermione was shaking and she steadied herself by holding onto him. Harry blinked then muttered, 'Is it open?'

'I used my think that, yes it did work. I believe but we must wait for this insane amount of dust to level out first.' She said.

Suddenly as the dust began to settle, something moved within the now opened wardrobe. It shook as something began to crawl out of it.

'What is it?' Hermione asked shrilly, all four stepped back as an old woman unfurled herself out of the wardrobe, as she came out they saw that she was far beyond dead, her skin was waxy and a grey tinged green. Her hair was stuck to her face and stringy and her mouth was halfway opened. When she opened her eyes they were no pupils and only white for eyes. They seemed to stare right through them but Harry felt as though they were looking for _him_.

'It's Mrs Cole!' he said gasping, 'Obviously an inferi now!' Hermione yelled, 'Stun it!' she and Ron tried to stun it but it kept moving for them, 'No use fire!' Harry yelled, Hermione quickly muttered a spell and a jet of blue fire shot from her wand burning the inferi to ashes. As the ashes flew around them in the air something heavy clattered to the ground where the inferi once stood. It was a small gold cup with an emblem of a badger upon it.

'The mark of Hufflepuff!' Hermione squealed rushing to pick it up, she carefully wrapped it in her cloak and stood again, 'Now what?' Ron asked staring between Ana and Harry.

'We must find a way to destroy them.' Myra said, Hermione nodded and stated, 'I say we get back to your room.'

'Well then, lets start to move on, I fear this isn't as safe now.' Ana said they turned to leave but as Harry and Ron were first to hit the door they quickly shut it as the old woman and her bottle were snatched by the appearance of children.

'More like inferi times ten!' Ron shouted as Harry and he attempted to keep them out as they hit and banged the door violently. But suddenly the door burst on them and they were pulled into the hallway's darkness.

'Ron!' Hermione shrieked.

She and Ana rushed at the door springing it open they hurtled down the hallway following the struggle between Harry, Ron and the inferi. Although they were children mainly they seemed to have incredible strength.

'Hang on!' Ana shouted as Hermione burned several away, it was becoming harder to keep track and as Ron screamed as one bite him hard on the neck Harry felt a slimy hand touch his arm he spun around to come face to face with a fully grown adult inferi.

'Shit!' he yelled as it grabbed him by the throat, he felt its clutches tighten around his neck, strangling him, his breath unable to continue.

Ana swung her axe furiously against them hacking away bits of their form. As she did Hermione finally managed to free Ron, he was bleeding and seemed unable to fight back as he stayed slumped in the inferi's arms. Hermione and Ana both aimed fire at it as it fell back then they sprang into a run towards the door. Harry filled his head with such anger, anger at Albus for not helping him more, and most of all for Voldemort, the man that stole his chance for a family once, and now again.

Harry closed his eyes unable to fight anymore. The building shook as the ground beneath them shook with Ana as she sent spell after spell with Hermione by her side. Finally Ana spotted the electrical box and swung her axe as hard as she could, Hermione at the same time sent a spark from her wand at the box, making it erupt into flames. A fire started and continued and Hermione used her wand to guide the flames towards the inferi and Harry collapsed to the ground after the inferi burned away.

'Harry!' Hermione screamed, then she yelled as loud as she could manage, 'Aguamenti!' and a burst of water streamed from her wand, Ron tried to do the same but turned green as he moved. Harry was lying face down on the ground barely able to breath; Ana calmed herself down enough to grab Harry and run. As she did and as they left the building she began to feel the true wrath of what they were facing; her face fell as she lowered Harry down once they reached an alleyway one street over, she glanced around and though of what would happen if Harry had died…all because of her.

She would have failed.

And with her fear and sadness rain lightly began, she allowed herself now to cry, first slowly then uncontrollably as the rain grew heavier. By the time the firefighters arrived the fire was nearly out and five faces scene entering the building by witnesses were gone.

They had side apparated the two injured to Ana's room at the Inn. All was quiet considering it was still daytime. Ron shook his head barely awake himself now as Ana brought in Harry to the living room area.

'But is it safe at all?' Ron managed to asked setting down on the floor and collapsing as Ana placed Harry on the couch.

'What now?' Harry moaned; they jumped looking startled at Harry abrupt wake and were shocked to see him manage to sit up.

'What happened?' Harry said, 'We caused enough fire to stop them, but I am not sure about staying here. We may have to bring him to Hogwarts for healing.' Hermione whispered, Harry nodded and rubbed his painfully hurting neck. Ana then bent down and placed a cloth to his neck putting on pressure to the wound.

'But we have it?' Harry asked, he tried to ignore the incredible scent next to him. Anastasia reminded him of being in Aunt Petunia's garden with various flowers, but also of something else he couldn't place.

Hermione smiled slightly and she pulled out of her pocket the small cup. They all stared at until Ron stirred slightly, but after a tense moment watching him his breathing kept up as he rested still, 'Let's heal you both up before we get rid of the wretched thing. Pass me that book over there Hermione, it has some healing spells in it.'

They worked endlessly it seemed on Ron. The wounds from the inferi wound would not stay shut. Eventually Ana made a herbal concoction that kept the wound from bleeding but he was still very pale and could hardly keep his eyes open.

'It's as good as its going to get.' She said finally later that night. Hermione had sneaked out to grab food and now returned with a grim face and an added item.

'It's a newspaper from yesterday, look!' she cried tossing it before them. Harry, who was now feeling better glanced down at it and felt a weight drop into his stomach, the headline read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY CLOSED DUE TO ATTACK!

'The article goes on about how they don't know how many survivors there are…it seems it was death eaters and they have control over the school now.' Hermione read with tears forming in her eyes.

Suddenly something below made them stop, the lonely and seemingly always empty inn's door bell jingled as someone entered it.


	8. Chapter 7: Healing with Remus

**Chapter 7: Healing with Remus**

'I've got them upstairs sir.' said a voice loudly from below, Ana put a finger to her lips and they stopped speaking to hear below them. The Innkeeper was speaking to another person, 'She's been sleeping there for a month now, the other three came about a week or so ago. Yup they paid before hand and have enjoyed the stay.'

Ana looked frightened and quickly waved her wand, the items surrounding them, such as their maps, cloaks and books, along with the herbs flew to her and she shoved them in a large bag of hers. As she did Harry stood and so did Hermione, footsteps were heard coming up the stairs.

'In here!' a loud voice said from outside, figures began to try to open the door and Hermione waved her wand silently to lift Ron up towards the fireplace. With a second swish of her wand she caused the fire to disappear in the fireplace. But it was too late.

'THERE'S A LIGHT IN THERE! WE'RE GOT EM!' the voice yelled and suddenly the door was blasted open and many death eaters rushed in.

'Shit!' Ana said and as the door was blasted open she sent a stunner, as did Harry. Hermione then tried to attack but they easily knocked her down with a stunner. As Harry aimed another voice shouted, 'STUPEFY!'

The death eater aiming towards him fell to the ground as Lupin flew into the room, 'I knew you would come this way!' Lupin nearly shouted ran to them with such speed Harry only saw a blur as he aided them against the last two death eaters. Soon when all were knocked out Lupin shot a spell at the fire and a flame erupted.

'Hurry follow me.' He said tossing floo powder into the fire causing it to turn green. They followed him into the fire carrying Ron and Hermione. When they landed inside the new house Lupin waved his wand over the fireplace and the flames were gone instantly.

'I made sure to leave no trace or memories.' He said.

'Where are we?' Harry asked as Lupin bent down and woke Hermione. He paused on his way to help Ron and said, 'At my house, a safe place for Order members.'

He muttered spells across Ron and his wounds. Ana explained what had happened, but luckily she left out the horcrux part. Also Lupin seemed not bothered by the obvious reason why they were attacked by inferi that was out and only nodded.

'His wounds aren't that bad, you did a good job on them. Let's get him warm and you all some food.' Remus said and he lifted Ron. He then carried Ron into a spare bedroom as they wandered through the house. It was small and shabby but also very cozy. Eventually Remus corralled them into his small kitchen and lit a fire in there for them to warm up by as he cooked a meal.

Harry felt the softness of the bed was like no other when they went to sleep for the night. He finally had the appreciation for Madam Pomfrey after having to suffer healing from anyone else. The imprint of the inferi's hand was still mark on his neck as though it had been burned there.

'How did you know we were there?' Harry asked on the second day they were with Lupin. Ron was feeling better and was now sitting with Harry, Hermione and Remus at the dinner table.

'We've been trying to follow you since the wedding and we got your message. Since I live close by I searched by the area of town where the orphanage burnt down. It was rather odd for it to catch fire and I happen to be by it that day and asked a few people. They all said that they saw only four teenagers entering it before the fire started.' Lupin explained, 'I just kept my eyes open and looked everywhere that you might hide, and one of them was the inn.'

'So who is she?' he asked them now.

'Ana? We met her and she knew about…the journey we were on. We took her along after she saved us and has been helping us since.' Harry said simply. Remus was surprised by being cut off so easily but did not take it personally.

'Where is Ana now?' Ron asked. Harry shrugged, they had not seen her for a few hours now.

'She'll come back.' Harry said.

As they rested, far off in Hogwarts, Severus walked solemnly about the halls of the magnificent school. Severus had not participated in the killings when they took over the school, it had been the easiest so far with only a few surviving. Severus felt glad that most of his fellow teachers, Minerva, Filius, and others, survived. Some however had met gruesome deaths, such as Horace Slughorn who died in the hands of the werewolf Greyback.

Severus finally ended up outside. The air seemed comforting to him as he breathed in deeply. The sun was setting and had been casting beautiful rays of reds and yellows. He walked down to Hagrid's empty hut and felt empty himself. Hogwarts was not the same he realized without the bustle of students and teachers and ghosts.

As he walked along the forest edge he felt the trees speak to him. The moved with the wind blowing and creaked with each branch movement. He stopped at one point to watch a thestral run away at the sound of footstep. The timid creature seemed elegant against the greens and browns of it surroundings.

Suddenly it seemed the tress were speaking his names as they bent, he heard a gentle whisper, 'Severus…' and did a turn around to figure out where it came from. Finally he found a beautiful horse walking towards him. It was a bright white and had dark glowing eyes. It stepped towards him and he gently raised a hand and began to pat it. The horse nestled its head against his neck and shoulder blade. He smiled and felt suddenly calm. It was as if a sign was given and Severus knew that everything would somehow work out. He knew what to do and in one motion took out his wand and muttered, 'Accio Sorting Hat!'

Suddenly a dirty and ragged hat flew into his hand and he tied it to the neck of the horse. It had seemed to be the right thing to do. He remembered how the moment they had taken over the school Voldemort tried to enter the headmaster's office yet it would never open for him.

He walked back to the castle. As he stepped into the Great Hall many seemed agitated and he was instantly bombarded with death eaters surrounding him. They also seemed very angry at him.

'Where were you?' Rabastan demanded.

'Walking.' Severus answered.

'Well you've been avoiding us and your duties!' Yaxley snarled.

'I need space so I took a bloody walk!' Snape snapped.

'Well, while you were gone one of us got captured by the Order, my brother!' Rabastan yelled. Both men pulled out their wands, as did Severus. However he was quickly disarmed by someone from behind.

Bellatrix stood there wild with her wand out. She easily caught Severus' wand and seemed beyond any help. Her eyes bulged and her chest heaved and she screeched, 'THE BLOOD TRAITORS TOOK MY HUSBAND!'

'Calm down Bella!' said a voice, she spun around to see the dark lord himself step towards them his nostrils flared.

'Leave Severus alone all three of you. Now!' Voldemort hissed angrily. The others slinked away looking sulky and Voldemort glared after them. After a moment of silence he turned to Severus and spoke in a whisper.

'I hear you enjoy alone time.' Voldemort said. Severus bowed and answered, 'Yes my lord.' He quickly scrambled his thoughts so the dark lord would not see them.

'You feel tiresome of my orders?'

'No milord. I am just…'

'Just what?' Voldemort asked.

'I'm just drained my lord. Everything has been so fast for me. And being back here reminds me of my past life. And all the lies.' Severus said. Voldemort nodded.

'I understand, but Severus, be careful of how many walks you do take.' Voldemort said delicately. Severus did not rise until Voldemort had left. When Severus stood finally he felt frightened and hurried to his room.

As he snuck back into his bedroom, Harry meanwhile woke from his slumber. He quietly walked down the stairs and found the older wizard still awake. He took a seat beside Remus who was reading quietly by the dying fire.

'I'm just flipping through some memories, our old photo book we made for our school years.' Remus said showing Harry the aged book. Harry took the maroon book and glanced at the photos.

Harry felt a jolt in his stomach when he saw someone very familiar. The boy had untidy black hair and bright hazel eyes framed behind wire glasses. Harry started when he spotted the handsome Sirius Black flying right next to his father. Below there was a caption that read:

Sirius Black as beater for Gryffindor protects Captain, James Potter who plays seeker, the game was won by Gryffindor, seventy-five to thirty versus Ravenclaw in 19 77.

Harry then smiled again at another picture from the same year with his father, once again, standing after they had won the cup, next to the keeper, who was Remus. Harry felt the smile pull at him when the next picture dating from their final year was something that had the air of infamousness written all over it. It was of Sirius holding the cup laughing as Lily Evans, Harry's mother, was jumping into James's arms kissing him full on the lips. Harry stared hungrily at the family he sorely missed and never knew when something suddenly caught his eyes.

It was the next year after his parents had left Hogwarts. It was Slytherin and their triumphant win against Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw seeker was on the ground upon her broom having just landed. She looked frustrated with herself as above her the seeker in green wrung his hands happily holding the tiny snitch in his hand, his face was handsome with dark hair following his jaw line and his bright brown eyes gleaming in the sun. Harry looked below at the caption and read:

_This year brought the downfall of Ravenclaw who had won most games until the final match by Slytherin. The match ended at one-hundred and forty-eight to one hundred and thirty. The magnificent catch right under Ravenclaw seeker, Janet Lockney's, nose by Regulus Black ended the game in green and silver. _

Harry stared at the handsome brother of Sirius Black. His eyes met the dark pair as he stared intensely as though it would give him an answer. Finally he looked up to see the older man watching his reactions.

'Are you okay?' Remus asked softly. Harry nodded, but the tears burned through his cover and soon he was openly crying. Remus moved closer and hugged Harry, consoling him. They stayed that way for a few moments until a cloak from somewhere chimed.

'Thank you Remus.' Harry said roughly, Remus nodded smiling, 'They'd be proud Harry.' He said. Harry nodded full well knowing who Remus meant. Would his parents really be proud? Was he doing the right thing?

Finally Remus moved to take a nap while Harry found Ron, Hermione awaiting him. They seemed ready for their next move.

'How about getting rid of this bloody thing?' Ron suggested taking the cup out of Ana's bag. It was still rapped in Hermione's robe and glowed menacingly at them.

'How do we, Ana is gone and she has the axe?' Hermione asked frowning.

'Did she say where she was going?' Harry asked, the other two shook their heads but a voice from the door answered, 'I went for a walk and found something of use.' said Ana stepping in the room. As she walked towards them she slipped a piece of cloth out of her robes.

'The sorting hat!' Hermione squealed.

'Yes indeed, a gift from a four legged friend,' Ana said smiling. She then turned to the door and placed a silencing charm upon the room.

'But why?' Ron asked.

'The sword!' Harry cried, Hermione hushed him but he was now full of such excitement he could barely sit still. He leapt up from his chair and took it from Ana.

As he took the hat it grew warm in his fingers and he pulled it on his head thinking hard, we need the sword to help destroy Voldemort…for Dumbledore!

And he felt the hat grow heavy and quickly took it off, as he did the sword fell to the floor with a thud. Harry gently picked up the sword and stared down at the gleaming silver handle. The gigantic rubies gleamed like drops of blood and Harry felt warmth seem through his fingers as he lifted it.

Harry then handed it to Ron. Ron himself looked perplexed at Harry's offer. Harry smiled and said, 'I think it should be a Gryffindor like you.'

'But you're the one!' Ron said. Harry laughed, 'I've used the sword before mate, it's your turn.'

Ron looked between Harry and Hermione, but she only picked the cup up and gently placed it standing upwards before him. She then stepped towards him and kissed him on the lips. Harry laughed and Ana seemed startled. After they broke apart Hermione was blushing and Ron seemed in a daze. His mouth moved like a fish gulping for air until Harry cleared his throat.

'Take it.' Harry said. Ron nodded and took the sword.

'Stab it.' Ana said. Ron nodded again and silently raised the sword. It shook in his hands but he pierced the cup in one stroke. Another scream came from the cup as well as black ooze that seeped from the cracking gold cup. The emblem of the badger was broken and it seemed to be crying in pain before them, black ooze dripping from its eyes.

'That was intense.' Ron said finally. Ana cleaned up the mess and Ron grabbed a cloth to wipe down the sword.

'So which was more intense?' Harry asked him smirking. Ron gave a nervous laugh and replied, 'Both man, both of them.'

'What are you two talking about?' Hermione asked coming back in with Ana in tow, Harry and Ron just waved them off and they headed down the stairs to wake Remus and make lunch.


	9. Chapter 8: Sleeping Under the Stars

**Chapter 8: Sleeping Under the Stars**

'Harry do you think I'd be insane enough to let you three go wandering off without more protection?' Remus argued later that week.

'Look Remus, we appreciate what you have done for us, but we can't risk anything and we have to get going. Not to mention the full moon is closing in and you'll need the space.' Harry said. Remus frowned and remarked, 'Do you even realize what is out there?'

'Yes, I've faced Voldemort many times and need to get what was set out for us, by ourselves.' Harry said firmly.

'But you allowed a new person you've just met with you?' Remus asked shrewdly.

'She knows what we are doing.' Harry said.

'And she's pretty.' Remus added.

Harry's jaw dropped, 'That is not why!'

'Oh really, then what are her reasons for joining you?' Remus asked. Harry glared at him but refused to answer, mainly because she never did tell her. And Remus seemed to see that and only snorted.

'Please Remus, let us go do this.' Harry pleaded finally. Remus sighed and agreed, he also promised Ron that he would give a message to Ron's family that they were safe.

'Have you spoken with Tonks?' Hermione asked, Remus nodded, 'Yes she is well. We see each other when we can.' He answered shyly. Hermione nodded and left it at that.

'Tell everyone we care and miss them and we'll be okay.' Harry said.

'I shall.' Remus said and they said their final goodbye. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ana then left to find the other horcruxes. There was still an unknown out there for them to destroy.

'So where now?' Ron asked. They had apparated into the nearest forest covered area for coverage. They walked slowly due to the wildness of the area and many branches whipped and ripped against their skin.

'I think we should make camp and figure out where we could go next.' Ana suggested. They agreed and found a spot near a small pond to set up a camp. Ana and Hermione set about to place protection wards while Ron and Harry built a tent that Remus had lent them.

'So let's think of where he could've hidden the other horcruxes.' Hermione suggested as they settled down by the small fire.

'How many are left?' Ron asked after a moment or two of silence.

'The diary and ring were already gone, we took out the locket and cup.' Harry said.

'Plus there's that horrible snake.' Hermione said shuddering, Ron pulled a cloak from his backpack and covered her. She smiled and turned back to Harry to speak.

'So that leaves two left,' Hermione said, 'Voldemort and another.'

'So what could it be?' Ron asked, 'We should've stayed with Lupin!' he exclaimed.

'I think I know how to figure it out.' Ana said softly, they all turned to see her staring not at them, but at the sky now streaming with the sunset. Her eyes were aglow and she said softly, 'Hogwarts. It's the only place that fits.'

'But he's taken over it!' Ron said in a rush.

'Well then let's get a move on.' Ana said. Ron seemed angry at her bossiness but Harry merely shook his head and laid down for some sleep. As Harry closed his eyes he thought of the last horcrux…what would it be?

Voldemort had always treasured things that represented power…and he always felt strong for Hogwarts…if it was there hidden what would it be but another item of the famous four founders?

But they had the sword, and the hat so he did not have anything of Gryffindors, maybe Ravenclaws?

_'I have always welcomed newcomers.' said the minister. He seemed to be a charming elderly man as Tom Riddle swooped into the church. It was a tiny wooden church far off and away from any town. The church was empty all but for the minister and his ginger cat. It sniffed at Tom's feet as he took a seat in the back row._

_'Why have you come son?' the minister asked._

_'I came for confessional.' Tom answered._

_'Then follow me.' The minister said gently and led the way towards the tiny booth. Tom took his place and waited for the minister to do the same._

_'Now what is the need?' the minister asked._

_'I have killed…souls beyond reason. My own soul has been maimed beyond recognition.' Tom whispered._

_'I see, why would you do such things?' the minister asked slowly._

_'For power.' Tom answered quietly._

_'And how…may I ask did you do this?' the minister asked, from his voice he knew what he was dealing with. He knew he had to get to the police for this maniac._

_'And I know.' Tom said, he raised his wand and pointed to where the minister's eyes was watching. The eyes widened as a blast of green light hit him and the wall between them. The cheap wood could not bear the magical weight and his body scattered across the floor._

_Tom stood and brushed the dust off of his robes. When he was complete he walked to the table where candles were placed. Only one had been lit. Tom stared down at them and blew the candle out. He then picked it up, hold and all and replaced it._

_Harry watched the candle as tom left the building. His minds eye seemed focused upon the candle. It was a mint green candle that sat in a beautiful silver candleholder. The metal was entwined with blue shimmering magic it seemed. Bright blue and golden stones were encrusted upon the front surrounding the famous raven emblem. Its tiny eyes winked at Harry._

Harry's eyes opened and he woke from his dream. He sat up and rubbed his eyes thinking of what he just saw. He had rarely seen into Voldemort's memory but for once he managed to. And it paid off.

'Harry?' a voice asked, he looked across to where Ana was sitting, watching him.

'Are you okay?' she asked.

'I've figured it out, we need to find a church.' Harry said urgently. Ana's eyes widened and she nodded.

'In the morning…are you sure you're okay Harry?' she asked.

Harry raised and lowered one shoulder, 'I guess, its rare now for me to enter his mind or vice versa.' He replied. She nodded and moved to sit next to him, bringing her blanket with her. She threw it over them giving him more warmth in the cold fall air. Harry smiled slightly as she rested her head against his chest. Their breathing was a calming sound against the moonlight. They stayed that way for some time until Ron gave a snort in his sleep and they moved back to their own beds.

When they woke Harry wasted no time in telling the others of what he saw in his dream. Hermione seemed distracted by the fact that he didn't block the images out but Ron seemed happy to find that they now had a purpose.

'So we need to find out where this church is.' He said, 'but wait, where did Ana go?'

they looked around them, indeed, Harry had woken up and she was gone, but he had assumed she was up before him getting food or something.

'She vanished again.' Hermione said frustratingly, 'we should've never brought her with us! What if she goes to the death eaters?'

'I don't think so, she seems to genuinely want to help us.' Harry argued, 'and why would she is she was on his side, destroy the horcrux?'

'But how does she know so much!' Hermione retorted.

'Well he never did tell anyone, so she must have been told by someone else.' Harry stated.

'Harry do you have her map of Britain?' Ron asked suddenly, Harry pulled it out and they looked over it.

'We're in the forest of Dean, it's huge but eventually leads near Hogwarts!' Ron said.

'It shows a small village over this way, maybe the church is just passed that.' Harry suggested, Hermione was still frowning but she followed them none the less as they walked on through the forest.


	10. Chapter 9: Questioning

**Chapter 9: Questioning**

'I still don't understand how she knows about the horcruxes?' Hermione said as they marched on. They were pushing through branches and passing large trees that seemed to whisper to them.

'Maybe it was Dumbledore!' Ron said, Hermione looked sceptical and said, 'He took how long to inform Harry yet suddenly this girl shows up with all the answers?'

'I don't know. Maybe she was taught this…she didn't go to Hogwarts did she?' Ron asked.

'No, we would have known her, she is our age right?' Hermione said. Harry all the while remained quiet thinking of Anastasia. She seemed so unreal but he felt that he had known her forever.

'I wonder what her surname is?' Harry asked suddenly, Ron frowned and Hermione nodded, 'See? We really need to question her, if only I had some truth-'

'No.' Harry interrupted, 'we are not doing that, it wouldn't be possible and it would make her trust us less.'

'You sound like she is everything to our jobs!' Hermione said hotly.

'She is.' Harry said walking on.

They walked on for about an hour when Ana suddenly appeared before them. She placed a finger gently on her lips and led them above on a cliff. They glanced down below and saw a camp set up with three people around a fire.

'Death eaters?' Hermione mouthed, Ana shook her head, she pointed to their ragged clothes and the bones they were gnawing on. Harry felt his stomach drop as he noticed the length and shape of one of the bones; it was strangely like a femur bone of a human.

'Werewolves.' He hissed. Indeed there were three of them; a wizard with short, gruffly hair and a goatee sat drinking rum from a dirty bottle while his other two companions, another man with a cloak and hood on, and a female sat chewing away at flesh. The female was very beautiful with black hair falling down her back and tight robes; she seemed of Spanish heritage with olive skin and warm eyes; her voice was elegant and low as she sang to herself,

Cuc, cuc cantaba la rana

Cuc, cuc debajo del agua,

Cuc, cuc pas un caballero

Cuc, cuc con capa y sombrero

Cuc, cuc paso una señora

Cuc, cuc con traje de cola,

Cuc, cuc pas un marinero,

Cuc, cuc vendiendo romero,

Cuc, cuc le pidi un ramito,

Cuc, cuc no le quiso dar,

Cuc, cuc y se ech a llorar.

It began to rain and as the three werewolves put out their fire, Harry and the others moved on quietly and soon took refuge inside a gigantic maple tree. The roots were carved out into a cave like feature and gave them coverage. The only movement they soon heard was the wind blowing around the leaves.

'It should be fine here. Hermione, you should probably put a protection ward on this tree.' Harry said.

'Don't worry.' Ana said softly, 'the tree itself will protect us.'

Hermione gave Harry and knowing look and performed the spell anyways. Afterwards the sat crammed in beneath the trees cover and kept together for warmth. Harry watched Ana, as she stared into the forest. Her eyes were unfocused as she remained cross-legged.

'Ana,' he asked, she did not look his way but made a noise in her throat that told him she was listening, 'Where did you go to school to learn all the magic?'

'I didn't. I was home schooled by my mother until she passed away, then my keeper, a house elf took care of me and made me continue my training.' Ana said.

'Did that include learning about horcruxes?' Hermione asked shrewdly. Ana turned to face her, and her face was angry, 'My mother was attacked before I was born by the death eaters because she helped the Order. They used a horrendous spell on her that made her gradually grow ill and eventually she died from it. I do what I can to fight back for her.'

'Did Dumbledore tell you?' Harry asked.

'Not really, he told me what they were and how to destroy them, then he asked me to find and help you get rid of them.' She said.

'Then how'd you know where to go?' Ron asked.

Ana shrugged and answered simply, 'I followed my dreams.'

'Your dreams?' Hermione asked, eyebrows raised, 'He told me to follow my dreams and they would give me the way of helping rid the world of Voldemort.' Anastasia said.

'Dumbledore.' Harry said softly, Ana nodded and leaned back closing her eyes. They rested silently before Ron asked, 'What's your last name?'

Ana did not open her eyes but lazily answered, 'My surname is Mahoney.'

'What happened to your dad?' Ron asked frowning, 'I never heard of the Mahoney's.'

Here Ana opened her eyes and they were full of pain and loss, 'My mother's family was mostly Irish and Canadian. Her whole family was wiped out during a huge raid on our village in the U.K. as for my father…no one knows, or at least I don't. My mother would never mention him, Albus promised to tell me when this was all over, and well, that obvious didn't happen.'

'He left a lot of things out it seemed.' Harry said bitterly, Ana nodded.

'What, may I ask, have your dreams actually shown you?' Hermione asked quietly.

'A man,' Ana said gently, 'I always find a man in black robes and he tells me everything. He feels cold when I pass him or touch him, but he's kind and gentle when he speaks. And his eyes feel like tunnels that I get lost in.'

'And how did you get the sorting hat?' Ron asked. Here Ana smirked, 'I have my ways, trust me on that.'

'I guess we have to.' Hermione sighed, she casted Harry a dark look before closing her eyes herself and going to sleep. Harry and Ron shared a grin and finally Ron laid beside Hermione awkwardly, due to his height and the space. Harry meanwhile watched the bird outside attempt to hide beneath leaves or in the trees from the rain which was growing heavier steadily. Finally, he too, closed his eyes.

A sound woke Harry from his sleep, he looked up to see Ana pressing a finger to her lips to shush him, she nodded towards the outside and Harry silently moved to prod Hermione and Ron awake. After they both woke they followed Ana outside. She crept out of the tree and stepped gently through the forest. As they walked Harry picked up what she was hearing, a loud crunching noise in the distant.

'We're moving closer to it!' Ron whispered sounding scared.

They came to another hillside and looked down, below them was a camp, not with werewolves but with men in cloaks attempting to keep control over one enormous giant.

'Oh my!' Hermione squeaked. The giant roared and pounded its fists against its chest as it tried to pull against the magical binds that held it down.

'The war is brewing.' Ana said softly, as a stunning spell sent at the giant, lit the sky, her eyes seemed red in its glow.

'Death eaters no doubt.' Harry said glaring at the wizards keeping the giant at bay. Ana nodded and they moved on through the forest making sure to leave no tracks behind them as they went.

'They're growing in strength, if they find those werewolves and get their approval then he'd have more then enough to destroy the Order.' Hermione said worriedly as they walked.

'If they have werewolves and giants.' Ron said sounding aghast, 'he'd be unstoppable!'

'We just have to keep one step ahead then.' Harry said, 'find the candle and get rid of it.'

'What candle?' Ana asked stopping in her tracks, Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and shrugged, 'I had a dream with Voldemort that showed his memory, the horcrux is in a small church just outside of the forest and it's a candle and holder of Ravenclaws.' He said.

'You saw this is Voldemort's dreams?' Anastasia asked sounding frightened, Harry nodded, 'It happens rarely now but helps.'

'It could be dangerous.' Ana said at once. Harry snorted, 'And your dreams?' he demanded.

'My mother was a seer, its in my blood to have this connection and it isn't directly with the dark lord.' Ana snapped.

'Stop it.' Hermione said suddenly making them all stop walking and stare, 'We can't fight because it will only slow us down!'

'You're right.' Ana said and she seemed to calm herself down, Harry took three deep breaths and they continued walking through the forest.

When the second night came they camped under a shelter they had scrapped together. Ana seemed distracted and Harry alone remained calm.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered to her, when both Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep. She nodded keeping her eyes off of him as she watched guard. Harry sat next to her and she seemed to relax her shoulders.

'I've got nothing left.' She said thickly, 'my mother gone, Dumbledore gone, my father gone, all I have is my purpose, and that led me to you.'

'I had always wished that my mother would come back, but when I realized she really was gone I thought foolishly that my father would suddenly appear and make things easier, we would become a family again and I would be safe.' She said bitterly. Her eyes were now wet from tears and Harry put his arm around her.

She laid her head against Harry's chest and cried softly, he whispered words to calm her, not even knowing what he was actually saying. Harry gently closed his eyes for that moment feeling her warmth and feeling almost at peace.

But then it a seconds flash, the peace was shattered as a noise broke them apart and a crash woke everyone up and brought in the alarm.

Harry pulled Ana back towards their camp as a great large beast reared in front of them and gave a howl. It was one of the werewolves. They were being attacked.


	11. Chapter 10: The White Horse

**Chapter 10: The White Horse**

Harry whipped his wand out and cried, 'Reducto!' and knocked the wolf off of its feet, but as he spoke another one tumbled into sight and knocked Hermione to the ground, her wand flew from her hand and she screamed.

'Hermione!' Ron yelled as she fell to the ground, he pulled his own wand out and jinxed the second werewolf, it cried out in pain as it was blinded and fell to the ground whimpering. Ron then stunned the wolf easily.

As he moved Harry spotted figures running towards them from behind their camp, 'Death eaters!' Harry shouted.

'There he is!' a death eater screamed taking sight of Harry. Ana shot a stunning spell at him and he keeled over. 'Thanks!' Harry muttered, Ana nodded and barely dodged a stunner herself, as another death eaters rushed forward. There was at least four death eaters closing in on them.

Harry sent a jinx towards a death eater and found himself staring directly into the eyes of one of the Carrows. She cackled evilly at him and threw him off his balance.

'Blast these buggers!' Alecto shouted. She took aim at him and fired a curse. Harry flipped himself over and rolled below a gigantic root of the nearest tree. She screamed and sent curse after curse blasting away at the tree.

Suddenly he heard Ron's cry and Alecto's shriek of pain. He stood wand high and faced the battle. Ron was now battling against a tall and lean death eater left, while Ana took the third death eater. Meanwhile a werewolf edge near him, licking her lips as she went.

'Tasty.' She said and leaped at him, he aimed a stunner but she dodged it easily, she grabbed him by the legs and pulled him down to the ground. As he did his wand hand grew lose and she twisted his wrist, knocking the wand out and breaking it.

'Argh!' Ron shouted as the death took him down. He laid on the ground and spoke or moved no more. Ana continued fighting against her death eater. Harry meanwhile kicked the werewolf as she bite his leg, he howled in pain and she laughed.

'It will take more then that boy!' she screeched. Her eyes however widened as suddenly a giant branch from the oak tree above them, swung down and hit her around the middle; she flew off into the distant and Harry heard the creaking of the trees, moving.

'They're angry!' Ana screamed, she had winded the death eater, but he had easily stood again. Harry stood and grabbed his wand, Ana flung her wand towards both Ron and Hermione screaming a spell that awoke both of them. They stood as the final death eater was swept off his feet by another branch. The tree swung him further then ever and it seemed the trees were cackling with delight.

'They don't care who we are, just run!' Ana said loudly. Ron pulled Hermione upwards and the two began to run. Harry tried to follow with Ana beside him. The trees began to stretch and move themselves and come after them violently. At one point he heard Hermione shout his name, but the wind and forest coming to life drowned her. He suddenly felt a root come up from below his foot and trip him. He fell and yelped as he did. Ana turned and stopped to help him. As he did, a thin branch fell from above and wrapped around her so fast she had no time to react. Her wand slipped from her as well as her back pack and she was pulled above their heads into the treetops.

'Ana!' Harry shouted. She yelled back but it was incoherent to him. He aimed his wand and tried to figure out where she was. But he could not use magic for fear he might hit her. He took a step backwards and another root came up and tripped him. He fell backwards and right into a pool of water he had not noticed before. It was a pond that seemed small but turned out to be very deep.

Harry sunk right into the water and his glasses slipped from his nose. The coldness brought sheer terror through his bones, and his mind seemed to have frozen. He fell deeper into the lake as the others rushed forward; he then came closer to the glowing light. However his lungs began to fill with water as his air depleted. The others attempted to save him, using spells and hands, but they seemed blocked by some unknown force beneath the water's surface. Soon Harry fell so deep he disappeared. His ears filled with the screams of those above him that turned into a hymn of death's calling. Suddenly his eyes snapped open down in the water and he came face to face with a glowing light. The light took over his sight and senses and his head grew empty and light.

He did not know how long he had been out for, or under the water, but suddenly he was then pulled from the water by a large being with a oddly shaped mouth. It took hold of him with its teeth careful not to bite him too hard. The being dragged him out of the water, with only a little trouble pulling him to the shore side. It dropped him and he spluttered to breath again.

When he regained consciousness he opened his eyes softly to the calmness of the forest. It seemed there was no movement as he sat up gently and rubbed his eyes. His vision was blurry and his glasses were gone.

As he sat there perplexed on how he survived, he called out, 'Ron? Hermione?'

There was no answer. Instead he heard a noise of something stepping closer. He tried to see it, but soon felt something drop onto his lap. He felt for it and soon took hold of his glasses. He jammed them onto his face and blinked several times. It was daytime now and the sun was brightly shining.

He looked beside him to see a beautiful and gleaming horse standing before him. It was pure white and had dark eyes. It was the horse from his dreams.

It stared deeply into his eyes for a moment then trotted away. He scrambled trying to follow it as it began to move through the forest.

They walked through the forest for ages it seemed until they came upon another set of campers. Harry hid among the bushes with the horse behind a tree. He looked down in the grassy valley below them to see a group of wizards chattering about a fire.

'Percy!' Harry cried out suddenly. He leapt down the valley side to where one of the wizards' was sitting. The man looked up shocked and gasped, 'Harry Potter!'

'What happened?' Harry asked coming forward, the horse quietly followed him. Along with Percy were two others, Perkins who worked with Mr. Weasley, and a young girl around Percy's age.

'Well we escaped the attack on the Ministry.' Percy explained, 'and we ended up here in the forest trying to find a safe spot to hide out. We got ambushed by some Death Eaters but managed to get away.'

'Have you seen Ron of Hermione?' Harry quickly asked, 'We were together but got attacked by Death Eaters, probably the same ones, and got separated.'

Percy shook his head, 'No, I hope my brother and Hermione is safe.' He said hopefully.

'Have you heard from your family?' Harry asked.

'No…' Percy said miserably.

'Let's stick together.' Harry said firmly and Perkins nodded. They offered some food they had made to Harry. He ate silently trying to figure out where Hermione or Ron could be.

'Where did you find the horse?' Percy asked softly, 'She saved me actually.' Harry said and he explained the attack on them.

'Ana?' Percy asked, 'Yeah, she joined us and helped us on our… journey. But she disappeared during the fight as well.' Harry said frowning. Percy nodded and they fell silent again.

Finally after eating the horse nudged Harry. He looked into its eyes and seemed to understand it meant for them to leave. He quickly suggested it to the other three and they agreed as it was now getting closer to dusk and would be more dangerous. They packed up and marched onwards following the horse as it led the way through the forest.

Finally Harry noticed the edge of the forest ending and felt relieved. They kept their pace up only slowing when Perkins grew tired. They took a break every half hour for him to catch his breath. The horse seemed to see his strain and would often pause before they noticed Perkins was out of breath.

'There's a few houses!' Harry exclaimed. He turned to the others and noticed the horse was gone, 'Where'd the horse go?' he asked.

'No clue, it was just there a moment ago… maybe it went back into the forest.' Percy suggested. They entered the town to find it mostly empty.

'Harry!' cried a voice, Harry spun to see a mass of red collide with him. He heard Percy laugh as someone smaller struck him in the middle and hug him.

'Ginny!' Harry choked, she let go and he grinned at the youngest Weasley. She then turned to hug Percy, who looked shocked.

'You're alive! Mum and dad will be so happy!' she said.

'Where are they?' Percy asked eagerly.

'Dad is hiding with Figg in another town, mum and I made it out and landed here by side-apparation.' Ginny said. She then took them inside a small house. When they walked inside she turned on the lamp and called for her mother.

'Harry!' Molly said hoarsely catching sight of him, she gave him a hug then spotted the others, 'Percy! You're alive!' she nearly screamed rushing to hug him next. After a bone breaking hug she turned and said hello to Perkins.

'This is Sandra Cameron. We worked together.' Percy said introducing the girl with him. Molly nodded and then said, 'I take it you are all hungry?'

'Please!' they cried out and she began to cook up some meat stew and cut some bread. They sat down at a rickety table and took a moment to rest and relax.

'So you haven't seen Ron and Hermione?' Harry asked, both Weasley's shook their head. Molly looked very worried.

'Don't worry, I'll go out and look for them later.' Percy assured, Harry nodded, 'So will I.' he said firmly. Molly tried to wave his help off but he remained adamant. Finally she served the food and they ate with a gusto.

'So what department did you work in?' Molly asked Sandra. She finished chewing her bread and replied, 'I became an assistant to Madam Bones for Law Enforcement.'

'That sounds great.' Molly said. They finished eating and Harry grabbed a cloak with Percy to look for Ron and Hermione, and of course Ana. Ginny also followed them as Molly spoke in another room with Perkins.

'You shouldn't come!' Percy whispered, but Ginny shook her head and followed them anyways. They left the house and walked silently down the street and out of the town.

As they walked through the edge of the forest, they lit their wands and tried to find the others. Percy called for his brother while Harry called for Hermione and Ana.

'Anyone?' he asked finally, feeling frustrated. Then he heard the snap of a branch behind him. He spun around and heard a scream break through the night.

Ginny had screamed as a wizard apparated behind her and took hold of her. She dropped her wand as he laughed, it was the Death Eater Lucius Malfoy.

'Say goodbye to your girlfriend Potter!' he cackled and dissapparated away with her. Percy had sent a spell right at him but missed by a seconds' fraction.

'GINNY COME BACK!' Harry shouted into the night. A wolf howled and Percy seemed in tears. Harry stood there silent, realizing he had lost not only his friends to the forest, but now Ginny to Voldemort.


	12. Chapter 11: Driving Her Mad

**Chapter 11: Driving Her Mad**

As Harry took off into the forest again, Ginny was dragged into Hogwarts. She fought tooth and nail against her capturer and clawed at whatever she could.

'Feisty!' Bellatrix laughed striding forward to where Lucius had chained Ginny.

'Die and go to hell you bitch.' Ginny said.

Bellatrix smiled, 'And _you_ will die soon enough my dear.' She said softly.

'Now now Bella.' said a voice. Voldemort said as he appeared and walked over to Ginny. She shuddered as he bent down and touched her chin, 'Little one, you'll soon find yourself safe and sound.'

'That will be when I'm dead.' Ginny said savagely.

Voldemort laughed and stood, 'Bring your son Lucius!' he barked. Lucius hurried away and they were left in silence until he returned with a sullen Draco behind him.

'Now Draco, you have hidden yourself away and done little in our battles for our freedom.' Voldemort said. Draco said nothing but hung his head.

'Do not look so glum Draco! Now here is your chance. You will break this blood traitor. She will be part of my plan not only to lure Harry Potter to his death, but also for… another plan for me personally.' Voldemort sleekly.

'Yes sir.' Draco said quietly. Voldemort nodded and waved for Bellatrix and Lucius to leave. He gave Draco a short message in his ear and left the young wizard alone with Ginny.

'Weasley.' Draco said finally after a moment of silence. Ginny had tears of fury in her eyes and did not answer him, 'Ginny…' he said a bit louder. She looked up at him with a furious look in her eyes.

'Whatever you do I will not let myself be a part of his plan, you might as well kill me now.' She said.

'I'm not going to kill you Ginny!' Draco exclaimed.

'Don't call me by my name Malfoy, you bloody ferret!' Ginny screamed and kicked him. He felt her foot collide with his knee and buckled. When he stood again and regained his breath he said softly, 'I can't break you.'

Ginny stared at him, 'What?' she asked.

'I don't think I could anyways, I'm not made for this and I need a way out, until I do find one I'll try to make it look like I'm torturing you. But you have to work with me too.' Draco said in a rush. Ginny nodded.

'Deal.' She said and Draco smiled slightly, almost in a twisted way, 'I've got to go and talk with someone, I'll be back in two hours exactly. Try to sleep and rest your energy until then.' He said and she nodded. He then left her.

'Hurry Harry.' She said softly to herself and made herself more comfortable against the stone wall she was chained to.

Severus was once again trying to sleep. His body ached to rest while his mind whirled with activity, he had heard the screams from the girl they had captured, why her though? He did not understand, Voldemort had for once not told him of a plan.

'Professor?' said a voice. Severus opened his eyes and found the young Slytherin standing before him.

'You know I'm not your teacher any more.' Severus said tiredly sitting up. Draco sat cross legged in front on him and smiled, 'You always teach me still.' He replied.

'So why is she here?' Severus asked, Draco frowned and said, 'He wants me to break her until Potter arrives for her. Then he'll kill Harry and I'm supposed to keep her and kill her when he dies.'

'And for now?'

'She's resting in Flitwick's office. I'm supposed to make her hurt but I don't think I can. I'm not made to be like this Sev.' Draco said.

Severus smiled a little bit after hearing him being called "Sev". He glanced outside his window at the moon, it was hidden behind a cloud and gave a yellow glow to the sky.

'I need a potion that will keep her alive but not…too obvious I'm doing it.' Draco asked. Severus nodded, 'Give me tomorrow, at lunch time I will have it finished.' They fell into another silence. The potion would be easy for Severus to make unnoticed for Voldemort and the death eaters seemed to ignore his presence now. He remained in his room more so reading and pondering.

'I fear my faith in the dark lord in waning Draco.' Severus said finally. Draco looked unhappy and sighed, 'Father is disgruntled with me too… he doesn't think I can cut out to be like him-or you.' He said.

Severus nodded, 'That's because you've got a soul left Draco.'

'So do you!' Draco said loudly, Severus hissed for silence and Draco muttered, 'and so does father…'

'Draco, I promise that you'll be free of this dreaded place.' Severus said, 'and you'll be free of _him_ as well.'

'But you won't be.' Draco said abruptly.

'I never have, nor will I ever be free.' Severus said gently.

'Dumbledore truly trusted you, didn't he?' Draco asked.

'Yes. He trusted you would find your way back to the right side Draco. I am a lost cause.' Severus said. 'and Dumbledore knew that.'

Draco stood, he had a fierce look in his eyes, tears had been silently falling so his eyes were wet and bright, 'No.' he said bravely, 'I'm going to make sure you'll be free to. You deserve to have the life of your own. Its not fair.'

Severus rocked back and forth with his arms wrapped around his knees, 'Life's never fair.' He whispered. Draco hugged him and left the room. Severus continued to rock and repeat, 'Life's not fair.' To himself. He knew it was true, but he did not want to believe in it. He wanted to believe in the young wizard that was before him. So foolish in walking through life with the notion that everything would work out in the end, Draco was so much like Potter it was frightening to Severus. He drew the connection also to himself, when he was young and in love. Now all three of them had nothing to lose.

Severus stood. He crossed the room and stuck his head out the window. He whistled softly and an owl quietly flew to his windowsill. Most had departed the school when the death eaters attacked except his own, that had remained in the school from the previous year.

'We've have nothing to lose.' He told the owl. It stared deeply into his own eyes, he slipped a piece of scrap parchment and scribbled down upon it where Ginny was being held. He then tied it to the owl's leg and said, 'we might as well go down with a bang if there's nothing to lose.'

The owl gave a soft hoot and took off. Severus watched it fly away until it was nothing more then a tiny dot disappearing into the black sky. He then moved back to his bed and crawled under the covers.

The next day came and Draco snuck back to Severus to find a potion bottled for him. Severus explained the potion as Draco slipped the vial into his robe pocket.

'It will knock her out for a few hours while restoring her health little by little. It will mostly keep from getting any organ damage or inner bleeding and also keep her mind steady.' Severus said.

'How did you manage to find such a potion to do all of that?' Draco asked awestruck, Severus smiled slightly and replied, 'I combined two potions and one of my own creation. I have several vials that will last about a month. Be careful with it though.'

'Of course, thank you.' Draco said. Severus nodded and watched as Draco slipped away. He turned back to book he was reading as Draco took to a secret hallways to where Ginny was being held.

He entered the room and found her sleeping. As he went to shut the door a foot stopped him and he found his father staring down at him.

'Don't just stand there boy.' He said sleekly. He stepped in and stared down at her sleeping frame, 'Gave her a nap?' he demanded.

'No! I just need to figure out a game plan, which spells to use first and such.' Draco retorted.

Lucius nodded, 'Fine.' He said and kicked her in the side. She yelped and woke instantly. Draco had removed her mouth cover but left her chains by the hands and ankles.

'I've come to see the show.' Lucius said taking a seat in a chair. He looked pleased and said, 'have fun my only, son.'

'Yes father.' Draco said before turning back to her.

Ginny watched as Draco walked silently towards her, 'I'll try not to make it painful.' He said bitterly. Ginny gave him a filthy look in reply. Draco slipped his wand silently from his pocket and aimed it at her. She cringed as he sent a simple stunner at her body knocker off of her knees.

'This is not school Draco, there are better ways of torture.' Lucius cut in. Draco sneered at his father, 'I'm supposed to be doing this. Back off!' he snapped. Lucius nodded and crossed his legs and sat back in his chair with ease. Draco turned back to Ginny.

He used a nasty jinx then that caused a deep gash to appear across her chest. He then quickly cleaned up the blood and did again, on her thighs this time. He continued for some time with several violent jinxes and hexes under father's watchful eyes.

'Still now pipe from her after two hours,' Lucius said disdainfully, 'Draco try harder from now own.'

'Yes father.' Draco said. Then there was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal Severus entering with a tray of food.

'Snape! You finally come out of hibernation?' Lucius said energetically standing. Severus inclined his head as Draco lowered his wand. Ginny below him was silently crying her eyes unable to open from weakness.

'Dinner?' Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow, 'For three?'

'I did not know you were here. I have already eaten myself but knew he wouldn't.' Severus answered.

'And one for Draco of course, always kind to him as if he was your own.' Lucius said graciously, 'but why a third?'

'Obviously we do not want our captured traitor to die on us before the plan is fulfilled?' Severus said sleekly. Lucius looked grumpy but agreed nevertheless. Finally after a few moments of petty conversations he left.

'Draco pocket your wand and take out the vial.' Severus barked. Draco complied and gently uncorked the vial, he brought himself to her level and whispered, 'Please drink this Ginny.'

She opened her mouth silently and he poured some of the vial down her throat. She choked slightly but eventually was able to open her eyes.

'Good, now come take some dinner. I brought her the smaller plate.' Severus said before leaving himself. Once gone Draco took his plate, and dumped most of his own food onto hers. He then offered to help her eat.

'Is it poison?' she asked, he blinked, 'Why would we do that?'

'It's Snape!' she retorted. Draco sighed, 'Severus is not in favour here as much as he would be with you. It is safe to eat, most of it is from my plate.'

She looked stunned, 'You gave me your food?' she asked.

He nodded, 'You'll need it.' He said simply. He said no more and only stared pointedly at her. She took up her spoon and began to feed herself only to drop it as she doubled with her insides flaring with pain.

'Careful!' he said helping her to a small day bed. He gently lowered her onto it then took up her plate and helped feed her. She felt helpless but also almost calmed at his aide.

'Sleep now.' He said when she finished. She nodded and turned her head away from him closing her eyes. Draco watched her breathing slow down feeling worried something was wrong. But after carefully observing he knew she would be fine, physically.

'But not for long.' He said miserably to himself. He left the room locking it as he went.


	13. Chapter 12: A Giant Attack

**Chapter 12: A Giant Attack**

Harry meanwhile had left the hideout with the Weasley's on his own in an attempt to find Ginny. He crossed a large log that had fallen over a river feeling saddened at what had happened. He wished he had the elegant horse for company, but it seemed to have vanished as well.

As he walked down a man made path it seemed, his mind tried to focus on other things than what could be happening to Ginny. Or to Ron and Hermione, or Ana.

His mind drifted towards his memory of their new comrade. Where did Ana really come from? Had she truly known Albus, and why did he trust her enough to tell her about the horcruxes. Had he known she would be willing enough to avenge her mother and help him? Why would Albus leave her out of his planning with Harry? Did he not trust Harry enough?

Harry looked upwards into the sky and watched as birds in a distance flew off from the tree tops and away from the forest. He sighed and continued onward pushing quietly through the bushes following the stars it seemed, who alone were always there for him.

A crunch behind him made him spin round, he noticed at once someone was following him, he quietly continued appearing to be unaware slipping his wand out of his sleeve as he went. As heard the feet get close enough he turned around and shouted clearly, 'STUPEFY!'

A figure was hit and squealed as she flung back. He rushed to her and yelled, 'Levicorpus!'

The woman was lifted into the air, her wand laying too far away from her to snatch it up again. She hung there, her mask off and hood fallen down. Her blonde hair hung limp below her unhappy face.

'Malfoy.' Harry snarled facing Narcissa. She looked at him with surprise, 'It is you.' She said loudly. He suddenly heard the distinct sound of popping and was soon surrounded by death eaters.

Narcissa smiled, 'Let me down.' She ordered. He did so and she crumpled before him. As she struggled to stand Harry heard a voice he would rather never hear again in his life.

'Look who we have here.' said a voice, a tall woman stepped forward and most of the death eaters lowered their wands_. _'Not so fast.' Bellatrix said standing before him, Harry gasped as she sent a stunner right for him, he ducked in time to see it shatter the tree behind him.

Chaos ensued after her attack, he rushed into large bushes that gave him cover. He sent stunner after stunner trying to hit the death eaters that were rushing in every direction.

'GO!' Bellatrix suddenly screamed as a sound like thunder crashed down on their eardrums. Harry stood still under a large root hardly even breathing for fear of being heard or seen. He soon heard the forest grow quiet again after several pops of the death eaters leaving.

'Well Little Baby Potter, shall we see how your parents will enjoy being once again united with you!' Bellatrix laughed as she stepped round the tree and faced him. She pointed her wand at him and shrieked, 'Cruci-'

'Reducto!' Harry shouted quickly shooting the first thing that came to his head. It hit her and she flew backwards crashing into the grassy side of a hill. Neville ran out to find her; she managed to stand and faced him smiling still,

'Ahh, ready for the big league now baby?' she said and suddenly he heard a roar come from behind her, followed by crashing noises sounding like footsteps and screams from the forest animals below.

'GIANT!' Harry shouted, he was beginning to shake from head to toe as he continued to face Bellatrix.

'It's time to realize you're not special, only a dead boy no one will care about!' Bellatrix whispered, she turned and ran, Harry attempted to stun her but his wand arm fell limp at the site of what was coming up the side of the cliff.

'NO!' he screamed and the giant aimed a large hand crashing down at him; he fell backwards and his world all turned black.

Harry opened his eyes. He was laying before a fire. He sat up and his head reeled with pain suddenly at the movement, then someone spoke.

'Careful Harry.' said a rough voice, it was so familiar to him. He found himself squinting because someone had removed his glasses.

'Here yeh go.' said the voice again handing them to him. He put them on and gasped at his rescuer.

'Hagrid!' Harry exclaimed, tears stung his eyes as he surveyed the games keeper before him. Hagrid seemed unharmed except for various cuts and bruises.

'How are yeh Harry?' Hagrid asked cracking a smile. Harry himself allowed to grin and he said, 'Fine now, did you stop the other giant?'

'Yeh, wit teh forest's help that is.' Hagrid said nodding, 'Lunch Harry?'

'Please!' Harry gasped. Hagrid chuckled and he turned the pot on the fire between them. Finally after a few moments of stirring he poured some soup into a wooden bowl.

'Drink up.' Hagrid said. Harry greedily obliged; as he ate bread, soup and mushrooms, Hagrid told him about the attack on Hogwarts.

'They came round the mornin' and hit teh village first. Most of em got away and hid in the homes barricaded.' He said. Harry gasped and Hagrid nodded solemnly.

'What about the teachers?' Harry asked.

'Most got out, 'bout only Filtch and his ruddy cat, and Slughorn didn't make it.' Hagrid answered. Harry whistled and took what he said in. he felt more important then ever, that he needed to find and destroy the horcruxes before anymore of those he cared for and the innocent died.

'Have you seen Ron or Hermione?' Harry asked suddenly. Hagrid shook his head and Harry felt frightened suddenly, had they been captured… or worse?

'I'll keep an eye out Harry.' Hagrid said. Harry could only nod feeling his throat grow constricted. He then asked Hagrid where Grawp was hiding.

'He flew up ter teh mountains after teh school was hit.' Hagrid answered suddenly looking worried.

'We'll all be fine.' Harry said to him, he tried pushing the confidence into his voice but knew he had failed. He was just too worried with his friends being missing in action.

After Harry had rested for some time with Hagrid before leaving again to search for Ginny. Hagrid had offered to travel with him, but Harry was adamant that he alone went to find Ginny, also hoping to come across Hermione, Ron or Ana.

Harry climbed over some rocks along the stream feeling his energy up a notch. He kept up a good pace as well as keeping low to the ground and his ears open for any sounds of disturbances in case of death eaters trying to ambush him.

Harry stepped over a dead log and soon found himself at the edge of the forest. He took in a deep breath as a blast of air took over him and he could see the opening into fields outside the woods.

He walked out of the forest and into a field. He glanced about him to see where he was; a town laid far in the distance with a fire burning. He smelled the fire burning fill his lungs and sighed again. He then pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and threw it on himself. After that he began crawling slightly, keeping low to the ground, so he wouldn't be noticed.

As he moved on towards the small town he noticed the lack of sound from it. As he kept moving he stopped short of a fence and hid behind it peering into the nearest house. It seemed empty as did the one next to it and so on.

Eventually he moved on following the fence to the house where the woodstove was burning. He watched as a woman inside was seemingly cooking something.

He stood and softly made his way to the house, he crouched below the nearest window and looked inside. After a moment of looking inside he stood and knocked on the door.

The woman inside jumped at the sound, she hurried to the door and opened it. Harry saw that the woman was in her fifties no doubt, with grey hair pulled into a messy bun. Her robes were tattered and aged as was her skin. However she had piercing blue eyes.

'Oh.' She said, her voice wheezy, 'it's you.'

'And you were waiting for someone else?' Harry asked. The woman shrugged, 'My husband's been gone for a while, still expecting him back soon. Who are you?' she asked now.

'My name is Harry Potter. And you are?' Harry asked.

'My name is Angelica Ollivander.' She answered.

'Are you related to the wand maker?' Harry asked. She nodded, 'Are you going to burn down my house like the others from those dark wizards?' she asked him, drawing the knife she held still from cooking, closer to Harry. He shook his head, 'I'm after them.' He said. She nodded again and allowed him inside her home.

'Why you over this way boy?' Angelica asked.

'I need to get to an old church that has been abandoned.' Harry said. The woman finished cutting her chicken and tossed it into a pot over the fire, 'You want some food boy?' she barked, he nodded and she stirred the pot for a bit before speaking again.

'The church is over the hills towards the west.' She told him.

'Thank you.' Harry said, she finished cooking and served him bread, butter and stew. He ate it while watching her serve herself.

'Have you seen anyone else other then myself, around my age?' Harry asked, 'My friends were separated from me, one's a tall red head named Ron and the other two are girls, Hermione and Anastasia?'

'Nope, haven't seen anyone for a while since they attacked the other side of the village.' Angelica said.

'Rats.' Harry muttered. He then thought of something and blurted to the woman, 'Have you ever heard of the Mahoney's?'

Angelica eyed him as a cat would eye a mouse, 'The Mahoney's? Yes I know of them. They were by the sea and were renowned as a powerful family. Marc Mahoney came here from Quebec with his French roots and married a young peasant girl from an Irish family. The two families had deep magical ties towards mystical abilities. It was a rumour that Marc himself had the ability to control certain elements and his pretty little wife was thought to have roots to a god of the earth. This magic was only thought of as legend.' She said in a waspish voice.

'Why did Voldemort attack them?' Harry asked.

'Why not! They had the power and the richness, I wasn't surprised at all when their village was ruined by him, and the direct family from Marc himself was slaughtered!'

'But not all of them were killed, right?' Harry asked carefully.

'I know that the eldest daughter lived on and eventually died from attacks made by death eaters. Poor thing!' Angelica said shaking her head.

Harry nodded and eventually the night grew on, Angelica offered him a bed to sleep on and he accepted. He fell asleep thinking of what she had told them, did Dumbledore trust in Ana because of her magical roots?


	14. Chapter 13: Saving Grace

**Chapter 13: Saving Grace**

Draco walked silently down the halls of Hogwarts. There were no longer any movement of the bustling students he was used to. He finally made it to where Ginny was being kept and unlocked the door.

'Malfoy.' Ginny said bitterly as he entered. He shut and locked the door feeling the pit in his stomach grow.

'I have to do this, you know that.' Draco said softly. Ginny nodded and whispered, 'That's the problem, I know you don't have it in you.'

'Let's just get this day over with.' Draco said taking out his wand. Ginny braced herself as he pointed it at her. Suddenly she was bound together with magical and invisibility ropes.

'Just try to keep still.' He said roughly, stepping forward, he then placed his wand down and sat on her. She felt his breath come in gasps and she held her own inside of her stomach. He struck her face several times till her cheek stung.

Finally Draco dragged her across the room, her knees were scratched against the floor and she felt them bled. She whimpered as he flung her across the floor finally and once again struck her face hard.

'You better scream soon so they'll figure I am causing you more pain.' He hissed. She gave a small nod, finally Draco hit her against the face and cut her neck as well, Ginny allowed herself to scream several times until he clamped a hand upon her mouth. She quieted and realized he was only gently holding her know.

'It will be okay now.' He murmured over and over again, Ginny began to cry in earnest now feeling the pain in her face burn more as well as the cut on her neck.

Draco laid next to her as she continued to cry. Draco rubbed her thighs where the bruises had soon appeared from his handle of her. He murmured words of comfort to her feeling a sharp pain through his heart at the sight of her. She had once been the fire that could not be put out; she had cursed him through school as he ridiculed her and she never backed down from a fight to protect her family.

_And Potter,_ Draco thought to himself. He heard Ginny grow quiet as he stopped his speaking and only rubbed her softly.

'Are you okay now?' he asked finally, his voice croaking. She merely nodded and he sat up. He helped her turn onto her stomach and surveyed her wounds. There was a long gash across her neck, not too deep but it was enough said. She bore several bruises along her thigh and side and her face was bruised along one side where he struck her.

'I'm just going to heal you okay?' he asked softly. Ginny merely nodded consent and he raised his wand. Her muscles tightened as he pointed it to her face and muttered a few healing spells. After cleaning the blood off, he covered her neck wound and moved onto stopping the bruises.

'I have to find some more of the potion Sev made then I'll come back with dinner for you.' Draco said gently. She opened her eyes, 'Sev?' she echoed. Draco replied, 'Yes?'

'You care for him don't you?' she asked.

'Yeah, he's like the father…I never knew or that cared for me.' Draco said simply.

Finally he stood and waved his wand for a blanket to appear, he laid it over her body. She sighed softly as he left the room. He locked it and continued on to the dungeons where he figured Severus would be. However they were empty. He walked through several floors until he came across the hallway where the teacher's staff room was. He came across a door ajar down it a bit and found Severus quietly reading a book in a bedroom.

The room was large and spacious with light coloured walls; the sitting area had two chairs and a light green sofa in front of a, now dead, fireplace. Severus had his room decorated with various bookcases with potion texts. His bedroom area was blocked with several dark green dividers.

'Is this where you normally stay?' Draco asked, 'when you taught here?'

'Yes.' Severus answered, 'why are you here now?'

'I just finished… with Weasley.' Draco said uneasily. Severus nodded and Draco waited a moment before asking, 'Do you have more of the healing potion?'

'Ah yes.' Severus said, he stood and walked into his bedroom and came back with a small vial.

'I thought you were with the rest in the lower levels?' Draco asked, 'Severus smiled in a twisted way, 'The dark lord has finally made inner peace with my status for now, he has decided to allow my old rooming for help is research and poison creation… and information of course.' Severus said bitterly.

'How is she holding up?' Severus asked.

'She's thriving… I knew she would be able to.' Draco said. Severus nodded and watched his godson, 'How are _you _thriving?' he asked then. Draco frowned and said quietly, 'Hating every minute of my life.'

Severus laughed softly, 'But you at least have yourself a survival goal.' He said.

'What do you mean?' Draco asked.

'She's in need to be protected, you have to protect her Draco, it's a goal that will keep you moving forward and going.' Severus answered. Draco thought about it for a moment then smiled for the first time for real, 'You're right.' He said and stood to leave, 'I should grab some food for her and leave.'

Severus suddenly looked stern, 'You shouldn't just keep bringing her food! Make sure she looks weak still, thinness is key, don't starve her but still.' He said. Draco looked shocked but agreed. Finally he stood, but he suddenly stopped and gave a huge grin.

'What Draco?' Severus asked looking at him peculiarly.

'I just came up with a brilliant idea, how do you get into the kitchen?' Draco asked. Severus stood as well and led Draco out of his rooming and down the hall. From the stairs Draco was brought to the first floor. Severus stopped at a portrait of a bowl of fruit and tickled the pear. It giggled and eventually the portrait revealed the door behind it. Severus stepped inside with Draco following.

'Dobby!' Draco called as the door shut behind them. Severus gaped at him as a squeal came from the other side of the long kitchen. Eventually a small house elf wearing an assortment of odd clothing he had collected after being freed from the Malfoy's care.

'Oh, it's the bad boy.' Dobby said stepping towards them. His orb like eyes focused on Draco and he was glaring upon them.

'I'm sorry, Dobby,' Draco said miserably, 'I'm really sorry for being so mean to you. I never meant to let father treat you that way. But I really need your help.'

'With what?'

'I have Ginny Weasley in my care, I have to torture her but I can't let it be obvious that I'm actually keeping her healed and fed. I need someone to secretly bring her food when I can't.' Draco said. Dobby's eyes grew wide and he gasped, 'Friend of Harry Potter's?'

'Yes. Will you help me?' Draco asked, Dobby stood still for a moment then said, 'I shall Mister Malfoy.'

'Thank you I'm going to go back to her now, just bring her food every night after midnight, not too much though but enough to keep her breathing.' Draco said. Dobby nodded and the two left.

Severus bid Draco goodnight at the stairs and headed back to his bedroom, while Draco went back to where Ginny rested. However Severus took a detour to the headmasters office; Voldemort had tried and failed to enter the office as it had locked itself from any magical force. However when Severus arrived it allowed his entry. He entered believing he was the only one around.

'Severus. How is everything holding up on your end?' Albus asked from his portrait when Severus entered. Severus eyed the former headmaster and took the seat as he had always done in front of his desk, 'As good as it can get.'

'How is the young Draco holding up?' Albus asked.

'He is trying to stay away from his father and mother, he detests being here and misses his school days.' Severus said.

'Have you heard any word from this mysteries girl?' Albus asked now. When Severus had arrived to Hogwarts with the death eaters, he had found refuge in revealing his dreams to the elderly wizard.

'Not lately. I believe the sword had made its way to Potter.' Severus said. Albus nodded then said, 'Perhaps Harry has given a sign of coming closer?'

'I have no idea on his task, however he did see the Weasley girl being captured so he must be on his way here to save her. I sent an owl giving her location secretly sealed so only he can open it.' Severus said. Albus's eyes widened behind his glasses, 'He is coming here? But he cannot until his tasks are complete!' he said.

Severus sighed, 'I know but I cannot warn him not to come, too risky in various ways.' He said. Albus merely sighed himself and nodded, 'Too true, poor Harry.'

'Draco has enlisted the aid of that blasted house elf of Potter's.' Severus said abruptly. Dumbledore grinned, 'Never under estimate the power of Hogwarts and those within. You have always been faithful to Hogwarts and it will be loyal to you Severus.'

'I know.' Severus said and left for his room finally. As he walked out of the office he thought he heard foot steps behind him, turning he saw nothing but continued on taking as many secret passageways to avoid anyone following him. Finally he returned to his room for the night.

Voldemort walked towards the fire, which in its forgotten state had reduced to a few crimsons and ash mostly. One flame however burned fiery still and he stared at it watching it dance among the charred wood. He sighed and whispered, 'Soon you shall meet this fire's end.' And he went to take his wand and put out the flame. Afterwards he moved to his window.

'Where ever you are Harry, you know that I am close.' Voldemort whispered into the night. He gazed outside the window into the sky. The stars still lingered as the sun threatened to emerge.

However the door suddenly banged open and he spun around to face the intruder.

'How dare you?' Voldemort hissed at the person entering, it was a sweating and scared Greyback, to see the wolf frightened made Voldemort listen better to the wolf.

'Sir! I heard and saw… the office for the headmaster finally opened for someone!'

'Who?' Voldemort asked immediately and Greyback answered grinning, 'Severus Snape. He really is on their side then!' He said. Voldemort let out the breath, he didn't even realize he was holding, and then he said softly, 'Are you sure?'

'Yes sir. I saw him leaving it myself.' Greyback whispered falling back and Voldemort faced him, wild eyed and angry, 'Leave me.'

'Sir…shouldn't we stop him and-'

'LEAVE!' Voldemort shouted and Greyback hurried away.

When Greyback left, Voldemort walked down the stairs humming a sort of tune with no real melody. He waltzed up to where their prisoners were held and opened one door, breaking through Draco's lock. He grinned down at the witch before him upon the ground and grabbed her by the neck. She tried to free herself but to no avail. Voldemort brought her into a separate room and shut the door.


	15. Chapter 14: The Owl

**Chapter 14: The Owl**

Draco returned to Ginny the following day and continued to burn, cut and hurt her. He also made sure that she was healed every second night and fed. Dobby indeed came to his aid and brought her food secretly throughout the night.

She had grown quiet soon and many of the death eaters wondered if Draco was really hurting her. Draco then told her he had to make things worse for her. She merely nodded. He glanced into her eyes and aw that they were dead, the energy she normally carried was waning.

One night Draco stepped inside and silently shut the door. He made no inclination he was there but merely stepped towards her and grabbed her by the neck. She cried out but he ignored her pleas and flung her against the hard floor. She hit the ground and he moved on top of her. She tried to free herself but he snatched his wand and bound her magically. Afterward he tossed his wand aside and ripped her clothing. She whimpered as slapped her several times before getting off of her. He pulled her by the legs and flung her again against the wall. She screamed as she hit the wall then spoke no more. He had knocked her out.

He fell to the floor upon his knees breathing deeply. He heard cheers below and knew it was for him. Finally his breath grew easy and his legs stopped shaking. He finally managed to stand and tried to walk to her, but collapsed. He crawled to where she laid and finally came upon her body.

'Oh Ginny I'm so sorry.' He cried out. He grabbed his wand and tried to wake her.

'Wake up!' he cried out. Finally his spell worked and she opened her eyes.

'Draco?' she asked, her voice ragged. He nodded and spoke to her in a soothing voice, 'It's over for now Ginny, it's over.'

'Hold me.' She asked.

Draco complied and took her into his arms. He brought her body close to his own and breathed in her scent. The flowery smell he was used to still lingered though now she smelled of blood and filth.

'Never let go.' She said softly. He promised her he would not and kissed her forehead. She finally allowed herself to fall asleep after he finished his healing spells.

After the third day with Angelica Harry left and travelled onward. She had given him a map showing where Hogwarts lay, it was in the north while the church was to the west. Harry choose the north to rescue Ginny first.

He walked through a smaller forest that he realized connected to the forbidden forest. He hoped he would not run into any monsters or spiders.

He continued under his cloak but gave up no wearing once the sun went down and he was deeper into the woods, it would only help him trip more. He walked silently and slowly avoid streams muck and roots. He climbed down a hillside carefully before stopping for the night.

As Harry continued to walk through the forest he had the small irking feeling that he was being watched. He had slowed his pace purposely in hopes to lose them but soon he once again heard an awful noise of some sort of animal or person following him.

'_Lumos_.' Harry murmured drawing his wand. The light provided his way but soon he heard the noise grow louder; it was a clicking noise. He gulped and turned around to face none other then many large and pale eyes staring down at him.

'Oh man!' Harry gasped stepping backwards and tripping. As he hit the ground the spider towered over him. The spider opened its jaw and Harry stared down at its large fangs.

'REDUCTO!' Harry screamed. The spider was thrown back and gave a loud cry of pain from the blast striking it in the mouth. As it hit the ground Harry scrambled upwards and ran away from the spider. But as he ran he ran he heard the distinct sound of more spiders. He pointed his wand backwards and watched as at least a dozen were rushing towards him.

'STUPEFY!' Harry shouted, he aimed the spell at the spiders but only a few were knocked down, more were coming closer. Harry finally came against a large hill side and began to try to climb. The ground was so wet however from mud that he would often slide down again towards the bottom.

'Expel-' Harry cried out, but a pincer like leg stopped him mid-sentence and was now crushing his throat. Harry began to choke and dropped his wand from lack of air.

Suddenly Harry felt the pressure leave his neck and he glanced up, a gigantic hand was holding the spider around the neck. The spider gave a squeal of pain as the large being threw it as hard as it could. The spiders around them gave cries of outburst and anger. But the tall monster simply swatted them away. As it did Harry dove for his wand and found it. He pointed it at the beast before him and said, 'Lumos!'

The light focused on the giants' face and Harry could have laughed, 'Grawp!' Harry cried out. Grawp, at the sound of his name being called, peered about while tossing the spider in his palm aside. He finally spotted Harry and gave a crooked grin.

'Array!' he said, his voice deep.

'Grawp watch out!' Harry cried out as a very large spider reared forward, poisoned pincers forward. Grawp felt the pain and stomped about causing the ground to shake. Harry gasped and cried out, 'Grawp stop!' as Grawp's foot came close to crushing Harry.

Harry was knocked backwards and as he flew he was caught by a white animal. He grabbed onto the horse's neck and held on as it galloped away from where Grawp was still fending off the onslaught of spiders.

Eventually the horse slowed down to a walk and Harry slid into a better sitting position.

As they travelled the horse stopped and Harry climbed off. He thanked the beautiful white horse and it stared at him with its dark eyes. Harry saw that the horse had brought him closer to the end of the forest. He could see the top most tower of Hogwarts. The sight of it made Harry feeler almost calm and relaxed.

'Let's camp here.' Harry said. The horse merely neighed and settled down beside a tree. Harry drew his wand and created a small fire to sit by.

As Harry ate some left over food, that he had took with him from Angelica's and what had survived the attack and munched away. As he did he heard an owl in the distance call out. He looked up to the sky and watched as an owl swooped down upon where they laid.

The owl appears and Harry read inside a riddle written in spiky black ink. He stared at the writing feeling that he knew it and had seen it before.

The riddle read: _If you have read my riddle before, then to open this letter speak what was my guard at the stone? _

Harry stared at the letter and suddenly it hit him, he had seen the writing before on many useless potion tests and assignments. It was Snape's writing!

'The answer is fire!' Harry cried out, 'that was his task to find the stone!'

The letter opened and Harry watched as new writing appeared as though someone was writing upon it as he read, 'The office Snuffles was held in.' Harry said, thinking he stared at the horse and smiled, 'which is Flitwick's office!'

The horse peered at him and it seemed happy. Harry grinned and then the horse nudged him nodding towards where his bed was made, Harry gave it a inquiring look but resigned to let the horse take watch and catch some sleep before dawn.

When Harry woke up that morning, the sun was barely coming up through the clouds. He stood and quietly packed up. The horse was standing there, waiting for him patiently. The horse allowed him to ride it and it took him out of the forest and right by Hagrid's, now empty, home.

Harry dismantled from the horse and it walked back to the forest. When it disappeared Harry knew it would not be the last time he would see the beautiful being. He then silently crawled with his cloak over his shoulders to Hagrid's door.

'_Alohamora_.' Harry whispered, and the door gently swung forward. Harry entered Hagrid's hut and shut the door behind him. He sat down upon a chair and stared among the room feeling saddened that he was there alone and everyone within Hogwarts he knew and cherished was gone as well.

Harry rested until the evening pouring over his map of Hogwarts. His eyes were being drawn to where Voldemort prowled, mainly in the teacher's staff room. He also noticed Ginny had been moved into an unused classroom. Harry though, _Snape's letter was almost right…_

Snape, Harry's eyes were drawn to where the former potion master rested. The man Harry was made to hate had helped him it seemed, but why? And why now?

Finally Harry planned his route into Hogwarts; he decided to use the secret path through the Whomping Willow tree that led into Hogwarts. It was never used or barely known to many so he felt safer with using it.

After the sun came up Harry left Hagrid's hut and walked slowly with the cloak on, to the Whomping Willow. The tree blew in the wind menacingly at him. He stopped before it and searched, there was no long branch to use so how…?

Then the horse came out of the forest, it marched right up to him and peered at him. He smiled and the horse merely stepped towards the tree. The tree resigned itself and stopped moving to the horse could press the trunk and reveal the passageway below.

Harry left the horse and carried himself into Hogwarts. He tapped the witches hump statue, and entered into the school.

Severus woke suddenly, there was a piercing scream into the night that shot through the school's silence like a rifle. He dressed quickly and headed to where it sounded from, where the Weasley girl was being held captive.

'I see you are awake, that is good for I need your aid Severus.' Voldemort hissed suddenly coming up from behind. Severus jumped and spun to face his master.

'Of course milord.' Severus said simply and followed the dark lord as he walked down the hallway. Voldemort led Severus to where Ginny was being captive; Severus realized she had been moved from her old room to somewhere else. He was surprised to see Voldemort stop before the old muggle studies classroom. Voldemort hissed into it and it unlocked and opened for him. They entered and Snape felt suddenly insecure of where he was.

'Where is Draco milord?' Severus asked following Voldemort inside. Voldemort did not speak. He shut the door and locked it when Severus was inside. There were two rooms joined together. The first room was dark and had only a chair with chains surrounding it. The other room had a closed door to it and Severus wondered where the girl was.

'Now Severus, I have asked you to come here because I have been thinking.' Voldemort said softly, ' I have always wished to be able to have Hogwarts… and I do-except for the office of the headmaster. But somehow you have managed to have access to it.'

'My lord, never! That is not possible!' Severus gasped.

'But Greyback watched you, so how could a man who killed Albus Dumbledore be able to enter his office?' Voldemort asked sleekly. Severus said nothing and kept his face blank.

'Because he is not my man.' Voldemort said quietly.

'I am yours lord!' Severus begged, 'Are you? Are you, even killing Albus Dumbledore and my mind is still unsettled, Severus I am sorry.' Voldemort said taking out his wand. Severus barely had a chance to react when Voldemort managed to take hold of Severus's own wand.

'I've also been having some time with the girl, I have been using legilimens on her to help my plan knowing full well the pathetic Malfoy boy would not have the guts.' Voldemort said.

'But Potter is surely to come!' Severus said anxiously, Voldemort smiled and that truly frightened Severus.

'Severus, I want you to walk into that room.' Voldemort said, Severus was taken aback by the order but obeyed and walked towards the other door, he opened it to find the sun blazing into a large bay window. Sitting in a white chair with her red hair glowing in the light was none other then Ginny.

'Goodbye Severus.' Voldemort said behind him and shut the door. He locked it and Severus tried to open it.

Harry was taking as many secret passageways as he could to avoid the moving bodies of the death eaters who were waking up and going about with their duties. He eventually came across where the staff room was, thinking of Voldemort.

He heard a sniff, Harry brought his cloak closer to his body but almost dropped it as he caught sight of Draco looking frantically about.

'Malfoy?' Harry asked suddenly stepping forward revealing himself. Draco gasped and cried out, 'Potter! But how?'

'Just listen, I need to find Ginny, where is Voldemort?' Harry demanded.

'No clue! He came in one night and moved Ginny on me to another place and now I can't even find Sev!' Draco cried out.

'Severus? You can't find him?' Harry asked. Draco nodded, 'I know where Ginny is, she's in an old class room one floor below us.' He said and Draco nodded, 'I've been trying to keep her alive until you'd get here or Severus would have a plan with me to get out, but he is gone too.' Draco said quickly.

Harry nodded taking it in. he heard a noise from afar and motioned for Draco to join him under the cloak. Draco did so and the two hurried to where Ginny was being held.


	16. Chapter 15: Facing Off

**Chapter 15: Facing Off **

'My Lord please!' Severus cried out after the door was shut before them. But there was no answer, Severus turned to Ginny. The girl bore many wounds that he knew Voldemort had caused. Severus also realized that the girl had been tortured mentally.

It was then he noticed the gleaming blade. The knife was five inches long and bore a golden handle. It was laying upon her lap and she stared down at it barely noticing Severus it seemed.

'Ginny…' Severus said suddenly. The girl merely stood and faced him with a blank face, had she been truly broken by Voldemort enough to kill him or try?

'You're the reason.' Ginny said softly.

'Ginny?' he asked.

'You ruined everything!' Ginny shrieked and leaped up from her chair, she rushed forward towards him glaring and teeth bared with the knife in hand.

'Stop!' Severus shouted backing upwards and grabbing Ginny by the wrist that was knife free. He wrung her about and she slipped upon the stone floor flailing the knife before her. It barely sliced his sleeve and he cried out desperately, 'I was made to kill Albus!'

Ginny stopped moving against him and stared, 'Made to? How so?'

'Draco's mother made me promise with the unbreakable vow!' Severus said urgently. The knife lowered slightly but Severus did not yet trust that she would be on his side still so he continued in one breath, 'I had to protect Draco.'

'But you didn't have to go that far…' she said.

'I do, he is my godson, wouldn't every godfather do the same?' Severus said quietly, this made Ginny think of Sirius and how he had died for Harry's protection.

'Would you die for him?' she asked.

'Yes.' Severus said.

'Would you die here for him?' she asked now, Severus did not hesitate and repeated, 'Yes I would.'

'Ginny allowed the knife to fall to the floor. She fell to the knees breathing deeply, 'I feel dizzy still, help me?' she whispered. Severus heard her though and gently took out a vial of his last healing potion. He poured it gently into Ginny's mouth and she drank it in breathing deeply.

'Thank you.' Ginny murmured softly and Severus merely nodded. He picked the knife up and stowed it away into his pocket. He felt useless without his wand but knew they had to get out. He just hoped Draco would be still alive and could help them soon.

The moment Voldemort shut the door he realized his first mistake, he had left the two alone and had not found out why Dumbledore would keep Severus in his own hands, why would Severus come back into the fold, if the old man knew so much anyways and had other ways of Voldemort's plots and plans?

Voldemort sighed and decided the only way to really deal with the issue of Severus was to wait an hour and enter the room again. But just as he thought that he heard hurried footsteps.

'Lucius what is the matter?' Voldemort asked the elderly Malfoy. Lucius had seemed unhinged lately, most likely because Voldemort had allowed his wife Narcissa to die after she tried to escape.

'Sir, our spells have detected that someone has entered the school, passed the guards.' Lucius said, 'it's probably Potter milord!'

'Indeed, go and make sure each exit of the school is blocked, use all men.' Voldemort ordered, when Lucius left Voldemort hurried up to the muggle studies classroom where he had barricaded Severus and the girl into.

However when he entered he was shocked to find Severus standing beside the girl, neither attacking or defending each other.

'I should have guessed you would be this smart Severus!' Voldemort yelled swooping down upon them. Severus leaped backwards and drew the knife, 'Back off!' he shouted, but Voldemort merely laughed and drew his wand.

'Very brave dear Severus, but you have no chance, now back away from the girl!' Voldemort shouted, Severus merely pushed Ginny aside and into the corner where he stood in front of.

'You'll have to kill me first.' Severus said. Voldemort merely smirked, 'So be it then!'

As he raised his wand and opened his mouth h heard another voice, strong and male cry out, 'It's me you want!'

Voldemort swerved around and faced none other then Harry. Behind him Draco also stood and both had their wands drawn and pointed towards Voldemort.

'Excellent! Welcome to the new Hogwarts Potter!' Voldemort taunted.

'Move!' Harry shouted, Draco rushed towards the door and Voldemort aimed a spell at him, Harry deflected it and Draco made it to the window, 'Hurry!' he said as Severus pushed Ginny towards him, Draco caught her and she gasped. Meanwhile Harry and Voldemort circled each other.

'It's me you want, leave the rest.' Harry said, Voldemort suddenly grew angry, 'Actually it's not just you Potter, but you will be the start!'

'Avada Kedavra!' Voldemort shrieked suddenly, Harry dodged the spell barely, and tumbled to the floor below the window, in front of the others, he tried to stand but Voldemort screamed again, 'AVADA KEDVRA!'

The green blast of spell was however deflected by a mass of white wing, the horse from earlier had leaped from outside and flown through the window. Harry gasped watching it deflect the spell and absorb it into its shiny coat. He had not known the horse had actually been a glorious Pegasus.

The Pegasus reared and kicked its front legs at Voldemort. The dark lord backed up but was within reach of Severus, he aimed a spell at Severus but Draco cried out, 'Stupefy!'

Voldemort was knocked backwards. As he hit the ground he leapt up again and searched for his wand; Draco's spell however had lost him his prized weapon.

'Climb on!' Harry cried, Ginny was pulled onto the Pegasus by Draco and as Harry helped Severus upwards onto the Pegasus's back Voldemort lunged forward. Harry kicked him away and Voldemort fell.

Harry finally climbed onto the animal and it reared again spreading its wings. The Pegasus turned and put its two legs onto the window edge ready for flight. As it leaped into the air, Harry cried out in pain. The others looked back at him and Severus gasped, 'The knife!' he shouted, but his voice was lost in the wind as the Pegasus took flight.

Voldemort glared up at them, he had managed to grab the knife from Severus and had then thrown it at Harry. It had pierced Harry right in his chest. He heaved as blood gushed out of the wound.

Severus clung onto Harry and put pressure on the wound. Draco lent him his wand and Severus yelled healing spells in hope for closing the wound. However the wind that the horse took made it difficult.

The Pegasus flew away from the castle and Voldemort merely watched with a smile upon his lips. As he watched Lucius and a few others hurried into the room.

'Lord! Are you okay?' Lucius asked looking worried.

'Very well, Potter is gone now.' Voldemort said.

'He still… lives?' Lucius asked looking upset, Voldemort cackled, 'No worries, he will die soon enough. it is Draco and Severus you need to worry about, they went with him and the girl.'

'Severus? With Draco?' Lucius gasped, 'they abandoned us?'

'Yes they have, for Potter it seemed.' Voldemort said.

'But you said he will die?' Lucius asked.

'You remember why I originally had Severus so highly ranked?' Voldemort asked, 'Because of his skills in potions sir.' Lucius answered.

'Yes, in fact he made me many poisons and one of them is very deadly. And I even had it so it can be spread across metal, such as steel.' Voldemort said smirking again.

'You mean?' Lucius asked looking excited, 'The knife I stabbed Potter with held a poison, he will die in three days.' Voldemort said.

They laughed into the day. The sun burned brightly as midday came upon them.


	17. Chapter 16: True Revelations

**Chapter 16: True Revelations**

The Pegasus gently landed in the yard of the nearest safe house for them. After they dismantled Draco led the way holding Ginny and Severus carried Harry.

'The horse…' Harry murmured suddenly, 'she's glowing…'

Indeed the angelic horse was glowing brightly and suddenly began to shrink in size, the horses' body began to meld and change. The legs turned human with knees as the head shrank and the mane turned into long flowing hair. Her eyes stayed dark and soon they were staring into the eyes on none other then Anastasia.

'Hurry, let us get inside, I have sent them a message that we would be arriving soon.' She said stepping to help with Harry. They came upon a brightly coloured home and soon a man and woman rushed out of it towards them.

'Dear god it is Harry!' said the man, Ted Tonks hurried with his wife, Andromeda, beside him, 'Why are they here?' Andromeda demanded staring at both Draco and Severus, particularly Severus who was still holding Harry. Harry was now very pale and blood seeping through Severus's robes.

'Just never mind and allow us entry so we can heal Harry!' Ana said angrily. Ted put a hand on his wife's shoulder and they allowed entry. However Severus could only get as far as the porch.

'It's a safety issue you see, there's a bed made on that bench.' Ted said shutting the door and placing protection spells upon it. Indeed Severus laid Harry upon the bench that bore many blankets and pillows on it. Harry groaned and Ana fell to her knees before him, 'I can help.' She said staring deeply into Severus's eyes. Severus nodded and asked Draco to bring him the knife and a wand.

'I must find out what is keeping his wound open, my spells would not close this wound so it must be cursed somehow.' Severus said. He took Draco's wand and waved it over the knife. It glowed a bright blue and Severus suddenly sniffed the blade.

'Careful!' Draco said anxiously sitting on the floor beside Ginny. He had taken his sweater off of himself and placing it upon her shoulders. She smiled softly at him and turned then to face Harry with a worried face on. Ana alone had kept her eyes on Harry continuing the earlier spells of healing that Severus had been using.

'I know this poison.' Severus said smiling slightly, in an almost twisted way, 'the dark lord made me make it years ago. I know how to make the antidote. I will need a boiling cauldron and certain ingredients quickly.'

'How long do we have?' Ted asked softly. There was a moment or two of deep silence before Severus quietly answered, 'Three days.'

'Then let's get to it.' Ted said and took down the name of plant and life forms Severus would need to make the antidote. After he left Andromeda left and returned with several blankets.

'Ginny looks like the dead.' She said tossing a blanket over Ginny's shoulder's. she then gave Draco one and Ana. Ana however placed the blanket on both her and Severus's shoulders. Andromeda pursed her lips but said nothing.

'And you are?' she shot at Ana, 'My name is Anastasia, call me Ana.' She said simply turning away and back to Harry. She used her magic to create a damp cloth to place over Harry's forehead.

'I am going to make some food for you all.' She said after a few more silent minutes and soon left for the kitchen inside.

'I've stopped the blood flow out of the wound.' Severus said after a few moments of working, 'we must now begin to make the preparations, Ana help me fill the cauldron with water and the fish oil.' As he spoke Ted returned with the cauldron and the two ingredients.

'I'm waiting on a few for the next on the list, Remus will bring it along with Tonks.' Ted said. Severus did not answer but merely flicked Draco's wand to start a fire in the fireplace. After tossing in a few mint leaves and the other liquids Ana stirred the potion three times counter clockwise.

Ginny meanwhile gave a sigh and leaned against Draco. He was watching the two work and finally spoke, 'Do you need help Sev?'

'We shall be fine, let us hope Lupin will be here before the third day.' Severus said. The group fell back into silence until Andromeda returned with soup and fishcakes for them.

Harry walked slowly through the halls of Hogwarts. The wind blew his messy black hair in every direction and the sun burned into his eyes. He walked through the empty halls and into the bare courtyard. The fountain had no water pouring from the spout and the ground was dry.

He saw no one around and felt cold in the light, everything seemed to blur and he felt dizzy. He called for his friends, 'Hermione, Ron! Where are you?'

But no one answered and he suddenly felt alone and abandoned. His eyes stung with tears fighting to be free as he realized, his friends would never show, they were gone forever from him.

Suddenly he heard footsteps, he turned and watched as Anastasia was walking towards him, her lips moved but no sound came out. Harry stepped forward and reached out to touch her skin; it looked soft and glowed against the sun. as his fingertip finally reached her outstretched hand before her. But as their hands made contact everything fell apart.

The sky turned dark and the wind grew. Ana was gone and replaced with Voldemort. He laughed as the wind grew so strong it blew Harry physically across the ground and into a hole. Harry had not seen the hole before but it was large enough, to fit a body, like a grave.

As he laid in the ground Voldemort appeared before him and cackled evilly, 'Time to die!' he said and pointed a sword at Harry. The sword dripped blood already along the blade as he aimed to stab Harry. Harry screamed but it was lost in the wind.

As Harry thrashed in his deep slumber Severus worked tirelessly with Ana in healing him. Everything was prepared except for the few ingredients they were waiting for from Remus. Finally the second day came and a shout from outside woke Draco and Ginny and the Tonks'.

'Anyone home? What is the password?' Remus called.

'It's "cabbage" Remus!' Tonks said and the door unlocked for them and allowed them inside the home. They came into the house through the front where Tonks' parents met them and explained what had happened a day ago.

'Snape?' Remus cried out, 'Draco?' Tonks asked sounding aghast.

'Hurry!' Severus suddenly shouted over his shoulder, 'we need the ingredients NOW!'

Their were hurried footsteps and Remus and Tonks entered the porch with Ted and Andromeda behind them. Remus handed Severus the bag of beetles and feathers and other disgusting things for the potion. Severus quickly dumped them in one at a time while Ana kept the fire going and stirred with each item he poured into the cauldron.

As the potion settled Severus informed them it would be ready by dusk. They waited with baited breath and when the time came Ana helped Severus spoon feed the potion into Harry's mouth. After a few moments of tension Harry finally opened his eyes. Everyone around him gave a breath of relief.

'Thank goodness!' Andromeda cried out shaking her head, 'Let me fry him some food.' And she hurried into the kitchen to cook dinner.

Harry took his time regaining his strength and mind. The dream he had still plagued him but he ate with gusto with everything Andromeda gave him. As he rested he watched the others around him move about. He had been moved into Tonks' old bedroom while Ginny took one of the spare rooms and Remus and Tonks herself shared another. Draco himself took the couch but Severus still not trusted enough, was kept locked in the porch. Ana alone remained with him though Draco often visited him as well as staying with Ginny.

Finally Harry felt strong enough and asked to see Severus.

'Are you sure, we are waiting for Moody to come by and take him for us.' Remus said, Harry shook his head, 'I have to, let me see him.'

'Okay, I'll let you into the porch.' Remus said uneasily. He led Harry downstairs and into the porch where Severus was resting on the bench. Remus unlocked the room for Harry and left him alone with the death eater.

'Potter, glad to see you are u, you will need more rest still. Make sure you eat a good deal of iron and protein to make up for the blood loss.' Severus said in a bored voice, looking at the ceiling where a fly was attempting to thwart the light.

'Thanks for the tip, and thank you for saving my life.' Harry said taking a seat on the floor before the older man.

'Just another day.' Severus said.

'But I want to know, why did you help me?' Harry asked.

'Why let you die when I am trapped here?' Severus asked back. Harry nodded and finally asked what was on his mind, 'Ginny said, that you told her you knew you were going to kill Dumbledore for Draco. Why?'

'Because Narcissa asked me to. When I told Albus afterwards he told me that would be the only way for to me to appear faithful to the dark lord.' Severus said softly, 'and he was already dying.'

'What?' Harry asked feeling winded suddenly, 'Albus was dying from the horcrux he placed upon his finger.' Severus said.

'How do you know about them?' Harry demanded.

'Albus was wounded one day, a year ago, he had the ring upon his finger and his hand was burning away from the curse upon it. I tried to stop it but only could control it into his hand.' Severus began, his voice full of pain, 'and yet Albus seemed fine, he was more concerned about ensuring that he would be able to pick you up from your relatives. I demanded to know what the ring was and he merely told me it was between himself and you. Eventually as I healed him he broke down and told me when I explained how I made the vow with Narcissa. Albus told me all about the horcruxes and how to destroy them.'

'I see, so he asked you to kill him?' Harry asked quietly.

Severus sighed and Harry saw that the man had tears threatening to fall from his onyx eyes, 'Albus made me promise as well to keep the vow and protect those at Hogwarts, no matter what it took. And this had been the only way it seemed from killing him, by staying with the dark- Voldemort.' Severus said finally. Harry stared, amazed that he had used Voldemort's name.

'I believe you.' Harry said finally, his throat constricted, he merely nodded and Severus smiled slightly. The door opened again and Ana came in with a plate full for Severus.

'Harry!' she said happily, 'You're alive, and so is Severus.'

Harry smiled, 'Yeah we didn't kill each other. Can you get Remus and Tonks for me?' he asked, Ana looked surprised but agreed and hurried away still carrying the plate with her. After a moment or two of silence she returned with the other two.

'What's wrong Harry?' Remus asked immediately, Harry smiled and replied casually, 'I want Severus freed now please.'

'WHAT?' Remus shouted, 'Harry are you mad?' Tonks asked.

'No, I know what he is and he isn't a killer.' Harry said firmly. Severus stood and stared, 'That does mean something Potter.' he said quietly.

Harry nodded and flickered back to the others stating, 'Let him go now.'

Remus looked as though Harry had grown three heads but agreed and Tonks rushed to tell her parents. As she went Remus unlocked the porch for Severus to cross into the house then.


	18. Chapter 17: The Connection is Broken

**Chapter 17: The Connection is Broken**

As the week wore on Harry grew stronger with every day. Severus demanded that Harry remained indoors, much to Harry's dismay, to properly heal. Remus and Tonks would often leave for periods in the day and return at night.

As Harry slept his dreams became regular and less of it consisted of Voldemort. In fact within a few days of being healed Harry had the strangest dream to come.

Harry felt his head sink into the pillows, the blanket warmed with a heating pan at his feat kept his dreams full of warmth, until it suddenly changed.

Harry was standing before a grave; bodies of unknown people surrounded him. He watched for any signs of movement, when Ana slowly came up to him. He felt elevated at her sight, he rushed forward dropping a sword from his blood-covered hands, and he grabbed her into his arms and pulled her close. Their lips met in a fierce kiss he held her closer to him then anyone else.

Then suddenly, she pulled away, he lips began to shake and blood began to pour from them, Harry shouted, 'No!' but his voice was lost in the winds, they seemed to howl and scream to him, and it seemed familiar almost hearing the scream as though it were someone he knew of.

He went for Ana but she fell to the ground and suddenly became Voldemort. His face became brighter and where he lay and eventually at the tips turned to red. He opened his closed eyes and they were a bright scarlet.

'No!' Harry screamed, 'not you!' he yelled watching as Voldemort stood, the blood dripping slowly from his mouth. But when Harry tried to run his feet tripped themselves it seemed as he tumbled to the ground, Voldemort advanced and Harry watched the red eyes turn to a bright green.

'Don't fear the darkness, learn from it, be prepared to become eloped in the shadows to defeat the enemy…'

Suddenly Voldemort turned into a mirror of Harry, himself; the evil Harry lashed out with the gleaming sword, Harry felt the blade pierce him and screamed.

He was then caught by something gentle and soft to the touch. Ana held him as he bled to death and whispered gentle words of kindness and love. She kissed Harry's forehead and he felt everything lifted from him and felt light.

Harry woke then, he was shocked by his dream and was coated in sweat. He sat upwards and took a deep breath in and allowed it out slowly.

'Harry are you awake?' Ginny asked causing him to jump, Harry stood and grabbed a dressing gown heading for the door. When he opened it Ginny gave him a hug. He felt happy to be in her arms, but not like before. Something had changed within him, and most definitely within Ginny. She seemed distant towards everyone.

'Your mother was told you are safe.' Remus said when they both reached the dining room. Ginny nodded and Harry asked, 'Any sign of Ron and Hermione?'

'Not yet, but they should be fine, we'll keep an eye out still Harry.' Remus assured. Harry nodded and grabbed a piece of toast.

'Did anyone feel the power surge earlier?' Ana asked suddenly.

'What a conversational girl you are.' Draco joked.

'No really, it was like a dark energy flow was broken.' She said seriously. They finished breakfast soon and Remus left again with Tonks and her parents.

'It felt like one was being destroyed.' Ana said when only they were left there, Harry looked shocked, 'Did you here a faint scream?' he asked.

'Why?' Draco asked, 'That's a sign one is gone.' Harry answered. He asked Ana again but it was Severus who answered.

'The scream came from your room.' He said.

'I heard it too.' Ginny said, 'I figured it was you having another nightmare and went to wake you.'

'But… my dream!' Harry gasped, 'it was me being stabbed by Voldemort!' he cried out, he decided to not mention the end of his dream where he and Ana had been together.

'You were stabbed?' Severus asked sounding curious, 'Yeah.' Harry said.

'How did you feel afterwards?' Severus asked.

Harry thought about it then said, 'Great actually, like a weight had been lifted.'

Severus was staring at him as thought he were gold, 'Albus was right!' Severus said softly.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked quickly.

'Dumbledore meant for you, Harry, to die in order to kill Voldemort, but really the piece of soul separated, instead attached to you.' Severus said.

'What?' Harry asked sounding confused.

'When Voldemort killed your parents and tried to kill you, he instead placed the horcrux within you, your scar of course!' Snape cried out, 'that is why you were connected to him, through the scar, through the horcrux!'

'That's probably why occlumency didn't work so well.' Ginny added, 'because it wasn't really through your mind.'

'Through your souls!' Severus said, 'the soul ahs been in you ever since, and Voldemort never knew!'

'And when he stabbed me with the knife?' Harry asked.

'He killed the horcrux, not you!' Severus said loudly.

'So the connection between us is gone and a horcrux is down!' Harry said happily, when everything had been digested.

'So wait…you mean… Albus knew about the horcrux being inside me?' Harry asked suddenly. Severus sighed and nodded, 'Yes. He had planned for you to find out in time.' He said. Harry sat down and felt his knees grow weak. He couldn't believe that no more will he have to deal with horrendous nightmares that would keep him up all night.

But he had bitter thoughts, maybe if Albus had told him, they could have found a way… a way to end it then and Harry could have saved Sirius…all along if he had known…

'Why wouldn't Dumbledore tell me?' Harry asked. It was not Severus who answered but Draco.

'Because he loved you.' Draco said, his eyes were glued to Severus and Harry was shocked to see Severus beam back and pull Draco into a half hug. It was a shock to all to see the former potion master show his true emotions, nonetheless happiness.

Finally Ted and Andromeda returned and the group broke up with Ginny heading back to her room with Ana in tow for a girl talk, Draco offered to help with dinner while Harry remained with Severus.

'So have you any ideas of where to go next?' Severus asked.

Harry nodded, 'A small church to the west of the forbidden forest is where the next horcrux is.' He said and Severus nodded taking it in. Finally Severus asked to be alone to rest. Harry left and heard a loud crack. He turned to come across a new sight.

Dobby the house elf was standing there in the hallway. Harry gasped, 'Dobby!'

The elf smiled toothily and Draco came upstairs, 'Hey you made it out!' he said happily, the elf nodded, 'How is the Miss Weasley?' the elf asked after nodding with his hats almost toppling off of his head.

'She's safe and fine, thank you by the way for helping me protect her.' Draco said, Dobby again nodded and Harry asked, 'Why are you here?'

The death eaters are soon on the move Harry Potter sir!' Dobby squealed, 'some have left already, Dobby ran as soon as he came across the horse and told where you were fighting!'

'You help Ana find us?' Harry asked, Dobby nodded again.

'Dobby, can I ask you to do something for me?' Harry asked suddenly, Dobby nodded and cried out, 'Anything!'

'I need you to find Hagrid and tell him that Grawp is in the forest, and if you can find Ron or Hermione that be awesome.' Harry said. Dobby nodded and with another loud crack he was gone.

Harry smiled at Draco who looked happier and the two headed back to the kitchen to set the table for dinner. Harry hoped with all his might that his friends would be found and alive.

The next day came and Harry decided that they would leave that evening for the church. He also agreed that Draco, Severus and Ana would come with him. Ginny however he ensured would stay with Tonks' parents. Ginny herself seemed angry with it.

'But I can handle myself!' she argued.

'But you need to rest more.' Harry said, she gave a growl, 'You were poisoned and need rest too!'

'But you were kept locked up for a month and tortured.' Harry stressed, 'you have to stay, in case they come back too!'

By "they" he meant Ron and Hermione. However Ginny understood and merely snorted, 'Great excuse.' She snapped before storming off. Harry did not really care as long as she remained behind. In fact when they left that night she did and gave Harry a short lived hug while holding onto Draco rather long. Harry had noticed that over the time they stayed with Ted and Andromeda she spent most of her time with Ana or with Draco.


	19. Chapter 18: Battle in the Candlelight

**Chapter 18: Battle in the Candlelight**

Harry felt the air enter his lungs, it was cool and refreshing. He walked slowly against the darkness with only Snape's wand lit, to lead them.

The church itself was as big as three of the classrooms at Hogwarts. It seemed to sit lonely against the forest, the path and roadway overgrown with shrubbery and weeds. Harry only heard the crunch of their feet as they quietly entered the church.

Harry entered the church and gazed about it. Once inside the scent of rotting wood grew so strong Harry scrunched his noise against it. He had stopped beside Draco but Anastasia walked straight towards the table.

'What is it?' Severus asked, for an answer she gently removed a candle holder, Harry saw the sparkling jewels and gave a cry, 'The horcrux!'

'Should you destroy it?' Ana suggested moving to hand the holder and candle to Harry. He took it from her feeling the strange warmth even though the building was very cold.

'Strange enough to find a few dead men.' Said a voice suddenly, Harry spun around with the rest and was staring at a cloaked figure coming closer, the man removed his hood and revealed himself to be none other then Lucius Malfoy.

'Good to see you old friend.' He said conversationally to Severus, 'here is your chance to make amends to the lord.'

'I made my choice.' Severus said at once. Lucius gave a wry smile and replied, 'Easily fixed my dear Severus. You shall die with the rest here-including my former son.'

Draco however whipped his wand out so quickly that Lucius had no time to block the oncoming spell. Draco sent his father rocketing backwards and crashing into a pew.

'Run!' Harry shouted. They rushed at the Lucius, who stood now, but suddenly several other death eaters appeared from the shadows, Ana began duelling with one, while Severus took another.

Harry knocked a large blonde death eater down and soon found himself staring at the wild eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange, who stared back eagerly at Harry, 'Time to die Harry Potter!' she laughed and shouted, 'Avada Kedavra!' Harry rolled fast attempting to get away feeling a burning sensation hitting his back. He heard Lestrange yell in anguish and he manage to stand taking his wand, he hurled a spell at Bellatrix but she dismissed it easily. Draco however rushed to his need and knocked her curse out of the way.

'Now you shall die!' she screeched, 'AVADA KEDAVRA' directly at Draco, the light however stopped as another hit it and stopped it in its tracks. Now Severus had appeared behind her with his eyes suddenly bright. He stepped closer and the two faced each other.

'So? Time to give up your life for these brats?' Bellatrix sneered, Severus replied simply with 'No Bellatrix, for Hogwarts.'

'THEN YOU ARE A FOOL!' Bellatrix shouted, Severus blocked every curse and the two seemed evenly matched, Severus gave Harry a look and soon sent her flying off of her feet. She hit the ground and laid their unconscious.

'DESTROY IT NOW!' Severus bellowed, Lucius however stunned Ana in one swift motion and called out, 'Playing by your own rules then Severus? Do they know you would give up anything or anyone for your own life to be spared?'

Severus spun around and aimed his wand high at Lucius. The two circled each other and Draco seemed paralyzed watching.

'REDUTCO!' Harry shouted trying many times to be rid of the horcrux, but no spell worked. Finally Severus managed to knock Lucius's wand out of his hand, but the blonde gave a kick to Severus's stomach and winded Snape. As he caved in Lucius kicked Severus again, bringing him to the ground. As Draco rushed to help Lucius snatched Severus's wand from him and pointed it at Severus's throat.

'Come any closer Draco and Severus will die!' Lucius cried out. Draco stopped and stared, he seemed fearful and Harry remained where he was as well, unsure of what to do.

Severus gave a cough of blood and finally choked, 'You would kill your own son?'

'No, but I would kill you, my once true and only best friend.' Lucius whispered.

'You're best friend? Was I nothing more then I stepping stone, not a true friend?' Severus asked, Lucius snarled, 'Keeping up this chatter wont help, nor will standing there boy, give me the candleholder!' he barked, Harry jumped and slowly walked towards Lucius still carrying the horcrux.

'But you would kill me, even if I too had a child of my own to care for?' Severus whispered. Blood seeped from his mouth but Lucius kept his foot placed at Severus's chest, and his wand pointing at Snape's neck.

'You lie-'

'I don't.' Severus said, 'I have a child, a daughter I never knew of, and if you kill me know, she will never know her family. Imagine if someone had killed Draco while with the dark lord.'

'You were always there for him.' Lucius said quietly, 'even when I was not.'

'You're my family.' Severus said, 'but I need to see the rest of my family, the ones forgotten, lost, in the fire you helped create.'

Lucius's eyes grew wide and he gaped at Severus, 'You mean…?'

'You owe me.' Severus said. Lucius moved his foot and lowered his wand still looking shocked. Finally Severus managed to stand and Lucius said, 'My wife would never believe I would be doing this.'

'Your wife is dead for trying to find her son!' a voice shrieked, Bellatrix stood there, awake now and with a wand raised. Severus shouted, 'Harry now!' as Lucius aimed at her.

'You bitch!' he shouted, Bellatrix laughed but her eyes suddenly bulged and Lucius screamed, 'SECTUMSEMPRA!'

The blast of light was incredibly strong as it burst from his wand tip and struck her in the chest, knocking her to the ground, as she did Harry took out the silver knife Voldemort had used against him and plunged it into the candles centre. It burned within the wax and a distant scream was heard through the air. Finally Harry stabbed the holder, the blade cracked the raven emblem and suddenly black ooze dripped out of the holder, freely flowing. He dropped the horcrux and it fell to the ground, shattering into nothing more then dust. Harry destroyed it using the saved knife, which still had the magical poison seeped through its silver blade.

'We need to get going, hurry!' Severus said rushing forward. His skin glowed oddly against the light from their wands, he was sweaty and panting slightly.

'Wait.' Harry said, he faced Lucius, 'you won't turn on us at this point?' he demanded. Lucius shook his head pleadingly towards Harry, 'No, my wife is dead and Draco is all I have left.' He said.

'Good.' Harry said as he started to lead the way, 'but if you do show any signs, I won't care or hesitate to kill you.'

Lucius said nothing but followed behind Severus and Draco as they left the church. Everything around them seemed silent and gave them an air of unease.

They wandered eventually outwards and towards the forest. After marching in a single file line, one behind the other, they came out along the forest edge and found themselves inside a once colourful village.

'Hogsmeade, it's all burnt to the ground…' Harry said softly.

'And empty.' Draco added.

'The… others attacked this village first. Not many survived, the only place we couldn't touch was that old coots bar down the roadway.' Lucius said.

Suddenly the streets became alive. Harry heard a yell in the distant and shouted himself, 'DUCK!' while grabbing both Draco and Ana and shoving them to the ground with him. A spell shot over the head and suddenly the town was alive with open warfare.

'Harry!' Fred shouted, running over, his wand drawn, 'sorry man that was you!'

'S'ok.' Harry said drawing his own wand with the others, 'and don't kill these guys they're on our side.' He added.

'Yeah Remus saw us and told us. He said when you left he thought you might need some backup, so here we are.' Fred said.

'How many?' Snape asked.

'About twenty order members plus all the survivors from the attack that were hiding out in Aberforth's place.' Fred answered, 'so about forty or so.'

'That's not much.' Severus said. Fred shrugged and suddenly there was a shout from near the Hogwarts entrance.

'There they are!' Yaxley shouted. He led a group of cloaked figures through the town, setting fire to the rooftops as they went.

'RUN!' Harry shouted. But the others need not telling twice. They hurtled down side streets while order members and town folks went the other way to fend off the oncoming death eaters.

Harry suddenly turned around and aimed a jinx straight at Yaxley who was snarling at an unarmed George. Yaxley fell to his knees clutching his stomach in pain and George managed to grab his wand again and stunned him.

'Behind you!' George shouted. Harry turned, but not in time as another tall and leering death eater aimed a spell at him. The red blast of light almost hit him, if it were not for Severus.

'Stupefy!' Severus cried and hit the man square in the chest. As he fell another death eater charged at him and Harry. However a redhead peeled before them shooting spells as she did.

'Ginny!' Harry cried out, 'why are you here?'

'I came with Remus and Tonks, now keep going, Ana is down that way!' Ginny shouted, Harry followed and as Severus turned to as well he heard a voice behind him that made him stop and turn.

'Backstabber!' Alecto screeched. Severus and Alecto began then to dance in the firelight. Each spell was aimed well and both seemed evenly matched.

'You are weak!' she shouted, 'that's why you will die with them!'

'Oh really?' Severus taunted, 'just to let you know I have only began to get started!'

Alecto's eyes grew wide and she almost dropped her wand, Severus was about to shout a curse when suddenly her brother, Amycus appeared from behind.

'Drop it.' He ordered, 'the lord wants to kill you personally.' He told his sister. Alecto nodded panting now.

'And I shall personally see the both of you turned to dust.' Minerva said. She came up behind Amycus from her cat form and drew her wand so fast they could not see it coming; the curse hit Amycus first then as he fell and Alecto charged, Severus grabbed his wand and stunned her.

'Thank you.' Severus said, Minerva nodded and they hurried to where most of the order members were being drawn together by the mass of death eaters.

'Hit the bar!' Fred yelled and Severus came upon Harry on top of Ana, she had transformed into her Pegasus form, without the wings. She bent down as she galloped and Severus leaped on as well. They rode on until Harry cried out, 'There's Aberforth!'

Indeed, the elderly man with his goat next to him, was sending spell after spell at the death eaters, 'Get inside you!' he barked as Ana changed back and Harry and Severus had leaped off. They rushed inside his bar and he followed them, 'Down the stairs behind the bar.' Aberforth said holding his wand over his shoulder still. Harry hurried down the hidden ladder below the bar.

The room was quite large and reminded Harry of an old bombshell shelter. The room had lighting hanging from the tall ceiling and seemed magically enhanced. There were beds along the edges and food in one corner.

Harry waited with the rest for everyone else to arrive. Harry watched as most were order members and hardly any of the town folk lived. He felt his emotions drop at that thought.

Eventually people kept dribbling inside and finally after one hour Aberforth led the last group of survivors inside and locked the base. As he did Harry watched the three survivors that had followed him.

'Ron, Hermione!' Harry shouted, he rushed towards them and pulled Ron into a hug. They seemed worn and torn but overall safe and okay.

'Harry you lived!' Ron said heartily. Harry beamed and then hugged Hermione as well. Her hair was incredibly frizzy but she smiled all the same.

Harry then turned to the third figure. Neville seemed taller and broader as he surveyed the reunited friends. Harry grinned and hugged Neville as well.

'How are you?' Harry asked. Neville shrugged, 'Fine, grandma is over there.' He said pointing to his affirmable grandmother. She also bore war wounds and seemed proud of Neville even more.

Harry nodded and Neville moved back to his grandmother. Meanwhile Harry pulled Ron and Hermione to where Ana sat with Severus. Lucius and Draco were in a separate corner away from everyone else.

'Harry, tell us everything.' Hermione said at once. Ron surveyed Severus who merely watched them.

'It's okay guys, Snape is on our side.' Harry said quickly.

'Okay, now you have to tell us everything.' Hermione said. They sat down around the bed Severus was upon and Harry took the spot beside the potion master.

'Alright, here it is.' Harry said and began to tell them everything from when they were separated to then.


	20. Chapter 19: The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 19: The Calm Before the Storm**

'Harry?' Hermione asked timidly, it was after he had just told them all that had happened including the horcruxes being destroyed. Afterwards he turned to see both of his closest friends pale and frightened. He himself however felt calm, and he relaxed to hear the he would not have to die to destroy Voldemort now.

'Harry mate, come on lets get something to eat and rest.' Ron said and they left.

Tonks sat huddled against Remus with her head pressed against his chest. Draco stood near Ginny sheltering her as she shed her tears. Harry looked away not knowing why. He looked back and watched as Ron and Hermione left to be alone. He was surprised, but smirked slightly, as Ron took her hand.

Severus had closed his eyes and rested as the Potter explained what had happened. As he rested his mind drifted and his dreams became more real to him.

'Ah dear Delilah, how are you?' Albus asked. Delilah was young still but Severus watched, as though in the memory itself though he was never really there.

'Professor Dumbledore, I am so glad to see you!' Delilah cried out. Her hair was wild and her face thinned. Severus realized it must have been after the attack on her family.

'How are you keeping, I know it was hard for you… especially with Severus…' Albus said quietly. Delilah's eyes widened, 'Do not say his name!' she said bitterly.

Albus nodded and she took a seat in front of his desk. Severus then noticed as Albus smiled, 'I see you have changed for the better, how long till you are due?'

Severus was shocked, he had not noticed she had the smallest of a bump started. How long was this memory for her to be pregnant?

'Oh not for a long time, but that is why I came.' She said.

'Yes?' Albus prompted, Delilah took a deep breath and said in a rush, 'I want her name removed from the list, I know that it must have been added.'

'It does that all on its own, but why remove her?' Albus asked.

'Because I am removing her from this place. We will not have any magic anymore to ruin us.' Delilah said angrily.

'Magic can be a great gift my dear, and you know that if she is magically she will not be able to stop it- nor you.' Albus said sternly.

'Just do it please!' Delilah pleaded. Albus sighed and replied, 'I shall, but only if you agree that I may visit her when she is old enough and explain everything that had happened to lead you to that decision. Is that fair enough?' he asked. Delilah thought about it for a moment then nodded.

'Then it shall be done, will I be informing Severus?' Albus asked.

Delilah looked stunned, 'Severus? Why tell him?'

'It is his child, is it not?' Albus asked, his blue eyes piercing her. She shrank back but finally resigned to giving him a nod, 'It is.' She whispered.

She then stood, 'Never, ever tell him!' she ordered looking quiet deranged. Albus looked surprised but once again nodded. Delilah left his office and the dream became fuzzy. Severus shouted to Albus but he merely laughed.

'Go ahead and tell her Severus!' Albus said, 'she's right there!'

'Delilah is dead!' Severus shouted.

'She's been in front of you all along, just look.' Albus said. Severus suddenly opened his eyes, he was awake and staring down at the sleeping girl. Ana had her eyes closed with her soft blonde hair falling before them. Her breathing was slowed and peaceful.

Suddenly it hit Severus, Ana was not only the girl from his dreams, but Delilah! No not Delilah, his daughter!

'Ana?' Severus asked softly. Ana laid upon the floor and opened her eyes.

'Yes?' she replied.

'May I ask how you came to meet Potter?' Severus asked.

'I was told to find Harry. So I searched for him and when I came across the three of them I offered my help. He took it up and we have worked together.' Ana said.

'So he just allowed you to join his group?' Severus wondered shrewdly.

Ana smiled and said softly, 'And our dreams brought our together. Just like how it has brought us together. If it wasn't for those dreams, I would not have been able to contact you and bring the sword, or any aid for us.' Ana said. Severus nodded.

'Why ask such questions?' Ana prompted.

Severus hesitated, then finally he said gently, 'A long time ago, when I had just joined the death eaters I was in love, with a woman named Delilah Mahoney. But she left me when I had made my choice for the dark lord.' Severus told her.

Ana's jaw dropped and she sat straight up, 'Are you telling me, that… you are my father?' she demanded quietly.

Severus took in a deep breath and said softly, 'When she left, she eventually came to Albus revealing she was pregnant. This was before she died and after her family was attacked.'

'I see, so you are my father?' Ana asked, she was still amazed at the idea of the man before her being her father. But the more she thought about it, the more it began to fit. She looked him over again and noticed their similar tall and lean figure. He had black eyes just like her own and they both had pale complexions.

Ana gave a deep shuddering breath, 'What now?' she asked.

Severus thought about it then stated, 'We need to fight against Voldemort.'

'Yes, but after that? If we survive?' Ana asked impatiently. Severus sucked in his lips and said almost in a whisper, 'Live on…'

'With me?' she asked, her eyes were teary and bright. Severus stared at her for a moment then moved to hug her. They held each other and Severus suddenly felt as though his whole life was turned upside down on him. He now had a purpose, for living…

'Thank you.' She murmured into his arms. He let go of her and nodded, throat to tight to speak. He finally stood and noticed Lucius alone and looking frightened. Severus left Ana to speak with his friend while Ana remained on the bed, absorbing everything she had learnt.

As they spoke together Harry had moved to where Ginny was resting. She was talking quietly to Draco, who sat beside her. They were holding hands and Harry realized, were very close physically.

_And closer in other ways?_ Harry thought to himself.

'Ginny?' Harry inquired and she jumped. Draco looked slightly confused and Ginny seemed ruffled.

'Harry, you're okay?' she asked, Harry nodded, 'Can I talk to you?' he asked, and he dragged her away from where Draco still sat.

'Ginny, I've been wondering, how have you been coping?' Harry asked oddly, he did not really know how to word what he was trying to say, did he even really know what he wanted to tell her?

'Harry?' Ginny asked, he suddenly leaned in and kissed her; Harry finally let her go after realizing her mouth was dry and the passion seemed to have been gone between them. After they broke apart Harry stared deeply into her eyes, he could see inside of them, that she was relying on another.

'You need him. An he needs you.' Harry said quietly. Ginny then said, 'And you need her Harry. She loves you very much I can tell.'

Harry seemed distracted by that, 'Who?' he asked, Ginny smirked, 'You know I mean Ana.'

'Ana?' Harry echoed, Ginny nodded, 'She's totally into you Harry and I know you both have the connection.'

Harry could not bare to speak again and noticed that Snape had left to speak with Lucius. Ginny merely moved without speaking back to where she sat with Draco. Harry then walked away to Ron and Hermione. He noticed them snuggling together holding hands while Ron stroked her hair with his other hand. Harry continued on allowing them to keep each other company. He felt alone suddenly wishing he had someone to hold himself.

As he walked it finally hit him, Ginny was right. He was in love with her.

'Ana?' Harry asked coming back with two small bags of food, he handed one to her and she snacked away on the dry fruit. As Harry ate his own she felt she mattress sink as he took the seat her father had just left.

'Are you okay, I noticed you and Snape speaking.' Harry said awkwardly. Ana smiled, 'Severus, I just found out, is my father Harry.'

Harry was astounded, 'The horse and girl in his dream, was you!' he said. She nodded sheepishly.

Harry sighed and an a sudden impulse placed his arm around her. As he did so she gave a sigh as well as though tiny other sighs were released. She leaned her head against his chest. He took int her scent of the forest feeling his heart throb almost in pain.

'Harry?' she asked.

'Yes?' he asked back.

She looked up into his eyes and pulled his head down, their lips met and Harry's wildest dreams came true. He ate her up hungrily and their bodies collapsed onto the bed. Harry ran his hand through her soft hair breathing finally. After that he pulled her into another fierce kiss. When they finished Harry changed positions allowing her to lay into him. She snuggled her head into his chest kissing all the way down to his stomach.

When they had stopped she closed her eyes and Harry removed his glasses. Everything seemed right for the moment.

When Harry woke finally Ana was laying beside him still. She was sleeping peacefully and Harry managed to remove himself to allow her some more sleep. As he stood and stretched he walked to where a cluster of order members stood.

'What's the plan?' Harry asked causing them all to jump. They all turned to him and Remus stepped forward, 'What do you mean by a plan Harry?' he asked.

'I need to get into Hogwarts. I have to find Voldemort and end it.' Harry said, 'and there is no point in letting more people die for it. As fast as we can possibly.'

'We need to kill that awful snake too.' Hermione said in a small voice.

'I have a plan.' Severus said dangerously. Everyone turned to watch him and he gave a twisted smile, towards Neville.

'Well what is it?' Harry asked.

'Harry would become hidden under his cloak and wait for the signal.' Severus began, 'then we'll have Tonks change into a death eater to lead an attack to draw the rest of them out.'

'But the snake?'

'Simple,' Snape said, 'Harry will bring another, in disguise. One shall distract Voldemort while the other will kill the snake.'

'Gotcha and if we disguise them both as Harry then he would be confused.' Ron said energy growing rapidly. Harry as well nodded feeling that soon he would be able to face Voldemort.

'But who and how?' Hermione asked. Severus thought about it but soon his eyes widened, he merely pointed to Neville, who gulped.

'You think I'd be able to do it?' Neville asked in awe, Harry nodded, 'Would you?' he asked, Neville gulped again and finally agreed.

'But that brings me to the how?' Hermione asked again.

'How about a polyjuice potion?' Draco suggested. They all turned again to Snape who grimaced, 'Then we better make it snappy.' He said before turning to Hermione and Draco, 'You two better help me, we have little time to make it properly so we'll be winging most of it.'

'Yeah,' Harry said, 'we have to leave as soon as possible.'

'Then let's aim for it to be done tomorrow night.' Severus said, Hermione looked stunned but agreed, Draco also joined them looking determined. They moved to the closest fire and Remus brought them a cauldron.

'I think Ana has the hat too!' Harry said rushing to wake her. After prodding her awake she opened her eyes and sat up, 'What happened?' she asked.

'Do you have the sorting hat?' Harry asked. Ana nodded and removed it from her robe pocket. She handed it to Harry who in turn gave it over to Neville. He took it looking at Harry oddly.

'Why this?' he asked, Harry shrugged, 'I think you'll need it, to bring the sword forth from it, it has to be a Gryffindor.'

Neville nodded and moved to where Luna was laying. Harry had hardly noticed her but waved. Luna smiled and walked towards him, 'Is it true that girl is an animagus?' she asked.

'Yes, she's a Pegasus.' Harry said, Luna looked excited, 'That's rare! It has been known that only two wizards could change into mystical beings, one was a phoenix and the other a warrior. I guess she was the third.' Luna said, her large eyes popping out. Harry merely nodded and she went back to Neville.

Harry sat down beside Ana who looked pale, 'A legend?' she whispered.

Harry kissed her forehead, 'You are.' Harry said, 'and I love you.'

'You love me?' she said, she gazed into his eyes with such want and passion, Harry nodded and kissed her again. She kissed him back with so much gusto he was knocked backwards.

As they rested Draco, Severus and Hermione worked relentlessly on the potion. After it settled Severus told them they had to wait to finish it. As they waited for it to settle to continue adding more to it. Draco laid down to close his eyes but found them eyeing the witch before him.

'Are you okay?' Ginny asked, Draco nodded looking tired, 'Rest Draco, I'll wake you up when they need you again.'

Draco sighed and took his time to lay down in her lap and she rubbed his shoulder. He made himself more comfortable in her lap and she kissed the side of his head. Eventually Draco was able to fall asleep.


	21. Chapter 20: Wolf to Wolf

**Chapter 20: ****Wolf to Wolf**

They agreed that a group would take on the death eaters patrolling the front gate. Then Tonks would impersonate one and head inside to claim the order was attacking. She would lead them right to where the order was waiting to attack. It would be then when the coast was cleared that Harry, and Neville, would enter the castle.

Finally the potion was able to be finished, Severus had warned them however that it would not last very long because it was substituted to be made in a quicker timeframe. He gave Neville two drinks with a strand of Harry's hair inside. Neville drank it and soon became a second Harry.

'Let's go.' Ana hissed, they agreed that Ana would come with them as well, under the cloak, to provide a getaway in case it was needed.

Harry felt the wind grow and his hair seemed drenched in sweat. He was breathing rather heavily as they crept into the school once again. He shivered slightly but continued on with the others following him.

They walked slowly through the night feeling as though they would be ambushed at any moment.

Finally they hid inside of Hagrid's hut as watchmen surveyed the outside perimeter. They watched as Mcnair walked around, wand at the ready.

'Ready?' Harry whispered to Tonks, she looked frightened but also determined. She slipped under his cloak with Harry, Neville and Ana. It was a tight squeeze but they hurried to where Mcnair was sitting.

'Hello there.' Tonks said brightly stepping out into the open, Mcnair leaped from where he was squatting and aimed a jinx at her. She dodged it and Remus charged following after her with his own wand drawn and stunned McNair.

'There's a death eater for you.' He said to her. Tonks grinned. She opened the front gates and Harry slipped into the grounds with Ana and Neville in tow.

As they left Remus suddenly felt another presence. He spun around and tried to warn Tonks but it was too late, a figure leaped from the top of the stone wall before them and tackled Remus to the ground.

'Remy!' Tonks yelled, a man with fangs like a vampire, and who smelled of blood and dirt breathed deeply while regaining himself, Remus had managed to kick Greyback off of him but the wolf was staring evilly at them. Suddenly as she raised her wand Greyback reared his leg and kicked the wand right out of her hand. She gasped and tripped backwards falling onto her butt.

'Well, well, well!' Greyback said snarling, 'dinner time!'

'I think not!' Remus cried out and grabbed Greyback suddenly. The wolf was brought backwards and both men fell to the ground, Remus's wand was no longer with him from the impact and it was then the two fell into physical combat.

'And here I thought you were too weak for this.' Greyback snarled. He circled Remus and suddenly lunged, he struck Remus, but Remus was up again and grabbed Greyback by the shoulders, as he did so he kicked Greyback in the stomach; Tonks meanwhile was crawling towards her wand, her ankles broken.

'Have they taken all the human out of you?' Fenrir hissed, the two collapsed to the ground punching and scratching. Fenrir dragged Remus and threw him across while rushing forward. He kicked Remus several times and Remus began to cough up blood from swallowing the dirt.

'Looks like the end indeed!' Fenrir said loudly. He picked Remus up and threw him against the hard solid wall. Remus hit the stone and gasped for air as he did.

Fenrir stepped towards but Tonks finally managed to grab her wand, she aimed it at Greyback who in turn suddenly flipped around.

'No!' Remus shouted, Greyback was much too quick for Tonks, he ducked her stunner and he grabbed her wrist. Tonks screamed in agony as he twisted it until he heard the deafening snap of her wrist breaking; her wand dropped to the ground and Greyback kicked it aside and further away.

'How about I take a taste of her pretty little neck.' Fenrir taunted, he picked Tonks up and held her at the neck. He gently removed her collar to reveal her neck.

'What a swan like neck.' Fenrir hissed. She squirmed but he held her closer and more tightly and she could not break free.

'Stop!' Remus cried out, he managed to stand groggily and as he took a step forward he collapsed to the ground. Greyback laughed at him and as he lifted his head, Fenrir called out, 'They have tamed you!'

'You're no good to me!' he cried out, he then smiled and leaned into her neck, Tonks screamed as he bit her neck hard, but suddenly as Remus yelled and moved to stand again Fenrir suddenly dropped her. Tonks hit the ground as Fenrir looked down at his stomach, a silver blade was protruding from his midsection. Just as Fenrir turned to see who had thrown it from behind him, he fell to the ground dead.

'Hold still!' Severus said rushing forward, he bent down to Tonks first and healed her broken bones. She took back her wand he had collected and he moved on to heal Remus.

'You were lucky.' Severus said, 'hardly any damage..'

'We were lucky- lucky to have you.' Remus croaked. Severus blinked, 'Consider it an apology for telling the students what you were.' He said. Remus nodded and Severus helped him into a standing position. As he did so Draco and Ron appeared.

'Hurry!' Ron said, he helped Remus while Severus checked to ensure McNair was still out cold, he then removed his robes and mask and handed them to Tonks.

'You must be very brisk and animal like.' He told, Tonks nodded and Draco handed her a vial, 'It's the last of the healing potion Severus made for Ginny, it will restore you better then any spell.' Draco told her. She drank it up and put on the robes. Afterwards she studied the man's facial features and changed into him.

'I'm going to go with you,' Ron said, 'and be the informative you captured okay?'

'Alright.' Tonks said in her best McNair imitation. The others hid away as Tonks led Ron, who she made to look as though he had been bruised by her, into the death eaters camp.

'Be ready.' Severus said quietly to where the rest were hidden, he suddenly wished that they had, had more time, more time with Ana…

'There they are!' Fred pointed. Indeed it had been an hour and Tonks was walking with a large number of death eaters behind her. The group hidden in Hagrid's hut waited with baited breath.

'I said where the spiders hang out.' Ron said loudly. He was tied up and Tonks was holding him, and making him walk, the other death eaters seemed disgruntled.

'But why by the forest?' Rudulphus asked, Tonks smacked him upside the head, 'For coverage you idiot, now keep walking!' she ordered.

'Go!' Arthur said and suddenly a group of order members leaped out and attacked from the hut. The death eaters were shocked and instant chaos ensued.

'Stun then flee everyone!' Blaise yelled as spells flew. He suddenly changed course and aimed at the death eaters.

'Blaise what are you doing?' Draco shouted as the two were suddenly fighting a tall blonde death eater together, 'Breaking free mate!' Blaise yelled.

The death eaters fought back against the teenagers, and order members. Theodore was shot down and as he crumbled along with a few others on the dark side.

'Stupefy!' he shouted and struck Yaxley down easily.

Then, Theodore's father came up and said smirking, 'Finally given up Sevvy?' he sneered at Snape. Snape merely stared and flicked his wand, Nott Sr. dodged each spell, however he was quiet surprised when Severus threw another blade at him, hitting his hand and making him wand less. Severus stunned him.

'How many do you have?' Ron asked amazed, he had only been tied loosely by Tonks and was now fighting freely. Severus smirked, 'They're for potion making, so many.'

'HURRY BACK TO THE CASTLE!' They heard a death eater shout from just beside the paddock. as they ran towards the castle the order members chased after them taking them down one by one. Snape ran for at least an hour before slowing down, he had suddenly a great deal of strength and his wand hand was shaking from his energy.

They continued battling the death eaters outside, suddenly out of nowhere Grawp roared and Hagrid stormed out of the forest.

'Keep the doors closed!' Remus shouted, Hagrid nodded and hurtled to stop death eaters from entering with Grawp mercilessly stomping on death eaters who dared. Eventually the doors were broken down from the inside and more death eaters rushed out. Those still fighting on the side of light rushed at them and entered the school, battling their hardest.


	22. Chapter 21: The Final Battle

**Chapter 21: The Final Battle**

Harry pointed his wand at the entrance and whispered,_ 'Dissendium!_' and entered the school through the witches' hump. 'Harry only needs the cloak now.' Ana whispered when they crept out into the closest hallway. It seemed empty and memories crawled into his mind. But he shook them away so he could focus.

'Harry, you still have the potion right?' Neville asked looking quiet scared now, he had regained his former self.

'Yes, we made two vials remember.' Harry said pulling the second vial out of his pocket. He gave it to Neville who drank it in one gulp. Suddenly he changed into another Harry.

'Good.' Harry said. He looked to his side and eyed the sword clamped onto his belt. Soon it would come down to Voldemort and himself.

'There's a light up the stairs that way, I think it's an office.' Ana said leading the way as they moved through the school. Harry noticed the light flickering as well and said, 'It's McGonagall's office!'

Indeed as they got closer it was revealed to them that, Voldemort had hidden himself in her old office.

'I'll hide with Harry.' Ana whispered, 'good luck Neville.'

Neville nodded and he walked straight towards the office, 'Voldemort!' he shouted.

Harry and Ana were now both under the cloak and snuck back into a corner to hide. Neville meanwhile drew Harry's wand and called again, 'Voldemort come out and fight me!'

The door opened and there stood Voldemort. He grinned down at Neville with a vindictive pleasure.

'Yes Harry I see you've come back.' Voldemort hissed stepping forward. He drew his wand as well and pointed it at Neville.

'Avada Kedavra!' Voldemort shouted suddenly, Neville ducked and aimed Harry's wand at him shouting, 'Stupefy!' but Voldemort easily blocked it.

'You know it wont be that simple!' Neville shouted, he tried to get Harry's voice right but it did not matter, Voldemort seemed only to care to see the boy in front of him dead.

'I know that you will die!' Voldemort shouted and the two circled each other. Neville suddenly ran from the office and down the hall sending spells behind him. Voldemort followed blocking all spells.

Harry however had spotted that Voldemort had left the room behind him opened, Harry rushed out of the cloak and Ana cried for him to come back. But Harry ran inside the office drawing the sword as he did and he found his target. The large snake was coiling before him and seemed drawn to Harry. Harry stepped near it and spoke in a hiss, '_Calm down.'_

Indeed it did and Harry swung the sword easily cross it, killing it instantly. It didn't seem to mind dying and gave no cry, but it's eyes were open and Harry knew that it would be any moment that Neville could be killed. He grabbed Ana and ran off towards the Great Hall. As he did she flung the cloak over them once more. He knew though that this would be the last time to use it.

They entered the Great Hall. Neville was trying his hardest and blocked most of Voldemort's spells, with the killing curse he would dodge and hide behind tables, but Voldemort would easily destroy them.

'What now Harry Potter?' Voldemort snarled, Neville seemed drenched in sweat and was panting; he seemed unable to fight back anymore and Harry knew that was their cue, they snuck to where Voldemort stood and was know behind him. Ana took the cloak off of them and Harry leapt out from underneath it. He cried out, 'PROTEGO!' and blocked a spell from hitting the weakened Neville. Voldemort's eyes widened in shock.

'I WAS FOOLED!' he belted. Harry laughed at his face, 'You were fooled! By the man you believed to be real!'

Voldemort's eyes widened and he hissed, 'Severus!'

'Best potion maker around you'd say.' Harry said and he stood from Neville's side. He know had his wand in one hand and the sword of Gryffindor in the other.

'So the end is finally here Harry Potter.' Voldemort said softly.

'The end, for you.' Harry said bravely.

'Let us see then, EXPELLIARUMS!' Voldemort shouted suddenly, he caught Harry off guard and Harry's wand soared out of his hand, as did the sword.

'Look's like your favourite spell does have its uses.' Voldemort cackled, 'And now you shall die!'

'AVADA KEDVRA!' Voldemort shouted, the blast of green light came out of wand tip at such speed Harry did not move quick enough, he was going to be hit, and he was going to die.

But something flew before his sight, Harry watched, horrified, as Ana leapt out, transformed as the Pegasus and took the blast. The horse crumbled before them and Voldemort looked stunned at her sight, she fell to the ground and moved no more.

Harry was in shock, and despair. Her beauty seemed enhanced as she laid there in her horse form, the mane glowed against the candle light of the hall.

Harry felt angry he threw himself against the floor and grabbed the closest thing near him: the sword. He took it in his hands ignoring the pain from grabbing it by the blade, he leapt up and threw himself at Voldemort. The sword pierced Voldemort, and he screamed in pain.

'You dare-' Voldemort choked.

'I dare, you didn't know that I was the last piece of your soul, your biggest mistake, the last horcrux you dreamt of making, how does it feel now?'

Voldemort's eyes widened and he muttered incoherently as Harry ripped the sword from his body; Voldemort screamed in pain and fell to his knees and Harry swung it, slicing Voldemort's head off.

It was over. Harry seemed tired and overwhelmed, Neville rushed to him and helped him stand. Harry himself was on his knees and facing the monster, dead before him.

But it was not a happy ending to Harry, because nothing could bring her back to him. Harry silently moved to where Ana lay in her Pegasus form and cried against her. Her skin was soft and smooth and seemed to glow under Harry.

The doors were left open and suddenly a rush of footsteps were heard. Harry could not bare to move, or look up but Neville did and he cried out, 'It's them we did it!'

Harry heard a cheer as many of the orders that survived rushed into the hall. Hermione and Ron were heard above the rest calling for Harry. It seemed no one noticed Harry or Ana.

But a hand gently came down and pulled Harry off of her, he looked into the seemingly empty eyes of Severus. But there was a strange emotion behind them.

'Anastasia…how?' Severus asked.

'She…stopped Voldemort from killing us…' Harry managed to spit out. Severus was in shock and suddenly he was crying along side of Harry. Tears slipped down his hooked nose and he held Harry with Ana and they cried together.

It seemed the whole hall had grown silent and was watching them. Severus rested his head against her neck as Harry hugged her middle.

Suddenly her body glowed and began to change, it morphed into a more human shape and suddenly became Ana again. The crowd gasped loudly and Severus howled in misery.

Eventually Harry was helped up by Ron. Severus refused to allow anyone to touch his daughter and held her as though she would break by any touch.

Harry sat on a bench that survived in a state of shock. They had removed Voldemort's body from the hall and grouped together. Tonks revealed how she had led the death eaters straight into the Order and they had easily over fought them. Their were some casualties, mostly any of the students that had fought. Most of the order had survived and even Lucius, and Draco had survived. However Narcissa had died. So did Aberforth. Harry however seemed not to care. He was feeling only sadness for Ana. He eventually moved away from the eager crowd questioning him and Neville and moved to where Severus sat beside Ana.

'Severus?' Harry asked softly. Snape looked up and Harry saw his eyes were blood-shot. He seemed unable to speak but allowed Harry to sit there. Severus gently kissed her forehead fatherly as many hurried and bustled about around them.

As they sat, those around were making orders to how they would get rid of the death eaters that had fallen, they also began to make teams to capture other death eaters and followers that were still out in the cities and muggle areas.

'Harry look at that!' Hermione called pointing, Harry looked up and watched as a majestic bird swooped into the Great Hall. It was Fawkes the phoenix that was once Albus Dumbledore's. he flew down to where Ana lay and gently landed on her chest. Severus seemed unaware and continued crying softly. Harry however watched as Fawkes gently began to cry as well. The bird's tears spilled onto Ana's face and soaked into her lips. It was then that she gave a breath.

'She's alive!' Harry yelled. He grabbed Snape's arm and shook him crying out, 'She's alive again, she's breathing!'

Severus looked up and seemed amazed. He smiled and they laughed as Ana continued to breath. However when Severus asked her to wake up, she stayed in her state of sleep.

'But she's here.' Harry whispered. He watched as Fawkes flew to Dumbledore's former chair and sat on the very top. He gave a cry and burst into flames. However he did not return from the ashes and Harry knew it was sign for them to move on.

As Severus helped bring Ana to Poppy in the hospital wing, where Poppy was taking care of the wounded, Harry sat down next to Draco. The young Malfoy seemed in a daze and said, 'I can't believe it's over. It's done.'

'It's over for good. Now we have to pick up the pieces.' Harry said. Draco nodded and turned back to his father.

Harry ran into the hospital wing the moment he freed himself from the other's clutches. He skidded to stop before the bed where only a man sat beside. Severus jumped at the sound of Harry and looked up. Severus, Harry noticed, had rings under his eyes and looked strained.

'She still hasn't woke up.' He told Harry, his voice hoarse. Harry nodded and dropped into a spare seat beside Severus. In the bed next to them slept Anastasia. Her eyelids would flutter, ever so slightly, but would not open. She had been that way since attacked by Voldemort.

They seemed to wait for hours, many would come and go and finally Hermione and Ron settled in as well. Finally after hours on end Severus allowed his eyes to close and Harry gently kissed her forehead; he finally allowed his tears that had been stinging him for ages to flow freely down his face and stop at his chin. One drop he watched dripped down off of the end of his chin and he felt as though that tear was his lifeline leaving him. It fell onto her and suddenly her body was bathed in glowing light.

'I need you!' Harry begged taking hold of her body and bringing it closer to his own. As he held her the room grew suddenly warmer and the light subsided around her body. It was then Severus jerked awake and Anastasia opened her eyes.

Harry felt ecstatic as Severus gasped and leapt from his chair. Hermione and Ron both gave a cheer; Hermione then rushed to fetch Poppy the nurse.

'Everything will work out now mate.' Ron said softly as Harry backed up to allow the father and daughter to reunite. Severus clasped his arms around Anastasia with tears flowing freely down his hooked nose. Anastasia held on tightly as though the world would have ended if she had let go. The day ended on a happier note.


	23. Chapter 22: Bearing the Scar

**Chapter 22: Bearing the Scar**

"'_Not a scar, no visible sign…to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever.'"_

_-Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Harry felt the wind whip through his tangled hair. The air felt salty as he walked down the cobbled street watching the ocean beside them slosh against the stones. He walked along side of Ginny, with Hermione and Ron holding hands ahead of them. His eyes wandered to Ginny and she gave him a sad smile. Harry gave a small nod and they walked slowly down the road towards their destination.

They came onto a long un-kept, grassy yard that led towards a brick house. It was large enough to fit all the Weasley's- in fact it was the Weasley's newest home. Harry's mind flashed back to when the Weasley's former home, The Burrow, had been destroyed at Bill's wedding. Harry had vowed to bring their home back to them and gave them all of Sirius's old money he had earned through his will for their new home. They had chosen a lovely home near the sea and away from anyone's prying eyes.

Harry walked up with the others to the house, Mr. Weasley stood with his wife peering back at them on the door step, 'Bill, do you have the key?' he asked quietly, Bill nodded coming forward and handing Arthur a dark bronze key. Arthur turned to the door and unlocked it for the first time.

They entered the house and surveyed the first floor. Harry found the living room cozy while the kitchen was a bright yellow and would have brought in much sun, if it wasn't for the stormy weather, then the dining room which was also very large led to a sitting room with a gigantic fireplace, perfect for a large family to floo through. The main bedroom was very large for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

'Oh Arthur, it's the size of our whole old kitchen and living room together!' Molly said mopping her eyes, Arthur smiled then called to the rest, 'Let's move on upstairs!' and with that they moved to the five bedrooms upstairs, a powder room, and an attic.

'And its ghoul free!' Ron said happily, now sitting down in a squishy armchair near the fire in the living room. Harry settled himself on the hearthrug smiling at the Weasley's happy and awed faces. Harry then watched Crookshank curl by his feet purring as Fred started a fire. They sat and chatted comfortably for the next half hour while toasting each other with wine.

'Hello! Can I come over?' a face suddenly asked popping up in their fire, Harry jumped and turned to see Kingsley's beaming face, he nodded eagerly and stood as the man himself came tumbling out of the now green fire, Kingsley dusted off his robes and congratulated the Weasley's new home.

'I have some good news. There's a memorial and ball being held for those who survived the final battle. The Ministry is holding it. They definitely want Harry to be there.' Kingsley said. Everyone nodded and he smiled even more now as he spoke, 'secondly, I am passing on something I heard at the Order meeting, but you didn't hear it from me- or at all in fact, but Remus asked Tonks to marry her-'

'WHAT?'

'And I guess she said yes.' Kingsley said and everyone raised their glasses in a toast. He grinned as the fire turned green again, 'Invites coming out soon. See ya.' And with that he jumped through the fire and was gone. The Weasley family laughed throughout the night.

Finally Harry settled himself in the guest bedroom and sighed despairingly. Life had been a bitter turn out for Harry. But after moments thinking nothing but the final battle Harry stood up quickly and left for the sitting room; he was glad everyone was gone to bed. He sat down staring at the now empty fireplace. Harry was woken when morning hit by Molly, he didn't realize he had fallen asleep in the chair but Molly seemed not to care as she made breakfast.

They soon received very official looking letters address to the Weasley Family and one to Harry and Hermione stating that they were cordially invited to the Ministry's Memorial and Ball afterwards.

'Shall we?' Ron asked Harry and Hermione, Harry shrugged not really caring anymore about the ministry. Hermione on the other hand smiled, 'Yes I think we really should, and perhaps bring someone else with us.'

'Who are you thinking?' Ron asked her, Hermione bit her lip then said in a rush, 'Draco.' Harry turned to her and nodded, 'Let's write to him, Hedwig will know where to go.'

'Let's go, your mum is calling for us downstairs!' Hermione said suddenly as Molly indeed called for their help moving things in, they followed Hermione down the steps, Harry taking a detour to his room to send Hedwig the letters. He did not know if there would be replies but he didn't care. He knew somehow they would come and be there.

Harry grinned at Ron as he tugged at his new dress robes. After finally moving everything in to their new home they made a mad dash to buy new dress robes. And Ron had grown once again out of his old ones and was now trying to fit in with his new stiff taupe coloured dress robes.

'Oh Ronald let me do it!' Hermione said rushing forward to help him with his tie, Harry smiled at the two and turned to pick up his own tie, he stared at it for a moment then burst out laughing causing the others to stare at him. Ron eyed him but soon both were in peals of unknown laughter, allowing themselves to finally let go. When they finished they headed downstairs.

Hermione fixed a piece of hair that had fallen out, her hair was once again sleek and tied in the back of her head; her robes were a dark russet with a sheer cream shawl. Her feet clicked with heels as she attempted to walk in them. She grinned now at Harry and they spotted Ginny. Her hair was curled around her face and a good deal shorter. Her eyes stood out from her make up and her robes were a satin forest green. She smiled as Harry took her arm and the four left with the rest of the Weasley's for the memorial service.

Harry was surprised when he saw it was being held at Hogwarts. He smiled as he saw many fellow students and teachers- plus Order members. He instantly found Neville and Luna, but found himself being steered to sit next to Remus and Tonks. Remus he noticed was wearing a set of new dress robes and with a new hair cut. Harry also noted he still bore many of the scars from his fight with Greyback. He smiled at them and watched as Tonks happily showed them all her lovely new engagement ring which was a stunning silver band and a bright emerald stone in the centre.

'Obviously someone knew and spilled the beans.' Remus said as Tonks hushed him. Harry caught Kingsley's eye as he winked and turned back to a ministry member. Harry then felt a hand gently touch his shoulder behind him. He turned around to see Draco Malfoy take a seat behind him.

'Did you hear?' Draco muttered behind him. 'Hear what?' Harry asked. Draco frowned and told him in a low voice, 'Snape was called in for questioning obviously, many don't know of his true intentions staying with….with Voldemort. But they don't care. The ministry plans on arresting Snape after this memorial here at Hogwarts.' Harry looked outraged but calmed at once, when he saw a mischievous glint appear in Draco's eyes, 'of course,' Draco continued lowering his voice, 'what they don't know is that many people come to these memorials,' he then sat up straighter and said in a more audible voice, 'These things make me so uncomfortable.'

'Yeah it's like that for me too.' Harry said, Draco raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Suddenly the old man with tuffs of hair from Dumbledore's funeral stood and began the memorial. Afterwards, with many tears, they announced that a ball would now be held after dinner in the great hall. Many guests stood including Hermione and Ron, they came to Harry who alone remained in his seat, while Neville also stood and asked Harry if he was okay.

'Better then okay. Its like it's finally over.' Harry said in a hollow voice, the others said nothing but their silence was enough. Harry stood now and they entered the hall together, side by side.

The Weird Sisters were playing and many people were dancing after the meal was done. Harry smiled as Luna walked over. Harry himself was helping himself to more punch and found himself chatting with Neville's grandmother. Luna smiled at them all while fetching her own drink. Harry noticed Neville seemed to be battling himself to speak and finally as she turned to leave the table he burst out saying, 'Luna would you dance with me?' Luna turned back at him with an odd look on her face, but then she smiled brightly and asked Harry to hold her drink.

They went off to dance leaving Harry alone. Remus came over and gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze and turned to chat with the Zabini's who had arrived; Harry realized that Tonks had not been there since dinner. Harry stood watching Hermione and Ron dance slowly in a corner, Hermione's head resting on his shoulders, with smiles upon both their faces.

The lights had dimmed and Harry spotted a familiar face. Her blonde hair was tied into a long braid and her eyes seemed bright for being a shade of onyx. Her robes swayed with her in a flowing bright blue with a glittering silver design of butterflies down the side. Harry then raced to meet Ana and took her up into his arms kissing her fully on the lips with such force he almost knocked her down. As he let go she smiled at him with her eyes dancing in the light. After a moment or two she laid her head against his shoulder and Harry swayed to the music with her. After a moment or two Harry let go and kissed her forehead again. Finally they were approached by Minerva.

'Harry, Ana you may want to come with me your father is waiting.' Minerva said quietly. Ana and Harry nodded and followed Minerva out of the hall to the room adjoining the Great Hall; Harry remembered it distinctly from his first year where he waited to be sorted. Once inside Minerva led them to where a man was tied to chair and surrounded by Ministry officials.

'Father!' Anastasia cried out rushing forward, however she was stopped by a burly man. She glared at him and took a step back to where Harry stood.

But soon Severus laughed and Harry was more shocked to see Snape standing with his arms bound to a chair smiling at them all. Snape smirked evilly and crossed his legs femalely and flipped his hair back laughing at the ministry members.

Harry looked at him taken aback while the Auror Dawlish demanded that they allowed them to leave for Azkaban. Minerva laughed as well and freed Snape who stood and shot Dawlish the finger, or rather his ring finger revealing a beautiful emerald ring upon it. Harry grinned as Snape said, 'Wotcher!' while changing into Tonks standing in Snape's overlarge robes.

'You might as well stop looking for Severus, he's gone now!' Minerva said loudly. She laughed as Tonks was taken away by a cursing Dawlish.

After he moved away Minerva shooed the other ministry officials away and back to the hall. 'Everything will be fine, go and dance Harry, Ana, Severus is resting in my office. He'll leave but you can reach Spinner's End in the morning from my fire..' Minerva said softly. Harry looked at Ana who almost seemed to decline but she caught his eye and smiled. The two then left again for the dance floor.

Minerva meanwhile left for her new office with a smile turning from true happiness to bitterness. She walked into the circular room to find Severus standing there. He took one look at Minerva and held out his hand for her to take. The two shook hands and spoke, 'It's time to leave Severus. Ana will follow probably in the morning.' with that they left Snape carrying a duffle bag and walked towards the desk. Minerva took out a empty ink bottle and tapped it with her wand making it glow blue and turning it into a Portkey. At that Severus smirked and said, 'An unauthorized Portkey?'

'Great perk to being headmistress.' Minerva quipped. Severus laughed and he surprised her with a hug.

'Goodbye Severus.' She whispered and let go, then Severus replied softly with his own, 'Goodbye…Hogwarts.' with that he put a finger on the bottle and was gone in a flash.

Finally after he was gone Minerva gave a breath of fresh air and all the headmasters on the wall were sleeping- all except for one.

'Minerva, why are you not enjoying the festivities?' Dumbledore asked looking down at her from his own portrait. He finally decided to speak.

'We lost so much Albus. What to do now?' Minerva asked almost to herself, she was staring at his chair as thought at odds with herself on whether she should sit down in it or not.

'Go on Minerva. It is your time to move on and continue what is needed most. Love, love is what binds us, gives us light in the darkness that tries to swallow us all. Love is what we need to show and teach our children, without it they are lost.' Albus said softly.

'You're right.' Minerva said and she finally sat down, Albus smiled at her, 'How did Severus do?' he asked her, she smiled and said, 'Admirably so. He's change so much it's almost shocking.'

'Oh it's nothing new, for Severus has always been too modest with his abilities to do well. I knew it would just take some _prodding_.' Albus replied while Minerva nodded, and he continued, 'I take it he is no longer staying?' and she shook her head, 'Make sure you add the Snape surname once again to the magical list for enrolment here. I owe them both that much. And I feel the Harry will bring their family just as together.' he asked and she nodded looking surprised he knew, 'I have had a chat with many and have found that Potter is quite close to Anastasia.' she nodded again finally bursting, 'Oh Albus, it's finally over and done with. Peace is finally here for good!'

Albus's portrait smiled then he added brightly, 'Now try the lemon drops.'

Back at the celebration, Draco had been dancing with Ginny to many shocked looks from fellow students, particularly the Slytherins, but Draco and Ginny did not care and enjoyed themselves kissing each other freely and in the open finally. After hours on end Draco looked out at the distance; it was twilight and the dance seemed to be going on and on forever. Harry was dancing with Ana and laughing all the way while Ron joked beside them. Hermione shook her head, although she had a smile upon her lips, while standing by the punch bowl. She giggled as Ron walked over towards her and took her into his arms planting a big kiss on her lips while Harry turned and caught Draco's eye.

The world seemed to halt all at once as Harry slowly nodded, smiling still and Draco smiled back; suddenly it hit him. Harry would no longer have to be the one to carry a scar.


	24. Epilogue: One Year Later

**Epilogue: One Year Later**

Ronald Weasley felt nervous, once again he began to fidget with his dress robes as he prepared for the wedding that was to be taking place a few hours from then.

Hermione Granger brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes; her hair had been chopped into a short bob that made it appear less thick and frizzy. In fact it made her look adorable with her teasing brown eyes. She grinned at him and said happily, 'You can never get it straight. We'll be late if we don't hurry up.'

'Alright then, you can drive.' Ron said. Hermione smirked, 'I always drive Ronald, so we don't kill the people on the street with you at the wheel.'

Nymphadora stared at herself in the mirror while applying her lip stick. She felt her mind reel backwards into when she first met the man of her life, Remus. And now one year later, after the final battle, they were getting married.

'How are you feeling?' said a soft voice from behind her. She turned to see a kind looking man before her. He watched as she finished her make up and turned away from the mirror to face her father, 'I am fine, how about you?' she asked, he nodded and moved on towards the door, taking his cloak with him, she hurried behind him grabbing a light shawl for just in case.

'Stop tugging Ronald!' Hermione hissed to Ron, back in the Great Hall; he was, once again, fiddling with his dress robes. They were standing outside waiting to allow the crowd to enter. The hall itself was decorated beyond recognition for the ceremony. They moved to the side and opened the doors to allow the crowd in finally. Even though there were many the Great Hall did not seem filled.

Luna Lovegood then swooped down upon them and she and Hermione fled to where the bridesmaid where getting ready. Ron meanwhile took their place in the front of the Hall where the teacher's table normally stood; now they stood before a mantle with a small decorated desk next to it, with candles on top.

Finally the music began and the crowd watched as a small man in black robes took his place up front. Afterwards the crowd stood as the wedding party proceeded. First down the aisle walked the bridesmaids, who consisted of Hermione and Luna, wearing matching dresses that were A-line cut and in the colour of navy. The chest cut in at the centre of the breast with glittering designs of butterflies embroidered upon it.

Ted Tonks walked down the aisle with his daughter in hand. Nymphadora looked beautiful next to him. Her hair fell gently in large purple curls around a silver tiara. Her dress was a ballroom style, in an bright ivory. The neckline was shaped heart like with a bodice that tied similar to a corset in the back. A glittering design of blue butterflies along a river was sewn into the bell of the dress falling short of her feet. Her heels clicked against the floor as they moved to the front.

Ted let her go and moved to his seat. Nymphadora smiled happily to Remus, who was standing beside her in brand new robes. His hair was neatly trimmed and somehow his scars seemed less noticeable. He kissed the hand he took and they both turned to face the small man awaiting to start the ceremony.

Harry Potter stood at one side beside Remus; his hair was for once flattened somewhat. He wore neat robes of dark navy and was beaming as the little man in black, began in his reedy voice. The ceremony was silent and finally the two shared their vows.

'Cheers to the Lupin's!' Dean Thomas cried out in the crowd, toasting the bride and groom. The reception had just begun as Remus and Tonks settled at their table before all the guests.

'HIP, HIP, HORRAY!' the crowd yelled toasting the newly weds for several minutes until their voices were hoarse. Harry cheered along side of them, smiling and laughing as the night went on. At one point the tables and chairs were moved to one side and the music was turned up for dancing.

As many danced Harry stayed on the side and watched as Hermione and Ron held each other; Ginny had fled immediately without Draco. It had been a year of rough patches for them as a couple and she was wanting to work things out with him but he refused to come to the wedding.

Eventually Harry felt eyes upon him and he glanced behind his shoulder. She had just walked into the hall and was gazing in his direction. Harry stood and walked over to her. Anastasia had just stepped inside, with her father next to her. Severus looked every bit out of place and seemed to try to make himself invisible. However Harry was followed by Remus who walked over towards the two. Remus stopped short of Severus and the two stared at each other before Remus held out his hand. Severus looked shocked but nevertheless shook it. Harry smiled and turned to Anastasia and gasped.

Anastasia looked beautiful; she was dressed in a gown made of forest green silk. It came in at the waist with a deep ochre band and was sleeveless. The neckline was a deep V shape that Harry couldn't help but eye. He quickly flushed and moved his eyes to her face. She had her hair cut shorter, about just above the shoulder and straightened like a bob. Her eyes glittered and she smiled softly at him. They took each others hand and moved to the floor to dance.

After the final battle the ministry underwent a cleansing with a new minister named Claudia Magpye. She was one of the youngest ever and very liberal in her actions. The Malfoy's and Snape were all pardoned and Hogwarts was reopened after being fixed up, with McGonagoll as headmistress.

As the ceremony continued two figures were stuck inside an old classroom. Draco seemed calm as Ginny ranted and raved at him. Her hair was static and her make up smudged.

'You just act all superior just because you're-' Ginny said angrily, Draco however only moved his hand across her waist pulling her close, 'Stop it!' Ginny said pulling away.

'I'm not going to let you sweet talk your way out of things. You just can't turn around, dump me and try to sleep with me again.' Ginny said harshly. Draco winced and replied, 'I don't want to. I'm sorry I did that, it was stupid, I'm stupid. I just want you to be happy.'

'I'm happy without you.' Ginny said folding her arms. Draco hung his head in shame and said quietly, 'I love you.'

'Don't say it!' Ginny cried out. But Draco stepped towards her and put her arms around her repeating that he loved her.

Ginny seemed to be brought to tears and she began to cry in his arms, he whispered consoling words to her. Finally she looked up, and said, 'Do you mean it?'

'Yes, I don't care about anything that I have…all the money and riches, except you.' Draco said. Ginny stared at him for a moment then kissed him fiercely. Draco kissed back eagerly and soon he was touching and loving her. They never bothered heading back to the wedding.

After a few more hours of dancing and enjoying Harry departed with Anastasia hand in hand. Severus had left an hour earlier.

They walked downtown feeling elevated and happy. They held each others hand and finally ended up at Harry's new apartment. He had sold Grimmauld Place as soon as he could and used the money to buy a smaller apartment. It was on the louder part of town but was so full of young clubbers that hardly anyone would notice his magic.

'It's beautiful.' She said when they entered. His apartment was a deco styled one bedroom. It had a large bedroom and balcony. The apartment was mostly bare as Harry hardly had any items. He had his broom and school trunk in his closet and his few clothes tucked away in the dresser.

She tossed her cloak onto a chair and sat down on a loveseat. He smiled and softly replied, 'Not as beautiful as you are.' And sat next to her. They snuggled in together and kissed.

When they broke apart she laid her head against his neck and shoulder whispering, 'I love you Harry.'

'I love you too Anastasia.' Harry said kissing her forehead. Finally they settled in and Harry decided to mix them a few drinks.

'Lovely kitchen.' Ana said, Harry thanked her and she stated, 'My father was given his job back at Hogwarts.'

'Really? Is he doing potions?'

'He refused.' Ana said, Harry spun around and stared, 'Why?' he asked.

Ana shrugged, 'He felt it was time to move, he wants to travel and find some newer ways of making antidotes and such.'

'That's good.' Harry commented. Ana nodded and continued, 'He told me that Tonks and Lupin are expecting a baby.'

Harry dropped the cup he was holding, 'Are you serious?' he gaped.

'Yup, and I guess Remus freaked out when she told him claiming that he didn't want a baby because of the werewolf in him. But my father gave her a potion that will stop it from contracting.'

'That's good.' Harry said. Ana nodded taking her new drink from him. They sipped in silence and he finally asked, 'What are your plans?'

'What do you mean?' she asked, he explained, 'I mean like, are you planning on travelling with your dad or getting a job?'

'I don't know.' She said, 'what about you?'

'I…well was thinking…did you want to live with me?' Harry blurted.

'Were you planning on getting a job?' she asked, he nodded, 'I was going to become an auror.'

'I was thinking of healing.' She said softly, Harry grinned, 'We'd be a team, healing and fighting bad guys.' He joked.

'That sounds perfect.' She said. Harry was taken aback but was happy nonetheless. They finished their drinks and headed to bed. Harry felt her body's warmth next to him and laid an arm across of her body. She gave a sigh and Harry felt finally at peace with himself, his future he knew was secure and they would make it through and have a great future.


End file.
